Found a Lost Love
by EvaC
Summary: Usagi and Motoki siblings trying to live a simple poor life in a simple town alone. But all that changes one rainy night when a young rich teen rides into town and Usagi meets him.
1. Chapter 1

Found a Lost Love

_Before you all ask __**NO**__ Usagi and Mamoru are __**NOT**__ related in this story. And __**NO**__ Motoki and Usagi are __not__ going to be together sexually. I have made Motoki gay! Alternate Story Alternate Universe. NO Sailor Moon! Just using the characters!!!_

_**Hello hello! Finished typing Pirate Princess and just waiting to post the last chapters after I reread and make corrections.  
So now another new one from me. Enjoy. EvaC**_

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 1

"It was a dark….. and stormy night." "Oh Motoki stop it." "Why Usagi you love this story." "No I don't and you know it." Usagi said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked at her older brother Motoki as he moved and placed the book down onto the floor as he chuckled. Motoki laid down and pulled Usagi into his arms. "Go to sleep Usa." Motoki said as he adjusted the stuff bunny in her arms to be on his chest better.

Usagi lay by him on his left arm in their little bed and looked out the window. They both laid there in the silence each lost in their own world.

"Motoki." "Yes." "Do you have to work tomorrow?" "Yes. We need the money. You know Mr. Chung wants his money. I'm already behind in paying him. I'm lucky to have gotten this job." Motoki answered as he moved his hands to be behind his head. "I wish I could work and help you out." Usagi whispered. Motoki smiled. "You are only 13. You can't work. It's bad enough that you aren't in school anymore. But that's okay. I don't want those boys bothering you again." Motoki told her as he remembered those boys that had tried to get with his little sister.

Motoki was glad he had left work early that day and had gone to her school to walk Usagi home. He had pulled her out of school the next day.

Motoki hated that her body had matured early. It wasn't fair for Usagi because the boys in their town always tried to get with her. Even men had. They didn't believe that Usagi was so young since her body made her look older. Most of the men knew the two's mother was a slut so they believed Usagi was or would be later. Usagi's body was mature but her mind wasn't. Motoki protected Usagi with a passion knowing she was innocent in everything.

"Motoki do you think Mama will ever come back?" Usagi asked suddenly making Motoki's body jump a little. He believed she had fallen asleep. "Motoki are you asleep?" Usagi asked. "Not yet. And no I don't think so. Not anytime soon. She really liked that last guy." Motoki said softly. Usagi sighed then settled down more beside him and started to fall asleep.

Motoki laid awake knowing he should sleep since he had to work the next day but he couldn't at the moment. He thought about their mother. She had been gone now for almost seventeen months. This was the longest she'd ever been gone. Motoki knew that since he was now eighteen that the woman wasn't going to come back. She had given him his and Usagi's papers. And Motoki didn't care. He was glad she was gone. The place was now silent. No more parties and strange men coming and going.

Motoki had been the one who took care of Usagi. Their mother never did. Not since Motoki had shown up that day for good back when Usagi was seven and he was twelve. Motoki had gone to visit his mother that summer since his father made him.

His father had gotten tired of his ex calling every day and demanding that her son be allowed to visit. So Motoki was sent. He at first had been mad since that was the summer that his father who was a big major recording producer had signed one of the biggest groups at that time to his record company. Motoki had hoped to meet the band since they were going to be staying at his and his father's mansion to start recording.

But Motoki never did meet the group. He saw them once after he arrived back home from the visit with his mother. And Motoki didn't care about not meeting them. For he at the time had been thinking about his little sister that he had just learned about. He worried about Usagi while he was home in the mansion. He couldn't sleep since he worried so much.

Motoki went to tell his dad that he was leaving again. He was going to go back again to the little two bedroom, one bath little house that his mom was renting at the time for good. Motoki knew that Usagi needed him to be there for her. To care for her. And he would.

Motoki grew up that day just a little more while his father yelled at him and called him a mommy's boy among other things. Talked about how Motoki needed his mommy's nipple to suck. Motoki just stood there with his mouth shut while his father and the people around him laughed. Motoki let them then said softly that he was leaving to be with Usagi. That she needed him. His father looked at him and asked who Usagi was. Motoki looked back at his father for the last time and said, "My sister." Motoki then left the room, grabbed his two bags by the door and went to the waiting cab and rode the three hours back to Usagi and their mother. Motoki didn't say more. Not after he had tried to tell the man about Usagi at his office when he had first arrived back home. But Kenji, his father, wouldn't listen. He was busy working. Motoki at the time had also believed his mother, that their father wasn't Usagi's father. Their mother had said that Kenji wasn't.

Kenji didn't believe that Motoki had a sister and if he did Kenji didn't believe he was the father. He never knew that Usagi was really his. For if he had known that his ex left him being pregnant with a girl, a daughter that the man always wanted, Kenji would have gone and brought his son and daughter back home. But Kenji didn't believe it. He knew his ex would have demanded money if she did have his child. He swore that he wouldn't send any money to her for Motoki and he never did. He was upset that his son had left. Kenji knew that one day Motoki would be back and when he showed up Kenji would make him pay.

"Motoki wake up." Usagi said as she shook his body the next morning. Motoki sat up fast. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" "No you aren't. I heard the alarm." "Thank you Usa." Motoki said as he got up and went to take a fast shower. Usagi went and made him something to eat. Motoki showed up and then ate fast. "You go over to Mrs. Ling later Usagi." Motoki told her as he put his shoes on. "I will." Usagi said as she watched him. She knew that Motoki didn't like her home alone when he wasn't there. Mrs. Ling was their elderly neighbor who loved having Usagi there. Motoki didn't want Usagi alone knowing if the guys around the area, found out that he wasn't home they would try to go to her.

"I might not be home until tomorrow afternoon." "Okay." Usagi answered. Motoki kissed her forehead. "You be good." He said then walked out of the little one bedroom house. Usagi watched him then closed and locked the door. She went to the kitchen and washed their dishes. She then went next door to Mrs. Ling. Usagi was about to knock but saw the note on the door. Usagi slowly read it and learned that Mrs. Ling was gone for a few days.

Usagi bit her bottom lip and wondered what she should do. She didn't want to bother Motoki because he would have to leave his job and they needed the money. Usagi decided that she would go home and lock the door. She wouldn't answer the door at all if anyone showed up. She knew that Motoki had a key.

So Usagi went back to their rented house and sat down and played with her few toys. She fell asleep in the afternoon at one time on the sofa then woke up hungry. Usagi walked into the little kitchen and looked for something to eat. She sighed when she noticed that they didn't have much and everything they did have she would have to cook. Usagi wished that Mrs. Ling hadn't been gone. She was the best cook.

Usagi went to the living room and got one of Motoki's coats and put it on. She decided that she would walk to the little store down the road and get a sandwich. It was cheap enough and she wouldn't spend much money. She figured if she were fast no one would see her and know she was home alone.

Usagi made it to the store fast and was thankful that no one was around or even out. It was cold out and it was starting to rain. Usagi paid then left the store and walked home eating her sandwich. She wasn't watching were she was walking and stepped out into the street to cross over.

Usagi never saw the motorcycle coming toward her. But the driver saw her just in time not to hit her. The driver swerved and missed Usagi by inches. Usagi got over her shock then ran to the fallen bike as the driver sat up and took off the helmet. "Damn it! What the hell were you thinking!" Usagi looked at the driver while he yelled at her. "I'm so sorry." Usagi said in a soft voice making the driver look at her fast. He sat in awe by her beauty. Oh he had seen a lot of pretty women before back home but this one in front of him made his body feel funny. "Are you okay?" Usagi asked as she kneeled down in front of him. "Yes I guess so." The driver said as he slowly stood up. "I am sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." Usagi said as she stood up and looked up at the young man who seemed to be the same height and age as her brother. Usagi blushed a little as she thought about how cute he was.

"It's okay. I was speeding trying to leave this hick town. I can't believe there is not motel here. Damn this place is tiny. Oh I'm Mamoru by the way." Mamoru said as he looked around then down at Usagi. "I'm Usagi and yes this town is tiny. But it's home for now." Usagi said as she looked back at him as she thought about how many times she had moved.

Mamoru stood there again liking her looks. "The closet motel is in the next town north of here." Usagi told him. "That means I have a few more hours on the road. Damn it. Why did I have to do this job! I hate it!" Mamoru said more to himself. Suddenly the rain started coming down even harder on them. "And now this shit! Fuck!" Mamoru yelled as he leaned his head up and back. "Come on I live right over there. You are welcome to stay until the rain stops." Usagi said as she pointed. She total forgot that Motoki told her not to talk to the men around. But Mamoru wasn't from around there.

Mamoru looked at her then reached for his bike. He pushed it as he followed Usagi to her home. They both went into the house fast. Usagi ran to get him and her both a towel to dry off. Mamoru took it while he laid his backpack down by a chair. He looked around the small tiny place in shock. He was use to the mansion he lived in part time and the big condo he shared with his older brother. But Mamoru didn't say anything.

Usagi walked out of the room after she had gone in to change. "The bathroom is there to the right you are welcome to use it." She said as she pointed. "Thanks." Mamoru answered grabbing his bag and walking to the bathroom. Usagi went to the kitchen and made some hot tea. "You have any coffee?" She heard Mamoru ask from the open doorway. He was now in dry clothes. "No. Coffee is for adults." Usagi said as she looked at him. "No not really." Mamoru said as he sat down at the table. "I love coffee." He then said as he watched Usagi get the tea ready. "How old are you? You're not an adult." Usagi asked as she gave him a cup. "I'm old enough." Mamoru said with a slight glare. He hated people asking his age. He knew he was young still. Only sixteen. Oh how he wished to be older to be treated with more respect. "Sorry." Usagi whispered. Mamoru only looked at her noticing her chest while he drank. He smiled. Usagi got up and looked outside as she wondered what Motoki was doing.

Mamoru left the kitchen after finishing the tea. He went to the sofa and sat back as he yawned. He was tired. It had been a long busy day for him. He couldn't wait to get home. Usagi saw him yawn again and went and got him a blanket and a pillow. Mamoru looked at her as she handed them to him. "Here. It's still raining and you seem tired." Usagi said softly. Mamoru nodded in agreement and yawned again as he took off his shoes then laid down on the lumpy sofa. As soon as he settled down he was fast asleep.

Usagi went to the bedroom and started coloring in one of her coloring books. She stayed up most of the night. She always did when Motoki wasn't there.

The next morning Usagi woke up fast along with Mamoru when they heard the loud knocks on the front door. Usagi knew she was tired. She had been asleep for maybe three hours. She ran to the door in her nightgown and opened the door seeing Mr. Chung standing there.

"Where's Motoki? I want my money." Mr. Chung said as he looked at Usagi. "He's not here." Usagi whispered. "Well I want my money now. It's been two months. Your lucky I haven't tossed you out." Mr. Chung said getting a little loud. "But I don't have it. Motoki will be home lat….." Usagi started to say. "I don't care where he is. I want my money now." Mr. Chung said as he interrupted. "How much?" Mamoru asked. He had gotten up and was standing behind Usagi. "Six hundred." Mr. Chung said. Mamoru reached for his wallet and took out the amount all in hundred dollar bills. He handed them to Mr. Chung. The older man took the money and started counting it as he walked away.

Usagi looked at Mamoru as he put his wallet back in his pocket. He was surprised that Usagi didn't have the money. That amount was chump change to Mamoru. He still had over two thousand in his wallet. And could get even more if he needed it.

Usagi looked down as Mamoru closed the door. "You shouldn't have paid him. I don't have any money here at the moment to pay you back." Usagi said in a soft voice. Mamoru blinked his eyes then smiled. He had been checking her body out through the thin nightgown. He suddenly took her hand and started to walk toward the bedroom. "Don't worry about the money. You can pay me another way." Mamoru said as he dipped his head to her neck and started to suck and kiss it after he stopped walking. Usagi stood still shocked. Oh she had her neck sucked before by Motoki. He did it to make others think they were lovers. He would put a hickey on it every now and then. Usagi always giggled because it tickled. But with Mamoru she didn't know what to think.

Mamoru sat Usagi on the bed sitting beside her. Usagi's eyes flew open as he started to kiss her as he laid her back. Mamoru never realized that Usagi was a virgin as he made love to her. For he was one also. He never realized her young age since he believed she was older by how mature her body was. She also had an old hickey on her neck.

Usagi never moved and never closed her eyes. She was shocked and lay there wondering what was happening.

To be continued

_You all know I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. I only own this story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Why yes I did change the title to this. Only one word. Thanks for the reviews I liked them.  
Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. EvaC_

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 2

Mamoru made his motorcycle go even faster as he raced down the highway toward home. His mind drifted back to earlier that morning and all that had happened. Mamoru remembered as he had sat up and looked around hearing the loud knocks on the door. He had wondered where he was for a few seconds. He watched Usagi as she ran to the door. Mamoru went wide-eyed to see her in her short nightgown. Her long hair that seemed to go to her butt, being held half up by a pink ribbon.

Mamoru could tell that Usagi was trying to not cry as she talked to the older man at the door. Mamoru got up and went to stand behind her and asked the older man how much money was owed. Mamoru had been very surprised that it wasn't that much. But then again Mamoru had money thanks to the trust fund left by his parents and his godfather always made sure he had some.

After Mamoru paid the man and the man walked away Mamoru looked down at Usagi as she stood there looking down. Mamoru had smiled to himself as she told him that she had no money to pay him back. Mamoru wasn't worried about the money. It never crossed his mind to have her give him any back. Mamoru wished he had left her some before he had left. All Mamoru could think about at that moment was how fine Usagi was and how good her body looked. Thinking about how some of the women he knew at home acted, Mamoru decided to sleep with Usagi. Thinking she was like them. She did have a hickey he had noticed. Mamoru had never been with anyone before since the women he knew all said that he was to young called him a baby. He was the youngest guy around at home.

As he made love to Usagi, Mamoru closed his eyes loving how it felt. Happy with himself that he was finally getting laid. He never looked at Usagi until he finished. He never noticed the confused and scared look on her face. How tense her body was. When Mamoru finally looked at her he was smiling and was very please with himself. He kissed Usagi on her cheek then rolled off of her and got up. He got dressed fast still grinning. He was so happy and for the first time in his young life he was falling in love.

Mamoru left the room and then left the house. Leaving to go get him and Usagi something to eat. He never knew that after he left Usagi, she slowly sat up and slowly got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She cleaned up and then dressed. Usagi then slowly went to the kitchen and stood still just looking off into space.

When Mamoru walked back in as he whistled Usagi looked at him fast. Mamoru smiled at her as he sat the fast food bag down on the table. He went and gave Usagi a kiss on her cheek and told her to eat. Mamoru then sat down and started to eat the food. Usagi sat down still in a daze across from him. They both sat in silence. Mamoru eating fast since he was hungry. Usagi just picking at the food.

Mamoru smiled and looked at Usagi now and then as she only sat looking down and slowly ate. Mamoru didn't notice that she was scared to move. While Mamoru looked at her he thought about spending the day with her. Get to know her. He liked her. Mamoru was surprised that she wasn't flirting with him like others had. The other women he had been around always flirted and teased him. Mamoru hated them for they would turn him on then tell him no and call him a baby then walk away from him as they laughed. Mamoru was suddenly glad that he lost his virginity to Usagi for she didn't know the girls he knew. Mamoru knew the women at home always talked to each other about the guys that were around and the sex. Each comparing the guys on who did what.

Mamoru's plans to visit and spend the day with Usagi changed when they heard the front door open. Usagi got up and ran to her brother fast. Hugging him tight even before he could close the door. "Hey bug a boo, how are you? Sorry I was gone so long." Motoki said smiling down at her. Mamoru got up and looked at the two hugging. Mamoru got jealous and walked to them. Motoki looked at him surprised. "Who are you and what do you want? What are you doing here?" Motoki asked. He felt Usagi pull him closer. Mamoru looked at Usagi then at Motoki and then said, "I'm Mamoru. Usagi and I ran into each other last night and I almost hit her with my bike. Since it was late out and there's no motel in this town, Usagi let me sleep on the sofa." Motoki glanced at the sofa and saw the blanket and pillow still on it. He looked back at Mamoru as he walked to the door a little fast.

Mamoru looked at Usagi. She glanced at him then turned her head to Motoki's chest. Mamoru looked down and said, "Thanks…..for everything Usagi." He then left out of the house. He got on his bike fast and took off even faster. As he drove away he got mad.

Mamoru finally pulled over to the side of the road. He needed to calm down. He looked back in the direction he had come from. Mamoru sighed knowing he would probably never see Usagi again. He got a little sad. He started on the road again and then suddenly smiled as he thought about the sex.

After he arrived home at the condo he and his brother Mitsibu owned, Mamoru went to his room. He threw his backpack to the ground and flopped down onto his bed. He closed his eyes and still thought about Usagi. "Damn I want her." Mamoru whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I wish I had kissed her lips again." Mamoru whispered as he thought about the short fast kiss he had given to Usagi as he had laid her back.

"Mamoru get cleaned up and pack now." Mamoru looked at Mitsibu as his 22-year-old brother stood in the doorway. "Why? I just got home. I've been on the road for almost ten hours." Mamoru said as he continued to lay and look. "I know and I'm sorry. You can sleep on the jet. Kenji wants us to go with the band to France to promote their new video. You know these music videos are new and could help this band out." Mitsibu said as he pulled his shirt on over his head. He knew Mamoru really didn't have to go but Mitsibu didn't want to leave the teen alone. Mamoru always seemed to get into some type of trouble if he was alone. Mitsibu hated sometimes that Mamoru was spoiled. But he couldn't really blame anyone but himself. He started to let Mamoru get away with things after their parents had died when Mitsibu was 16 and Mamoru was 10. Right after their parents died the two went to live with their Godfather Kenji. Even Kenji let Mamoru get away with things.

"Damn it!" Mamoru said getting up. He went to his private bathroom and showered fast and then dressed in fresh clean clothes. He walked out and saw his brother packing some of his clothes. Mamoru went and helped. As they left his room, Mamoru stopped and ran to his jacket that he had taken on that last trip he had just come from. He took out the pink hair ribbon that he had taken out of Usagi's hair. As he had kissed her neck he had removed it. Mamoru tied it around his wrist tight then left out with Mitsibu.

The two were gone for two months helping their godfather Kenji out. The whole time Mamoru thought about Usagi and only her. He thought of ways to get her away from that guy she had been holding. Mamoru believed that Motoki was her boyfriend. Mamoru would smile to himself since he knew that he had more money. And what girl didn't want a man with money Mamoru believed.

After the trip to France and they finally arrived home, Mamoru was going to leave to go back to Usagi but Kenji wanted the band to start on their new album. So Mamoru had to hang around now at the Mansion. He did and dreamed about Usagi. Never realizing that in a few days she and her brother would be showing up.

After Mamoru left out and the two heard the motorcycle driving away, Motoki let Usagi go to close the door. But Usagi held him and walked with him. Motoki hugged her again and smiled at her. "I have the money plus some extra. Man I had to work straight through the night. But it worth it. Mr. Chung can come and get it now. Ha I can't wait to see his face. I even have next months rent money!" Motoki said as he pulled back and looked down at Usagi. Usagi looked back at him and got tears that fell fast. Motoki got very worried as Usagi started to cry hard. He picked her up and sat down in the only chair there in the living room and let her hold him tight. "What's wrong Usa?" He asked. Motoki suddenly thought about that guy Mamoru who had been there.

Motoki pulled Usagi closer as she finally talked and slowly told Motoki about Mrs. Ling being gone then about Mr. Chung showing up that morning. Motoki sat and listened letting her take her time. Usagi started crying again then finally told what had happened with Mamoru. From the night before to him paying Mr. Chung then about what had happened in the bedroom.

Motoki got mad but only held onto Usagi as she cried herself to sleep finally. Motoki knew that Usagi didn't understand what Mamoru had done to her. Motoki knew that Usagi knew nothing about sex. She didn't even really understand about a period since hers had just started. Motoki had explained about it the best he could when it started.

Motoki sat there in the chair holding his baby sister thinking about Mamoru hoping that the guy would crash. After awhile he stood up and carried Usagi to their room. He was about to lay her down but saw the blood stain. He closed his eyes then went and laid Usagi on the sofa. On the other end from where Mamoru had his head. Motoki put a new pillow under her head and a different blanket over her. He went and got her bunny and laid it in her arms. Knowing that Usagi always believed that the bunny would always protect her. Motoki had told her that years ago.

Usagi slept half the day as Motoki cleaned the kitchen and washed the sheets then made the bed. He lay on the floor by the sofa and took a nap at one time. That night when they went to bed Usagi sat up until Motoki pulled her and the bunny to his arms. She finally went to sleep with tears. The next day Motoki moved the furniture around the bedroom. He then took Usagi outside. He ended up taking her to the movies and then to dinner.

Over those next few months Usagi did okay during the day. Motoki only worked part time during the day a few days a week so he wasn't gone from her for long. But at night Usagi couldn't sleep. Motoki quit his night job so he was home with her. When Usagi got to where she wouldn't go outside, not even over to Mrs. Lings house, Motoki knew it was time to leave the area. He knew their mother wasn't coming back. He also knew that Usagi hadn't had a period in a few months. But Motoki didn't say anything. No not yet. He didn't want Usagi to know. It could just be late since she was worried.

But when Usagi started to get morning sickness Motoki lied and said it was only a bug or that she might have gas. Usagi believed him. Motoki felt bad about lying to her but he didn't want her to worry about anything or remember what Mamoru had done to her. Motoki had explained what Mamoru had done the best way he could. Motoki had even blushed as they had talked. He was even innocent in something's still. And it was hard for him to talk about something a parent should have. Motoki only knew by what he had read or seen on TV.

The night before they left Motoki packed their personal things. Not much was there. The furniture belonged to Mr. Chung. Motoki took out the money he needed and hide the rest in Usagi's bunny. He looked at a map and decided which train they would need to get to their father. Motoki never realized that the town they were living in was close to the man. Motoki had always been to busy working to look.

The next morning he and Usagi both cleaned up then dressed. They then left out of the house with their two bags. Motoki's old bags he had taken with him those many years before. They both told Mrs. Ling good bye then walked to the train station. They rode sitting beside each other in silence. Usagi looking out the window smiling. Motoki smiled at her and took her hand. Usagi kissed his check then looked back out the windows at the passing scenery. It was her very first train ride.

Motoki sat lost in his thoughts. Thinking about what he would say to his father. Praying that the man would understand.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Found a Lost Love  
Chapter 3

Motoki and Usagi finally arrive in the big city where their father lived in the late afternoon. Motoki put their two bags in the storage unit. Usagi's bunny couldn't go in so she held it close in her arms. She knew the extra money was in there. Motoki was glad he had it. He was glad they left before he had to pay Mr. Chung any money. Motoki wasn't sure what the future held for him and Usagi and if he had to they could leave and start over with some of the money he had. They would be okay for a month until Motoki could find work.

As they walked the busy streets downtown going to their father's office, Motoki told Usagi where they were going. Usagi was surprised, scared and a little excited. She had never met the man and all she knew about him was what Motoki had told. Motoki had figured out some year's back that Kenji was Usagi's father for she looked like Motoki some. Which meant she looked like Kenji some also. Motoki thought that Usagi looked more like Kenji then he did.

Usagi looked at everything as they walked into the big building. Motoki only looked straight ahead. He knew where to go. As they rode the elevator up to the top floor, Motoki remembered the last time he was there and how he and his father yelled at each other.

Motoki led Usagi off of the elevator and they walked together to the secretary. Motoki wasn't surprised that he didn't know her. He knew his father went through secretaries fast. Or he use to Motoki thought. He could remember his father being a playboy.

The woman looked at Motoki and even Usagi surprised. "We are here to see Mr. Tuskino." Motoki said as he looked at the woman. "Who are you?" The woman asked as she thought that Motoki looked like her boss a little. But she didn't think Kenji had any children of his own. He never talked about any. "Motoki." Motoki answered not saying anything else. The woman stayed silent for a few more seconds then smiled and said, "Well Motoki, Mr. Tuskino is in a meeting at the moment. But please have a seat and wait. It shouldn't be much longer." Kenji's newest secretary pointed to the waiting area. Motoki nodded his head and then lead Usagi over to the chairs and sofas. They sat by each other both silent and holding hands. They both noticed the woman as she acted like she was working but she kept looking over at them.

Everyone was silent as they waited. They didn't wait long. Motoki and Usagi along with the secretary looked to some double doors when they opened. The people walking out talking and laughing never noticed the two until Motoki stood up and pulled Usagi to stand.

Their father was the first to see them. Kenji was shocked to see Motoki. At first not recognizing him. He looked around for his ex-wife after it dawned on him that it was Motoki. Kenji didn't even look at Usagi. Motoki looked down as Kenji walked over to him and Usagi. He wondered what that man was thinking. Usagi only looked at Kenji. She had never seen him before that moment. Usagi could remember how at one time she believed she didn't have a father. She never even knew what a father was until Motoki explained one day. Usagi was use to the men her mom had brought home.

Only after Kenji stopped and stood in front of Motoki, did Motoki look back at him. Everyone in the room watched in silence and wondered who the two kids were. Kenji suddenly glared then slapped Motoki hard making his head go to the left. Motoki looked back down and closed his eyes as he squeezed Usagi's hand.

Kenji who hadn't looked at Usagi at all finally did. Kenji finally noticed her and looked at her then glared. Usagi looked down fast. Kenji's first thoughts were that Motoki got into trouble with the girl. That she had trapped him. Kenji never noticed how Usagi and Motoki had the same eyes. For when he glared Usagi looked down fast scared. Kenji had noticed the hickey on her before he walked away from the two.

Motoki sighed and was glad that the man didn't slap Usagi, for Motoki would have hit him if he had. Motoki stood there waiting for the man to leave so he could then leave with Usagi.

Kenji walked over to his secretary and whispered, "Keep him here until I come back. I'll be right back. He better be here." The woman nodded her head fast knowing to do what he said or risk losing her job. Kenji walked back over to the others who were in the meeting with him. Acting like nothing had happened as he led them all to the elevator. Kenji never noticed Mitsibu looking at him and then at Motoki then back at Kenji.

The group got on the elevator and after the doors closed Motoki looked up and went to move but the secretary ran to him fast. "Please sit and wait. He will be right back. Please?!" she said fast pleading as she touched Motoki's shoulders. Motoki looked at her then nodded his head and sat down pulling Usagi down by him. All three of them were silent. Motoki sat and debated on if they should just leave. He knew Kenji was still mad at him for leaving him.

When Kenji showed up again ten minutes later alone only Motoki looked at him. Usagi just looked down. She was still scared and was starting to worry.

"Come with me boy alone." Kenji said as he walked to his office. Motoki looked at Usagi and said, "Stay here and sit. Don't move." Usagi nodded her head yes as she still looked down. She pulled her bunny closer.

Motoki slowly walked to his father's office and walked in. Kenji closed the door then went to his chair and sat down. Motoki looked at him and waited to move. "Come here and explain why you are back in my office after five years." Kenji said. Motoki went and got on his knees in front of his father. He bowed his head low and said, "Please Father I beg you to forgive me and take me back into your life. I was very wrong."

Kenji looked at Motoki's head. "Where is your mother?" "I don't know….Oh please father. I'll do anything if you'll take me back." "Who is the girl?" Motoki looked at him then said, "She's my…." He paused then said, "She's very good and does what she's told." Motoki wasn't about to explain who Usagi really was, not yet. He knew that Kenji was never told about her.

Motoki was also tired and wasn't ready to argue with the man. He also knew he had placed a new hickey on her neck a few nights ago. No Motoki wasn't ready to explain everything. Father and son looked at each other.

"So you want me to take you back and act like nothing happened. You had picked your mother over me. You want me to take your little slut also? You have gotten weak. Told you. You are a mommy's boy. You are not man enough to care for that girl." Kenji said as he looked away. Motoki stayed silent as his head started to hurt even more. Kenji looked back and the two just looked at each other. "Please." Motoki whispered. Kenji stood up and walked away. "Motoki go out." he said. Motoki stood up and walked to the door and opened it. He stood still when he saw Mitsibu. For the young man looked like his younger brother Mamoru a little.

Mitsibu had gone back to talk to Kenji. He could tell that Motoki was Kenji's son. He had seen pictures. When Mitsibu showed up he looked at Usagi as she glanced at him. Usagi's eyes flew open as she looked at him. Mitsibu raised an eyebrow wondering why she looked so scared. After Motoki stepped out of the office Usagi ran to him fast. Motoki held her as his eyes also opened wide after he spotted Mitsibu. For a second Motoki thought it was Mamoru but realized that this man was a little older and was taller.

Before Motoki could say anything he heard his father. "Ms. Tona have my limo take these two to my mansion." Kenji said as he walked to her. He had followed Motoki out. Ms. Tona looked at Kenji and nodded her head yes fast as she picked up her phone. Motoki looked at Kenji as the man looked back. "You will pay." Kenji said. He then walked over to Mitsibu and started to talk to him totally ignoring his two children.

"Please follow me." Ms. Tona said softly after she walked to Motoki and Usagi. She led them out and down to the garage and the waiting limo. Motoki let Usagi in first then sat beside her. He sighed deeply and was glad when the door closed so it was just him and Usagi.

Usagi sat very still, holding her bunny tightly while Motoki closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had been in the limo. He had just left his father's office. Just like now only then he was mad and upset with his father.

Motoki had gone over to see his father to try to tell him about Usagi. He really hoped that Kenji could help get Usagi away. But Kenji was on his phone the whole time Motoki had been in his office. Kenji was busy conducting business and planning a dinner party for later that evening. When Motoki yelled at him Kenji hung up the phone fast then yelled at Motoki telling him to go away. Motoki looked at Kenji then said that he was going to go back to his mom. He then said that she needed him as he thought about Usagi. Kenji glared then told Motoki to leave and he didn't care. He then answered his ringing phone. Motoki walked out of his father's office and rode home in the limo as his mind wondered if Usagi was doing okay.

Motoki had left her and their mom only three days before and Motoki still had trouble sleeping. He prayed that no men would go to Usagi after their mom went to her room or passed out. Motoki sat there in silence and rode home making up his mind that he would go back for Usagi.

His mom and his dad might not have cared but Motoki did. He cared and would make sure Usagi took a bath and had clean clothes to wear and a hot meal to eat. Motoki cared that Usagi would go to bed on time and start to go to school. He cared and would make sure none of those older men that his mother knew would go to Usagi when she was alone in her room again.

Motoki ran out of the limo after it stopped and ran to his room fast. He called for a cab then packed everything he could. He took what cash he had on hand and then left his room. For Motoki would go back and take care of his little sister and let her know that someone did care for her and that she would be safe from that moment on.

Motoki glance at Usagi as the limo drove them to their newest destination. Motoki reached and moved Usagi's head up and toward him while he smiled. Usagi half smiled at him then hugged him. Motoki moved Usagi to his lap and held her as his eyes closed. Yes Motoki was very glad he had left everything behind. For his baby sister needed him more then his mom and more then his dad ever did. Motoki only hoped that in time their father would understand and maybe forgive him for leaving.

The limo arrived at the mansion and Motoki got out then helped Usagi out after the door was opened. They were both shocked. Motoki had forgotten how big the place was. Usagi got scared again. She had never lived in a big house before. The biggest had been a two bedroom one and a half bath house.

"Come with me." Kenji said as he walked past the two. The two didn't notice or realize that the man had been in another limo following them. Mitsibu waited in that limo. He didn't want the two to see him. He still wondered why they looked at him. Mamoru came to his mind.

Motoki took Usagi's free hand and followed their father into the mansion. Kenji walked in silence and took the two to one of his guestrooms. He knew that Motoki's old room had been given to another. His godson Mitsibu stayed in it when he was there. Kenji also knew that all of Motoki's old things had been boxed up and put in a storage room. Kenji was still shocked that Motoki had shown up. He really had believed that the boy would have only been gone a few months not five years. He had hundreds of questions but didn't ask since he was upset.

Kenji stopped and watched Motoki and Usagi walk into the room that had a private bath. They both looked around the pretty room and were surprised by how big it was. "Where are your things? I'm sure you have some luggage somewhere." Kenji said making Motoki look at him. "Yes sir. The Nineteenth Street Train Station." Motoki said in a soft voice as he handed the locker key to Kenji.

Kenji walked out to the hallway and handed the key to Mitsibu since he was standing there. Mitsibu looked then left out going to get their luggage. After he arrived at the train station and opened the locker Mitsibu was shocked that there were only two small bags. He wondered about Motoki and even Usagi. He knew Motoki was Kenji's son and when he asked Kenji about Usagi, Kenji called her Motoki's whore. Kenji didn't tell her name since he didn't know it. Mitsibu didn't ask anymore questions since he could tell that Kenji was upset. He knew that when Kenji got upset he wouldn't talk. Mitsibu was getting a little upset himself as he drove back to the mansion. He wondered where Motoki had been and why he and even Usagi were in old ripped clothes and only had the two bags. For Mitsibu knew that Kenji had money.

Kenji walked back into the room after giving the key to his oldest godson. Motoki was the only one to look at him for Usagi kept her head down. "I will have some food sent up later. Stay in this room tonight. I'm having a party and I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Kenji said. "Yes sir." Motoki said. Usagi stayed silent. "I will deal with you sometime tomorrow." Kenji said. He then left the two and went to his home office to wait for Mitsibu to show up.

After Mitsibu showed up Kenji called him to him after he saw him walk in. Mitsibu walked in and sat the bags down. He noticed the surprised look on Kenji's face. "This is it?" Kenji asked. "Yes sir." Mitsibu answered. He then walked to the bar and got a bottle of water. He walked out leaving to go pick up his brother for the party.

Kenji reached and opened the bigger bag to look in it. All that was in that bag was few items of clothes for the two, some books including coloring books and a small box of crayons. Then a few dolls. Kenji raised an eyebrow then opened the smaller bag. It had a few more books, a small bag with the two's toothbrushes, a hairbrush, toothpaste, hair items. Then a folder was the last item. Kenji took the folder and opened it to find some personal papers on the two. Shot records, old school papers and the two's birth certificates. Kenji learned Usagi's name and got a shock when he looked. For his name was on Usagi's. She also had his last name just like Motoki.

"Mr. Tuskino your guest are arriving." Kenji looked up to the open doorway at one of his servants. "I'll be right there." Kenji said as he put everything back in the bags. He started to shake his head wondering what sick joke his ex was trying.

Kenji took the bags and sent them with a servant up to the two. He then went and greeted his guest. Kenji at first wondered if Usagi was his but then decided that no she wasn't. He knew that his ex-wife cheated on him while they were together right before she left him for good. Kenji also knew that his ex knew how he wanted a daughter and if Usagi was his then why didn't the woman ever ask him for any money. Kenji went to his guest and for awhile forgot about the two upstairs.

Motoki told the maid thank you after she handed him his bags. She gave him a gentle smile then told him she would be back with a tray of food. Motoki asked if she had some aspirin and she told that she would bring him some. Motoki closed the door then went and sat the bags on a dresser. Usagi walked to him and put her hands on his left arm. Motoki looked at her and smiled. "Motoki…" "Shh Usagi. It'll be okay. Please don't worry." Motoki whispered as he pulled her close and hugged her.

Motoki stood there wondering if he did the right thing by going to their father. For Motoki was tired. He was tired of worrying so much about everything. He needed time to rest and think. Usagi hugged him and tried to do what her brother asked. But deep down she was worried. She had noticed the tired look on Motoki's face and knew she would not bother him with her fears. She would trust him and do what he asked. Usagi knew Motoki would take care of everything. He always did.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 4

"Why do we have to be here?" Mamoru asked his brother as they got out of Mitsibu's car. "Because Kenji told us. It's for the band." Mitsibu answered leading the way to the front doors of the mansion. "I'm sick of this band. They better win the award later." Mamoru mumbled to himself. "Anyway, Kenji's son showed up." Mitsibu said not paying any attention to his brother. Mamoru rolled his eyes not caring. He was tired of being around everyone.

Mamoru really hated his job that he did for Kenji. He was an errand boy. Had to check out places for the band to stay at and then he had to get anything the band and the others wanted or needed. Whether it was drinks and food or magazines for them to read. Any small task that no one else wanted to do. Mamoru was basically a gopher. He was the youngest around so had gotten picked to do that job. Kenji felt it gave Mamoru something to do.

Mamoru wanted to leave so he could go back and see Usagi. She was all he could think about. Mamoru felt that he needed to see her again or his life would end. There was something about her that made Mamoru not sleep or think straight. Mitsibu let Mamoru walk into the mansion first and the two started greeting the people that they knew even the ones they didn't. They had to make a good impression for Kenji.

Motoki handed the tray to the maid and told her thanks. She smiled then left out of the room. Motoki stepped back when an older lady walked in before he could close the door. "Welcome home Master Motoki." She said with a huge smile gracing her face. "Ms…….Ms. Lots?!" Motoki said as he then smiled big. He was very happy to know that his father still had her around. Ms. Lots smiled even more as she gave Motoki a huge hug. "My you've grown. Just look at you so handsome." She said while Motoki stepped back from her. Motoki blushed then looked at Usagi.

"Usagi this is Ms. Lots. She's the head servant in charge of them all. She's also the best cook around. She's even better then our neighbor Mrs. Ling had been. Just wait until you try her crepes." Motoki said making Ms. Lots blush and smile even more. Usagi shyly smiled and shook the lady's hand. She seemed to be a few years older then the two's mother. Usagi thought she was very pretty. Ms. Lots smiled as she looked at Usagi and right away could tell that she was Motoki's sister and Kenji's daughter. She should know. She had been with the family for years. Started working for them even before Kenji and his ex had met and married.

"Welcome Mistress Usagi. I'm very pleased to meet you." Ms. Lots said. "It's nice to meet you." Usagi whispered as she looked back down. "Usagi go and take your bath. It'll help relax your body." Motoki told her. Usagi looked at him then at Ms. Lots. "Here's some fresh towels. Everything you need is in the cabinets in the bathroom." Ms. Lots said handing the towels to Usagi. Usagi took the towels and whispered thanks then walked to the bathroom.

"Here Master Motoki are some aspirins. If you need anything else just let me know." "Thank you Ms. Lots." Motoki said as he hugged her again. Ms. Lots let him go then left out. She would have stayed and talked but could tell by the look on Motoki's face and even Usagi's that they were both tired. She like Mitsibu, wondered where Motoki had been and why the two were in old clothes that didn't fit right. She also wondered why the two seemed skinny. "I'll fix that soon." Ms. Lots said to herself as she started to plan out some healthy meals for the two.

Motoki closed the door then went and got Usagi's nightgown for her. He went to the bathroom and got a drink of water took two aspirins then he sat down and talked to Usagi as she took a bubble bath. After a few minutes he left and went and put their few things away. Only taking up two drawers in the dresser. Their clothes in one the other items in the other. Usagi walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown then laid down in the bed after Motoki told her to. Motoki handed her bunny that still held their money, to her then went and took a quick shower. He then went and lay by Usagi. He turned the lights out by the bed then the two started to go to sleep.

About forty minutes later they both looked to the door when it was suddenly banged opened all the way. A man with a woman hanging all over him stopped and went wide eyed when they spotted the two. The woman giggled while the man said that room was occupied. They left out fast leaving the door open. Motoki got up and closed and locked the door. He then went back and got back into the bed with Usagi. They both fell back asleep fast. It had been a long day for them.

Mamoru sat on the barstool bored out of his mind. He hated those parties and thought about leaving to go up to his room upstairs hoping Kenji would think he had been at the party long enough.

"Hey Kenji who is that up in your guest room on the second floor?" Mamoru heard one of the band members asks. Mamoru laid his head down on the bar and started to tune the others out. "My son and his little whore." He heard Kenji say. "Your son….Motoki" Another older man asked. "Yes. It seems that he's finally back." Kenji answered.

"Did you learn the girl's name?" Mitsibu asked softly. He was a little upset that Kenji didn't seem happy that his son was there. Mitsibu remembered his dad one time right before he died, telling him that he wished Kenji would have gone and checked on Motoki after he had left but Kenji wouldn't. The two men even had a small falling out over it. "Her name is Usagi." Kenji said. He then took a long drink from his beer. Kenji thought about Motoki. He had forgotten that Motoki was back and was there in his home. He finished that beer and started on another one.

Mamoru's head flew up fast when he heard the name Usagi. His eyes went wide while he slowly turned to look at Kenji. He suddenly remembered that one old man asked Usagi where Motoki was. Mamoru didn't notice Mitsibu watching him. Mitsibu realized that Mamoru must have meet the two before as he remembered the looks on Usagi and then Motoki's faces when they had both seen him back at Kenji's office. Mitsibu sighed wondering what Mamoru had done to the two.

Mitsibu got up from his chair and walked over to Mamoru as the young teen sat there looking at Kenji. He looked at Mitsibu when his arm was grabbed and his brother pulled him out of the room. "Talk now. I can tell you know the names." Mitsibu said as he pushed Mamoru to the wall by the front door. No one else was around them. "Stop! What the fuck!" Mamoru said pushing his brother away but Mitsibu stood his ground. "Talk." Mitsibu said pushing Mamoru back again. "All right. Yes I know the two. But not really well…. Well Usagi I do." Mamoru started to say but stopped and smiled. "Mamoru!" "What?! Damn all right! I meet them a few months back. I stayed the night with Usagi alone. All alone." Mamoru said still smiling with his eyes shining. Mitsibu only looked at him not believing. "I did! I didn't know that Motoki guy was Kenji's son." Mamoru then said. Mitsibu let Mamoru's arms go and Mamoru walked back into the room where the others were with Mitsibu following him.

"How old is he now?" The two heard an older man ask Kenji. Kenji took a gulp from his glass then said, "He's eighteen now. Just turned it not to long ago if I remember right. Yeah eighteen." "What about that girl that was with him?" Another asked. He had been in the meeting earlier. "I don't know. I don't care. I forgot to ask." Kenji said. He realized that he didn't look at her birthday on the birth certificate. Kenji suddenly smiled remembering Usagi's body. "I hope she's of age. She was hot." Kenji then said making all the ones around him but two laugh.

Mamoru suddenly got mad and left out of the room fast running up to his room. Mitsibu sat down at the bar staying silent. He glanced at Kenji and thought about Usagi feeling that Kenji was going to be making a huge mistake sometime soon. He got up then went to see Mamoru but Mamoru wouldn't let him in. So Mitsibu went to his private room. Most times he would leave and go back to the condo but now he had the feeling that he should hang around the mansion for awhile.

The next morning Motoki and Usagi woke up right after each other. Motoki stayed in the bed so Usagi did also. "Motoki." "Yes." "Will there be parities every night?" "I really hope not." Motoki answered softly. Usagi looked at him as he looked at her. "For a minute I thought Mama was back. But with more people around." Usagi said. Motoki only smiled. They both looked toward the door when they head the knock.

To be continued.

_Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then past ones. Some are going to be longer and some will be short. Depends on what pops in my head to write. EvaC_


	5. Chapter 5

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 5

_I'm on a roll this week. Here is the next chapter for this story. A big "THANKS!!!" to everyone who has reviewed and to those of you all still reading. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. EvaC_

Motoki got out of the bed fast then ran and opened the door and saw Ms. Lots standing there smiling. "Good morning Master Motoki or I should say good noon." She said as she still smiled. "I'm sorry we slept later then normal. I don't have a clock." Motoki said softly. He was a little embarrassed knowing that their alarm clock had broken and he didn't want to have to spend any money on a new one yet. "Oh no Master Motoki. Don't you worry about that. Everyone is getting up late nothing new around here…….. If it weren't for your father I would have left you alone. He wishes for you both to join him in the dinning room." Ms. Lots said. "Okay thank you. We will be right there." Motoki said then closed and locked the door after she walked away.

Motoki looked at Usagi as she got out of the bed. "Get dressed fast." He told her. Usagi walked to him as he walked to the dresser and did what he said. Since Usagi didn't have much time she only pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Motoki took her hand and then lead her slowly downstairs. He stopped walking when Usagi stopped walking and looked at her.

Motoki made her look at him. "It will be okay." He whispered. "But my stomach hurts. I don't feel good." Usagi whispered. Motoki hugged her and whispered, "Please don't worry." Usagi nodded her head then let him finish leading her to the dinning room.

They both stopped in the archway. Motoki looked around while Usagi continued to look down. "Sit down at the end." Kenji said as he pointed after he spotted the two. Motoki lead Usagi over and they sat down together. Usagi sat with her head down. Motoki looked at her then at the others at the table. He could tell that most had hangovers. Even Kenji seemed to have one. Motoki knew the signs of drunkenness and the after effect. He and Usagi had seen a lot of it while growing up.

Motoki looked at Mitsibu for a second then down fast after Mitsibu looked back at him. Mitsibu sat near Kenji on his right side. Motoki could tell that Mitsibu didn't have a hang over. Mitsibu was sitting there shaking his head back and forth at the others with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Motoki heard Usagi whisper after Ms. Lots placed a plate in front of her. Motoki looked at Ms. Lots after she put a plate down for him. "Thank you." He told her. Ms. Lots only smiled. It was nice to hear those two words in the house. She and the staff mostly just heard thanks from Mitsibu when he would stay around the mansion.

Ms. Lots looked with Motoki at Usagi as she suddenly ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Motoki closed his eyes tight then suddenly ran out to follow her knowing she didn't know where any bathrooms downstairs were and probably wouldn't remember where their room was. He grabbed her just in time to take her to their bathroom where she finished getting sick. Motoki took care of her and wiped her mouth clean when Usagi was done.

Ms. Lots stood there by the table thinking after Motoki left out. She suddenly took Usagi's plate with the fried eggs and bacon back to the kitchen.

"Oh Motoki I'm so sorry. I….I…Ohhh." Usagi said then started crying. She felt so bad, not only her body but for embarrassing him in front of everyone. "Usagi it's okay. You did nothing wrong sweet pea. Please don't cry." Motoki said as he held Usagi and rocked her body slowly. He gave her a few minutes then got up and picked her up to carry her to the bed. He got her a new shirt to wear and helped her put it on.

"Get some rest and don't worry about anything." Motoki said as he covered her up. Usagi hugged her bunny and closed her eyes hoping the nauseous feeling would go away.

Motoki walked to the bathroom then soaked her shirt in the sink. He then left out of the bedroom and closed the door. He leaned against it as tears formed in his eyes. He opened his eyes then glared as he started to walk away going back to the dinning room. He walked in and sat back down. "Everything okay boy?" Kenji asked looking at his son after Motoki sat down. "Yes sir." Motoki said in a soft voice. "That girl okay?" Kenji asked as he then took a drink of coffee. Motoki looked at him. "Usagi will be fine." Motoki said as he looked back at his plate. He wasn't about to tell the truth in front of all those strangers. There were about twenty people around. Motoki would have to talk to Kenji alone. He had some questions about Mitsibu and Mamoru but wouldn't ask in front of people he didn't know. He needed to find out about the two then find out if Mamoru was around.

Motoki missed his dad shake his head as Kenji looked at him. Motoki slowly picked at his food then looked up fast when he heard Mamoru's voice. Mamoru walked into the room with a woman who seemed to be in her twenty's hanging on his arm. She laughed then let his arm go and walked away toward her friends. Mamoru was glad she was away from him. He suddenly stopped walking and looked at Motoki who looked back. Mamoru suddenly smiled even more then went and sat down across from Mitsibu on Kenji's left side. He looked but didn't see Usagi and wondered were she was.

"Who are these people father?" Motoki suddenly asked making Kenji look at him again. Kenji smiled then said, "Well most of them work for me or are in the newest band I'm producing. The man here on my right is Mitsibu and on my left is his younger brother Mamoru. They are my godson's and help me out in my business. You would have met them both years ago if you hadn't left."

Motoki looked at Mitsibu then over at Mamoru. Everyone saw Motoki glare at Mamoru and they all raised an eyebrow. Mamoru looked down fast. "Oh I see someone is jealous." Kenji said smiling even more. He thought Motoki was upset that Mamoru was sitting where Motoki should have been. Motoki looked at him and moved his head back and forth. "I need to tal….." Motoki started to say but was interrupted by Kenji. "Oh don't be jealous son. You're the one that left. Don't hate Mamoru for becoming my new son. He didn't leave me unlike you. You who had to be with your mommy." Kenji said. Motoki looked down as Kenji started to put him down in front of everyone at the table. Everyone but Mitsibu and Mamoru laughed or smiled. Mitsibu sat looking down also along with Mamoru. Mitsibu didn't like how Kenji was acting toward Motoki. Mamoru was wondering where Usagi was. He didn't care about what Kenji was saying. All his mind was screaming out was that Usagi was near.

Kenji stood up after he was done talking and started to walk out. He stopped by Motoki's chair and told him to clean the dinning room then to go back to his room. Motoki only nodded his head as he continued to look down. He missed everyone but Mamoru looking at him as they followed Kenji out. Mamoru wanted to go find Usagi but when he got to the stairs Kenji yelled for him to go into the living room where the others were at for their morning meeting. Mitsibu was the last one out of the dinning room. He paused at the doorway and looked back at Motoki. He wanted to talk to him but wasn't sure on what to say or where to start. He sighed and turned to walk away to the others. He figured he'd try to talk to Motoki alone later.

Motoki sighed deeply after he was left alone. He knew he should have stopped Kenji and said something but at the moment he knew that if he had looked up and saw Mamoru again he would have attacked him. Motoki needed time to think about how to bring up everything. He also needed to talk to Usagi.

Motoki stood up then started to gather the dishes on the table. He needed to do something to stop from picking up a knife and going to Mamoru. "Motoki stop. We will clean up in here." Ms. Lots told him in a soft gentle voice as she and three young ladies walked into the room. Each lady was in a maid's uniform. "I can do it. I…..I don't want anyone in trouble." Motoki said. "Now Master Motoki you do what I say. Don't think I can't take you over my knee. I'm not worried about Kenji. I can handle him….I made a special meal just for Mistress Usagi. You take this tray to her now. There is even some food for you. I know you didn't eat." Ms. Lots said as she handed a covered tray to Motoki. Motoki smiled then told her and the others thank you. They all smiled at him then finished cleaning.

Ms. Lots walked to the doorway and watched Motoki walk away. She wondered what was on his mind and knew he had wanted to talk to Kenji about Usagi. She had heard him right before Kenji started talking. "You need to tell him the truth soon Motoki. Something bad is going to happen soon if you don't." Ms. Lots whispered to herself as she turned and started helping the others.

Motoki slowly walked to the stairs passing the living room. He stopped walking when he heard Kenji saying something about him. Putting Motoki down again then saying something nice about Mitsibu and his brother. Motoki glared again when he heard Mamoru's name. "I'll get that bastard." Motoki said to himself as he started walking to his room. He walked in and saw Usagi sitting on the window seat looking outside. Her head was leaning against the window.

"Usagi here's a tray of food made just for you by Ms. Lots. Come and eat. It should help." Motoki said sitting the tray down on the coffee table. Usagi walked to him and sat down and started eating. Motoki sat by her and debated on how to tell her that Mamoru was there in the mansion just a floor below them.

Usagi seemed to be maturing those past few weeks just a little Motoki thought as he looked at her as he slowly ate. He knew she was trying to be brave for him so he wouldn't worry. But Motoki knew that Usagi would be scared even more. It was hard enough being in a strange place with so many strange people around. At least when they had been around their mother, they knew most of those people since they came around so much to see the woman. And their father wasn't making things easy for them. He wasn't trying to talk to them alone or even ask any questions that mattered.

Motoki still wanted to know what Usagi thought about with Mamoru since she wouldn't talk about him or what he had done. Only that one time when she asked Motoki about what Mamoru had done to her. Then after that Usagi wouldn't talk about it. Motoki wondered if she would talk after he told her that she might be, probably was, carrying Mamoru's baby.

So many different thoughts were flying around Motoki's head along with Usagi's. She was starting to wonder if Motoki made the right decision to bring them around a man who didn't seem to want to have any thing to do with them. She felt in just that day not even a full day, that the man hated them. Usagi was also starting to think that she was really sick and wondered if she was dieing. She shook her head no knowing that Motoki would let her know if she was.

While Usagi slowly ate and wondered and Motoki looked at her with his mind wondering as he ate, Mamoru sat on the edge of his seat half listening to Kenji and the others talk. Mamoru wanted to leave and go up and see Usagi. Make sure it was really the only girl who was on his mind day and night for the last few months. He knew deep in his heart that she was there. He could feel it in the air. His body screamed out that she was near.

Mitsibu sat and glanced at Mamoru wondering why Motoki glared at his brother. With a look of hate in Motoki's eyes like he wanted to kill Mamoru. Mitsibu wondered what Mamoru had done now. Usagi crossed his mind for a second again. "Is she his type? Damn I don't even know my own brothers type. I mean I know he likes girls…..but he doesn't talk to any of the ones around here." Mitsibu thought to himself. He knew his brother liked to keep things to himself. And the two brothers really weren't that close. Not like they should be. "He had to have done something because I can tell that something has been on his mind for the last couple of months." Mitsibu's mind said to himself.

"Damn it Kenji shut the fuck up and end this stupid ass meeting so I can go see her! I know it's her. Usagi…….. My Usagi….My……. Usako!…. Yes Usako. That's a great name for her! And I will be her Mamo…..Mamochan!" Mamoru's mind thought as his left leg started to move up and down even faster as a silly grin formed on his face.

"Tibbs go up and get my son and that girl and bring them to me. They both better be together. That girl better be with him or you're fired." Kenji told his butler. The butler bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Mitsibu and Mamoru both looked at Kenji at the same time after he sent the butler to tell Motoki to show up and that Usagi had better be with him.

To be continued

_Hee Hee don't you love Mamoru being possessive. I do!!! Until next time._


	6. Chapter 6

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 6

_I am so sorry Peeps, but Kenji and Mamoru don't find out in this chapter. Not until next time.  
AND ohhhh boy! Will they find out!.............. I have to build the drama first! EvaC_

Motoki continued to sit by Usagi as she slowly finished eating her food. "Motoki I don't understand something." "What don't you understand?" "Well I think I'm getting fatter but I've been getting sick a lot….Am I dieing?" Usagi asked innocently. Motoki sat there and only looked at her. Usagi glanced at him and saw Motoki shake his head no. She smiled and took a drink of juice. "What about my booby's?" Usagi whispered. "What about them?" Motoki whispered as he looked down. "They seem bigger and they are starting to hurt." Usagi told him as she looked at him again. Motoki stayed silent for a few as he looked back at her.

Before she could talk more about her body Motoki said, "Usagi I need to tell you something really important." "Okay" "You need to know that there is a band here, a music group recording an album. They will be staying here I guess for awhile." "Will there be more parties?" "I believe so……there always were before…….Also…..that guy we saw at the office yesterday…….." Motoki stopped. How could he tell Usagi about Mamoru being there? Knowing she would get upset. Usagi looked at Motoki while her eyes widened some as she remembered. Motoki sighed then said, "His name is Mitsibu. It seems that he and his younger brother are father's Godson's." Motoki said a little fast. Usagi continued to look at him.

Motoki looked at her then said, "His brother is……that guy……Mamoru." Usagi suddenly turned pale making Motoki pull her to his lap. "Oh Usa please don't worry or try not to. He won't bother you. I won't let him near you I promise." Motoki said as he moved her hair back. Usagi stayed silent thinking about Mamoru.

The two of them both jumped when they heard the knock on the door. Usagi moved off of Motoki and he stood up and ran to answer the door. "Afternoon Master Motoki. Your father has demanded that you and the young misses go to him in the living room. You both need to go." The butler told him. Motoki looked at Usagi as he told the man okay. The butler walked away as Usagi walked to Motoki. She took his hand and let him lead her out of the room and down the stairs. Motoki thought that Usagi seemed to be in a daze.

After they arrived in the living room, Usagi moved to be standing half behind Motoki as she continued to look down and hold his hand. Motoki looked right at Kenji while the man started telling them how the band would be staying there and that Motoki and Usagi had to stay out of their way.

Mamoru sat and looked at Usagi as he got happy that she was really there. He couldn't believe his luck. "Oh happy day! Oh happy day! Usako is here and near! Mine, Mine, Mine!" Mamoru thought to himself as he sang in his mind and smiled even more.

"You two are to stay in your room unless I send for you then you come right away." Kenji could be heard saying. Motoki only nodded his head yes as he stood staying silent as he looked at the man.

Usagi glanced over at Mamoru with only her eyes moving. She could feel his eyes on her. She noticed her hair ribbon on his wrist and got a little surprised. Usagi remembered him taking it. She didn't think he would keep it.

Motoki thinking their father was done since the man got silent, started to turn to walk out but stopped when he heard Kenji tell him that he changed his mind and that he wants the two to help the servants out. Kenji didn't know that Motoki had done cleaning before. He never did when he had been with Kenji. Motoki looked at the man and asked, "Is that all?" Kenji got a little surprised and only nodded his head yes. He was a little shocked by the tone in Motoki's voice and that he looked at Kenji with a slight look of hate in his eyes.

Motoki walked out of the room fast taking Usagi with him. He didn't like all of those guys looking at her. He had noticed all of them but Mitsibu looked at her. Mitsibu sat and looked at his younger brother trying to figure out what was going on. He knew that Mamoru wouldn't talk. That boy was known to keep to himself and not talk about personal things. But Mitsibu would figure it out sooner or later.

That evening Motoki took Usagi down to the dinning room since they both had to be there. Surprisingly everyone just ate and stayed silent. Most of the men looked at Usagi wishing they could see her face. Usagi sat looking down the whole time. Some of her hair was covering her face. The woman who were in there looked at Motoki but he didn't pay any attention to them. Motoki sat on the edge of his seat waiting for someone, meaning Mamoru to try to go near Usagi or to talk to her. "Let him say her name. Go on and look at her. I dare you…..I'll take this knife………" Motoki thought as his left hand held his steak knife tightly as he glanced at Mamoru now and then.

But Mamoru didn't say anything and didn't move from his seat until he finished eating. He then left out fast running to his room upset. He hated all of the guys checking Usagi out and he hated that he couldn't talk to her. He also hated that she wouldn't even look at him. Mamoru could tell that Motoki knew that Mamoru had slept with Usagi by the looks Motoki gave to him. Mamoru got jealous still believing that Motoki was Usagi's boyfriend. He pictured the two having sex and got mad and started to throw things around his room. He then fell on his bed and yelled into his pillows as the tears started to fall.

"It's not fair! She's so close to me now and not with me!" Mamoru said to himself. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to sleep.

Kenji surprising was the last one out of the room after eating. He sat and looked at his son still very surprised that the young man was home. Kenji glanced at Usagi and smiled thinking about how pretty she seemed and how his son had good tasted.

Usagi sat and waited for Motoki to finish. She was afraid to leave his side. Usagi didn't even know who was in the room with them and didn't know that Mamoru had been in there since she looked at no one. She had the feeling that their father was looking at her now and then. But she wouldn't look at him. He scared her.

"Father I need to talk to you." Motoki said as he looked at the man across from him. Kenji looked at him. "Kenji we're ready to start the new song." One of the female band members said from the doorway. "I'll be right there." Kenji said as he started to stand up. He walked toward Motoki and stopped by his chair. Motoki looked up at him. "I'm busy with work. We will talk when I say….. Clean up in here and this time do it alone or I'll fire those who help." Kenji said. "Okay." Motoki said. "I mean it." Kenji said then walked out fast leaving the two alone.

Ms. Lots stood by the kitchen door shaking her head back and forth. Motoki looked at her then stood up. He and Usagi worked together to clean up. When Ms. Lots went to them she told Motoki to hush and she wasn't worried about Kenji. The three worked together then Motoki took Usagi back up to their room.

They both got ready for bed then sat down and started to watch the TV. Usagi sat on the floor and started to read a book while Motoki relaxed waiting for the aspirin to kick in since his headache came back. He lay back on the sofa and put his feet up while Usagi sat in front by his legs. They both looked to the door when Kenji opened it a few hours later. He raised an eyebrow a little surprised that the two were watching TV and not doing something else. They weren't even sitting right beside each other.

"I…..I want this door to stay unlocked at night. During the day I want it left open." Kenji told them. "Yes sir." Motoki said. Kenji looked at him again then left out leaving the door open. Motoki sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Motoki I want to go home." Usagi whispered. Motoki moved to sit beside her and put his arms around her. Motoki stayed silent and just held her close.

The next morning the two went down together and again Usagi ran out fast. Kenji watched and looked at Motoki. But Motoki just sat and ate after he saw Ms. Lots leave out. Ms. Lots went to Usagi and helped her since Motoki didn't leave. She stayed and talked to Usagi getting to know a lot about where the two had been and about their mother. But since Usagi didn't know she was pregnant she didn't say anything about it. She only told Ms. Lots how Motoki said she had some type of stomach flu. Motoki didn't leave out since he didn't want anyone asking questions. He wanted to hurt Mamoru. He wanted to talk to Kenji alone but the man was never alone it seemed. Motoki wondered if Kenji was doing it on purpose.

Again Kenji put Motoki down in front of the others and called him some names and again Kenji told Motoki he had to clean up then to help the staff clean up the mansion. Motoki did it and thought about what Usagi had said the night before. But where could they really go.

Mamoru stayed alone in his room that day not talking to anyone. Since he did the others noticed and wondered about him. Mitsibu decided that he would go and ask Motoki what was going on if Mamoru wouldn't talk. Mitsibu waited and watched everything.

That next day Motoki was put down by Kenji again and again he was told to clean. Motoki let Kenji do it hoping the man would get tired of it soon. As long as Kenji picked on him he left Usagi alone Motoki figured. Motoki had told Usagi to stay in their room but she went to him after the others ate and left the dinning room. She stayed near Motoki and helped him clean. Motoki was glad to see her since he was about to leave to get her. He didn't want anyone near Usagi so kept her by his side. Motoki knew that the guys in the band and those who worked for Kenji hung around and would talk about Usagi. Each talking about how fine she was and how lucky Motoki was.

Usagi didn't get sick the next morning since Ms. Lots gave her a plate with lite foods on it. While she ate and looked down, Mamoru and Motoki were seen glaring at each other and the others could feel the tension between the two. They noticed Mamoru looking at Usagi a lot and figured he wanted her. They all did. Motoki had Usagi go with him to the dinning room so their father wouldn't ask anything and he didn't want Mamoru to find out she was alone in the room and chance him going to her.

Mitsibu that night went to Mamoru and made him talk. Mamoru finally did and told his brother again about meeting Usagi and then how they had sex. But Mamoru told Mitsibu that Usagi had wanted it also. He told how she wanted to pay him back. Mamoru then got silent. Mitsibu left out of Mamoru's room not really believing the younger boy. He started to walk to his own room but stopped and glanced into the room that Motoki and Usagi were sharing. Mitsibu really wondered what was going on. He didn't believe like the others that the two were lovers. Motoki didn't act like the other guys did with their girls and Usagi acted like a little girl at times. Like now she did.

Usagi sat on the floor playing with her two dolls sitting in front of the TV watching an anime show now and then. Her eyes were shining bright showing she was enjoying the show. Mitsibu watched as Motoki walked out of the bathroom and went and sat behind Usagi and started to brush her hair. When Motoki finished her hair he suddenly bent forward and sucked Usagi on he neck while Usagi started to giggle. A few seconds later Motoki sat back smiling. "There that should make them believe." Motoki said as he patted Usagi on the head. Usagi only giggled again. "Come on bug-a-boo put your dolls up. It's bed time." Motoki said as he stood up and pulled Usagi up to stand.

Mitsibu watched the two get into the bed. He raised an eyebrow then suddenly smiled when Usagi lay on Motoki's arm and he started to read a story to her. It was a fairy tale. Usagi sat with Motoki and held her bunny and smiled big while Motoki read the story. Changing his voice now and then for the different characters.

"Those two aren't lovers. They are siblings." Mitsibu said to himself. He smiled even more and walked away going to his room. He lay in his bed and thought about Motoki. "If I didn't know better I would say he is gay." Mitsibu said to himself as he sat down and got to thinking about how Motoki acted. It was confirmed that next day.

Mitsibu walked into his bedroom to get something and saw Motoki standing by the bed. Motoki went to turn to say something wanting to ask if the person who was in his old room knew where his old things were, but his words died in his mouth after he saw Mitsibu in his swim trunks. Mitsibu looked back then smiled when Motoki blushed as he looked hard at Mitsibu's fit body. His eyes going down then back up slowly. His mouth dropping open just a little while his eyes widen. Motoki suddenly left out fast not even looking at the three girls who were walking toward him in bikinis. Each one tried to get Motoki's attention but he wouldn't look at any of them at all. Mitsibu smiled even more. He went and closed his door as he whispered, "I knew it. He's gay also." Mitsibu leaned against his closed door and thought about Motoki even more. Never before had he wanted someone so bad. He wanted to talk to Motoki and get to know him better. "Something about him pulls me to him." Mitsibu said to himself.

Just as Mitsibu wanted Motoki, Mamoru still wanted Usagi. He wanted her even more since she was so close to him. He would watch her but didn't notice how young she was. He only looked at her body and remembered how good Usagi had felt and looked naked. How beautiful she was to him. Mamoru sat in silence while the other guys around and even some of the girls talked about Usagi. Each wanting her or they would talk about how lucky Motoki was. Mamoru wanted to yell at them to shut up and tell how Usagi was his or she would be but he didn't say anything. He just sat and got mad. Mamoru wanted to tell them that he had Usagi but believed they wouldn't believe him and pick on him. Mamoru also didn't want to talk bad about Usagi and her finding out and then get mad at him and then not talk to him at all. Mamoru was trying to get up the courage to go to Usagi and talk to her.

Mamoru never noticed some of the women talk about him or a few of them get jealous since he was now looking at only Usagi. Before Mamoru would look at them and check them out. They didn't realize that Mamoru didn't like any of them since he still remembered hearing them talking about how he wouldn't be good in bed and wouldn't know what to do. He still remembered one day when he had gotten really embarrassed after they all saw him and each of them started laughing at him calling him a baby boy each knowing he had listened to them talking.

Motoki finally had a stress attack and cried in the shower that night. He was going to go and talk to his father and tell him the truth about Usagi and everything else. Motoki knew Usagi would be starting to show soon if she was pregnant and she needed to go to a doctor.

After Usagi was sound asleep, Motoki left their room. He slowly made his way to the living room after he had checked his father's room. But that room was empty. Motoki slowly made his way to the living room were he heard voices and was going to walk in but he stopped when he heard his father tell whoever he was talking to that Motoki was weak and how he couldn't care for himself or Usagi calling her his little slut. Kenji then went on to say that Motoki must have knocked Usagi up and it was only a matter of time when the truth came out.

Motoki got tears and only stood there hiding in the dark. He finally went back to his room when his father said how the other guys have been better sons to him. Motoki cried hard and sat in the shower with the water falling on him. Even after the water turned cold he sat there with his knees under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs thinking.

The next day Motoki was silent. Not talking to anyone but Usagi and even then not much. He wouldn't look at Kenji at all and Kenji left Motoki alone that morning. The only ones to notice Motoki's change was Usagi, Ms. Lots and Mitsibu. But the three didn't say anything. Mitsibu was also silent as he thought about asking Motoki and Usagi to stay at his condo. He knew Kenji put Motoki down and wondered why Kenji hated Motoki so much when Motoki seemed to be a good son. Mitsibu also wondered what Motoki had done to make Kenji so mad.

The others around had been busy that week with their new songs that none noticed how Motoki and Usagi looked like each other. Only the servants had noticed since the two helped them out a little. But the servants would send them to their room. They didn't feel right with the two helping.

Mamoru continued to hang alone. He wanted Usagi more then anything in the world. He wasn't use to not getting what he wanted. He had always gotten everything that he wanted. Mamoru like Mitsibu started to think about getting Usagi and taking her to the condo to stay. But he could never get her alone. She also wouldn't look at him or anyone but Motoki or the servants. Mamoru started to wonder if she even knew he was there. But Usagi did know and she wondered about him.

Kenji sat that night and thought about Motoki and Usagi. He knew he would have to talk to Motoki at some point since he wanted to see Usagi's birth certificate again. But he shook his head no thinking to himself that Motoki would have gone to him and told him. Kenji started to think that his ex-wife sent the two to him to get his money. He got mad. Not only believing it but he got mad again at Motoki for leaving him.

"Don't you leave me son." Kenji told little Motoki after his divorce was finalized. "I won't Daddy." Motoki said as he walked with his father to his car. "Promise me you will be with me and never your mother. You will live with only me always." Kenji said as he bent down to one of his knees and looked at his son who was only eight at the time. "I promise Daddy. I love you." Motoki said. He then hugged his father. Kenji smiled big and hugged his son back.

"You broke your promise boy." Kenji said. He suddenly threw his glass into the fireplace. "NO! You won't get me and fool me!" Kenji said to no one since he was alone in his room. He suddenly fell down on his bed and passed out.

Motoki woke up the next morning very early. The seventh full day that he and Usagi had shown up in Kenji's life. Motoki left the room with Usagi still in the bed and went to find Ms. Lots. He found her alone in the kitchen. She saw him and smiled then frowned by the look on his face. "Ms. Lots could you get something for me today please?" Motoki asked very softly. Ms. Lots walked to him as she nodded her head yes.

Usagi got out of the bed after Motoki closed the door. She sat up then got off of the bed and walked to the bathroom after she got her clothes. She got a drink of water and looked at herself in the mirror as she took her nightgown off. She turned and looked sideways and noticed that her breast seemed bigger. Usagi reached and touch them and wondered why they were still hurting. She remembered when she asked Motoki why they hurt but he wouldn't talk. Usagi had noticed he got a sad look in his eyes as he frowned.

Usagi sighed and finished dressing then walked to the window and looked out. She missed being outside. The only time she and Motoki went outside was when they would go to the balcony that the room had at night. Usagi hated that they had to stay in their room when they didn't have to eat with the others or when they helped the servants out. Usagi enjoyed doing that. Gave her something to do. Usagi knew that Motoki didn't want their father saying anything if Motoki were to ask if they could go out and Usagi didn't blame him for not asking. Kenji still scared Usagi and she could tell that Motoki didn't want the man to say anything. To Usagi she thought Kenji acted like he was younger then his true age. He didn't seem very mature to her.

Usagi hated being in that big house with stranger looking at her and even Motoki. The only thing she did enjoy was the meals and how nice Ms. Lots and the other staff were to her and Motoki. They had only been there for about a week but it felt like a year Usagi thought to herself.

Usagi walked out of the bathroom and saw Motoki and Ms. Lots talking very softly to each other by the door. They both looked at Usagi and Ms. Lots smiled at her while Motoki looked at the small brown bag in his hands. Ms. Lots already had what Motoki asked for waiting. She had gotten it the night before.

Ms. Lots gave Motoki a kiss on his cheek then left out of the room closing the door very gently. She leaned on the door and closed her eyes. "I knew it. And I would bet money that Mamoru is the father." She whispered to herself. Ms. Lots had the feeling that Usagi was with child that first day she saw Usagi run out of the dinning room. She had the feeling that it was Mamoru's since she always saw Motoki glare at the boy and Mamoru looking at Usagi so hard and so much. Ms. Lots walked away from the door to wait.

Motoki looked up and over at Usagi and sighed. He slowly walked to Usagi and took her right hand and they walked over to sit on the window seat. Usagi glanced down at the small bag in his lap but didn't say anything.

"Usagi my sweet little girl." Motoki said very softly. Usagi looked at him and saw he had tears in his eyes. She reached and put both hands on his face. Motoki turned his head and closed his eyes for a minute then said, "You have asked why your breast have been hurting and why you have the stomach movement and been getting sick……." "Yes Motoki?" Usagi whispered still looking at him as her hands dropped to her lap. Motoki looked at her and said, "That time with Mamoru when he….." Usagi looked away but then back at Motoki when he made her. "He….He…." Motoki began but stopped. They looked at each other.

"You're pregnant Usagi and Ms. Lots got a test for you to take so we will know if it's true." Motoki said fast. "But…..But….." Usagi started to say but stopped and shook her head no fast. "Sweetness your breast hurt. You have gained a little weight. You've been sick in the mornings for awhile. You also haven't had a period in a few months." Motoki said softly. Usagi only continued to move her head back and forth. Motoki hugged her close and said, "Take the test so we will know the truth. It is time to know for sure."

They looked at each other then stood up together. They walked into the bathroom and Motoki locked the door. They sat be each other and he read the directions.

Usagi did the test and they both sat and waited while they held each others hands.

To be continued.

_I promise that you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. EvaC_


	7. Chapter 7

Found a Lost love

Chapter 7

_As promised here is the next chapter. Thanks again to you all for reviewing. EvaC_

Usagi and Motoki sat right beside each other holding hands. They were both silent. Usagi was trying to stay calm while Motoki sat and counted in his head. When he thought the time was up, Motoki stood up and went and picked up the pregnancy test and looked. Usagi saw the look on his face and knew the results. She stood up and walked to the door and went to open it. When it wouldn't open she got tears and suddenly screamed. Motoki dropped the stick and ran to Usagi. He held her close as the tears fell from her eyes and Usagi clung to him and started to cry hard. Motoki got the door opened and picked Usagi up and carried her to the bed gently laying her on it. Usagi turned her head and cried into the pillow. Motoki left out of the room to look for Ms. Lots. He really didn't know what he was going to do. Motoki wasn't going to tell his father. Not with the way the man had been treating him and what he had said.

Motoki slowly started to walk to the kitchen knowing Ms. Lots would be in there but stood still when he heard Mamoru in the living room. Mamoru and four guys who were in the room with him all started laughing. "Yeah I had her. Best pussy I ever had." Mamoru could be heard saying. Motoki slowly walked over to the living room and looked in seeing Mamoru and guys standing around him. "Damn I bet it was tight." One of the guys said. "Man that girl is fine. I wouldn't mind getting my dick wet by her. Kenji's son is one lucky son of a bitch!" The one guy on Mamoru left said while the others laughed and Mamoru looked down. "When did you have her?" The guy standing in front of Mamoru asked again. Mamoru looked at him and said, "I told you almost three months going on four. I had to go to her town on that promotion before we left for Paris." "A one night stand." The guy who was by the fireplace said as he walked to the others. They all laughed again while Mamoru looked down again. He was starting to feel bad for talking about Usagi and by what some of the things those guys were saying. "No wonder she won't look at Mamoru. Knowing she slept with him but is with Kenji's son." The guy to Mamoru's right said. The guys all laughed again while Mamoru suddenly looked up at the door.

When Mamoru spotted Motoki he suddenly felt ashamed for talking bad about Usagi. But then he imagined Motoki lying between Usagi's legs and kissing her and making love to her. Mamoru got jealous and mad knowing he didn't want Usagi with anyone but him.

Motoki glared at Mamoru and slowly walked into the room. He never looked at the other guys. He never saw Mitsibu and Kenji look into the room at him. They both saw the look of hate in Motoki's eyes and wondered what was wrong. They hadn't heard what Mamoru and the guys were saying. They had only heard the guys all laughing now and then.

The guys around Mamoru got silent after they saw Motoki. Everyone around knew that there was tension between Motoki and Mamoru.

"You raped her." Motoki said as he stopped walking. Mamoru saw the other guys look at him. "I did not! She wanted it. Begged me to." Mamoru then said. He had to make the others think he hadn't been a virgin. Motoki just looked at him while the other guys all smiled. Mitsibu walked faster to the open glass door more so he could hear better.

"No! You raped her!" Motoki yelled out as he ran to Mamoru and attacked him knocking him to the ground. Mamoru was caught off guard and so where the others. Motoki was able to get six hits in before the other guys pulled him off of Mamoru. "She was a virgin and knew nothing about sex!" He said as two of the guys held him. "OH! You're just jealous that I popped her cherry! I had her first!" Mamoru said as he got up with help from the other two guys. Mitsibu opened the glass door more and started to walk into the room with Kenji following.

Motoki shook his head no but stood still. The two guys by him thinking he wouldn't do anything since Kenji was walking into the room let him go. "You raped my thirteen year old little sister!" Motoki suddenly said as he went back and attacked Mamoru again. They fell back braking a table and the lamp that was on it. Motoki hadn't seen his father or Mitsibu as they ran to the two to help the other guys stop the fight between the two. The two rolled until Mamoru was under Motoki. Motoki hit at him none stop until Mitsibu and two of the guys were able to pull him off of Mamoru.

Mitsibu moved back from the others, taking Motoki with him as he wrapped his arms around Motoki and held him tight. Motoki suddenly stood still after Mitsibu blew gently in his ear. Motoki glared at the others. He glared even more at Kenji as he helped Mamoru stand up and ask him if he was ok while he told Motoki to stop. "Your sister?" Kenji asked as he turned and looked at Motoki while Mamoru wiped the blood from his mouth. He could feel his right eye start to close and knew he would have a black eye.

Motoki hated Kenji for not caring if he was okay. Everyone looked at Motoki as he glared at Kenji. "Yes my sister! Your daughter! Who is only thirteen! He raped Usagi and she's pregnant! Your precious Godson Mamoru raped her four months ago and got her pregnant!" Motoki said not caring anymore. He moved from Mitsibu and walked out of the room fast.

Motoki ran to the stairs and saw Ms. Lots walking down. "The test was positive." Motoki whispered. "I know I just saw your sister." Ms. Lots said. "Is she still crying?" "No Usagi's just sitting there looking at the wall." Motoki looked down then said, "Thank you….. For everything." Ms. Lots smiled as he ran up to his room. She turned and continued down the steps.

Mamoru stood very still. All he heard was that Usagi was only thirteen. "Mamoru is it true? Did you? Or did you lie to me" Mitsibu asked making the teen look at him. Mamoru knew everyone was looking at him. Mamoru glanced at Kenji but the older man had a shocked look on his face. "Thirteen? His mother…….She was pregnant when she left me….." Kenji whispered to himself. Mamoru didn't say anything and ran out of the room fast. He saw Ms. Lots and stood still then hide behind the door and listened to the others talk thinking that she hadn't seen him. Ms. Lots only smiled and continued to walk to the others.

"I wonder if she really is pregnant." "Yeah and if it is Mamoru's." Two of the guys said as they looked at the others. "Yeah and if they are really brother and sister." "She always has a hickey on her neck." The other two said. "Mamoru didn't lie to you about sleeping with her. He told me he had her the morning after he met her. Told me twice and it was the same each time. Word for word. Motoki is also gay. I can tell." Mitsibu said in a soft voice. Everyone but Kenji looked at him and got quiet. Each thinking about how they knew that Mitsibu was gay. Mamoru stood behind the door and listened.

"Usagi is Motoki's little sister. He puts the hickey on her so you guys wouldn't try to get her." Ms. Lots said as she walked into the room. Everyone looked at her. She only looked at Kenji. "The two have the same eyes and face. Same hair coloring. Haven't you noticed? As a matter of fact Usagi looks more like you Kenji." She said still looking at Kenji. They both knew that he hadn't spent anytime alone with just the two. "And yes she is pregnant. I got the test for her to take. If my guess is right I would say Usagi is about four-months going on five. She will be showing soon. Her chest is already getting ready with milk. I feel sorry for her since the milk is making her chest bigger and makes her look older then her age." Ms. Lots said as she smiled at Kenji with a smug look on her face. He only looked at her with so many questions going through his mind. The guys all looked at Kenji then back at Ms. Lots.

Mamoru ran to his room and closed the door. It suddenly hit him that Usagi and Motoki were related and Usagi was Mamoru's and only his. He smiled and knew deep in his heart that they would be together. He smiled even more. He never dreamed that Motoki and Usagi would leave.

Kenji suddenly remembered when Usagi had been sick those mornings. Kenji felt his chest tighten up as it hit him hard that Usagi was his daughter. He didn't see the others look at him as he left out of the room and slowly went up the stairs. Going up to the room where he had placed his two children.

Motoki ran to the bedroom and ran in and closed and locked the door. Usagi watched as he went and pulled the two bags from the closet. "We are leaving now. I'm tired of this! How he treats me and I won't let that little bastard look at you and say things about you or the others. Sick bastards!" Motoki said as he threw his and Usagi's items in the bags. Usagi went to him and nodded her head yes. She could tell that he had been in a fight but Usagi didn't ask any questions.

Motoki finished fast and took Usagi's hand and took her to the balcony that faced the front yards. He let the bags drop then Usagi's bunny. He then sat on the edge and put Usagi in his arms. She hugged him tight as he jumped down. After they landed Motoki let Usagi go and put one bag over his back and took the other in his right hand. He took Usagi's free hand and then ran off dragging her behind him. Usagi held her bunny close and ran with Motoki.

Their father slowly made his way to their room and tried the door but found it locked. He knocked then reached for his keys and unlocked the door when there was no answer. Kenji opened the door then slowly walked in and noticed the dresser drawers open and the closet door open. Everything was empty. He walked to the bathroom and it was bare.

Kenji looked to the trashcan and saw the pregnancy test box and the test on the counter. He saw the line showing the test was positive. Kenji closed his eyes tight as a tear fell from each eye. He thought about each time that he had looked at Usagi and the first time, the only time he had seen her eyes back at his office. Kenji made a fist as it hit him hard that the two were gone and he was to blame.

"I'm leaving to be with Usagi. She needs me. She needs to know that someone cares about her." Motoki said softly. Kenji looked at him and asked, "Who is Usagi?" Motoki looked back at his father for the last time and said, "My little sister." Kenji's eyes went wide as he remembered the last things his son had said before he left him five years ago.

Kenji left out of the bedroom fast yelling for everyone to come to him. Kenji never saw Mamoru leave his own room and go into the two's room. Mamoru was shocked that it was empty and Usagi was gone. He saw the test on the counter where Kenji had dropped it. Mamoru looked at it and only stared at it reliezing that Usagi was going to have his baby. "She was a virgin! My little sister!" Mamoru remembered hearing Motoki tell him. "Oh God!" Mamoru mumbled to himself as he slowly walked out of the room. His hand automatically putting the test in his pants pocket.

Kenji walked into the living room and asked Mitsibu and some of the others if they saw Motoki and Usagi. They all shook their head no. Ms. Lots walked back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Kenji. It took God seven days to create this wonderful world and it took you seven days no seven and a half days…… wait this day has only started and they had arrived in the late afternoon…..Damn Kenji, it didn't take you long to drive YOUR son and YOUR daughter out of your life. Probably for good this time." Ms. Lots said. Kenji and the others all looked at her. "Be silent Millie." Kenji said softly. "Don't you dare tell me to be silent Kenji! You have no one to blame but yourself!" Millie said as she walked toward him and stood in his way. Ms. Lots knew Motoki had left with Usagi and she wanted to give them time to get away.

"Millie…" "Shut up! A week they were here! Not even full seven days! I hope you're happy with yourself for the way you treated your own son. Talking shit because it made you look good made you feel that you were "The Man". Putting others before Motoki. You always did! You did it that day five years ago when he came home and tried to tell you about Usagi. But you wouldn't listen. You never did! Your more worried about your money and business and your parities!" Ms. Millie Lots told Kenji while everyone in the room and out in the foyer looked at the two. Mamoru stood on the stairs not moving. Everyone around was silent each afraid to move or even say anything.

"I told you just like Chiba-san did before he died, to go and check on Motoki. Check to see if he was okay but you acted like a spoiled brat and wouldn't. You were upset and were throwing a temper tantrum thinking the boy left you all alone… Oh Poor Kenji…… You should have gone to see if Usagi was really yours. But you didn't!…….. It had to have been bad for Motoki to leave all this to be there for Usagi. I can't even start to guess how it was for them…….You haven't even notice that they have only two outfits each?…… Did you know those two left after their mother left them alone again. A mother who does what you do! Party and have strangers over all the time….. Motoki and Usagi left one bad situation and came to a worse one…….. You two always did think about yourselves first. You and your ex never should have had children because they are the ones suffering……. You need to grow up Kenji! Do something Motoki has been doing since he was twelve. Be a father!" Millie said. Kenji looked down then up at her.

"Are you done Millie?" He asked with his voice trying to not crack. "For now." Millie said as she stepped out of his way knowing she had given Motoki and Usagi enough time. Kenji waited a second then walked to the others in the foyer and asked if they had seen the two. Everyone just shook their heads no. None of them would look Kenji in the eyes.

Ms. Lots looked at Mitsibu who looked back at her with a slight smile on his handsome face. Kenji stood still not really knowing what he should do next. "Serves you right if they left I hope they stay gone for a long time." Ms. Lots said as she glared at Kenji. He looked down as she looked back at Mitsibu. "Get them. Keep them away for a while. Make him pay." She mouthed over. Mitsibu nodded his head ever so slightly and walked to the front door. As he passed Mamoru who was still on the stairs the two brothers looked at each other. For a second Mitsibu thought about taking Mamoru with him but he decided not to. No. Mitsibu wanted his brother to pay for awhile. The boy needed to learn to wait and have patience. It was time he grew up Mitsibu thought.

Mitsibu walked out as he heard Kenji address Mamoru.

Mitsibu drove straight to the train station on 19th street. He got out of his car and walked into the busy station and looked around knowing the two had to have gone there or would be showing up. He spotted the two right away sitting beside each other holding hands.

Mamoru felt his body start to shake as it hit him that Usagi was really gone after Mitsibu left out. Mamoru looked down and didn't see Kenji go up to him. "Mamoru. Mamoru!" Kenji said his name twice. Mamoru looked at him as Kenji stood on the step below him. Mamoru blinked his eyes. "She's gone?" He whispered. "Yes they both are. Mamoru where did you meet them? What town?" Kenji asked. Mamoru told him the town and walked out with Kenji to ride with him in the limo to the town since Kenji wanted him to show him which house. Mamoru stayed silent as they rode together. Kenji sat and thought about his children praying he would find them.

Motoki and Usagi had arrived at the train station and they sat in the hard seats beside each other. Motoki sat and looked down as he held Usagi's hand tight and worried. He was scared. He hadn't been scared like he was since he had left Usagi that time when they had first met. He was also tired of worrying about everything. He was too young to be so stressed out. He wondered what his father was thinking but didn't care anymore. He just couldn't put up with it anymore. Motoki knew he needed to be strong for Usagi but he at the moment was just tired. He knew he needed to sleep since he hadn't the night before.

Mitsibu walked over to the two. He noticed that Motoki had the bags on the floor in front of him by his feet and Usagi had her bunny in her lap. Motoki was also bent over looking down. Mitsibu could tell that they had just arrived at the train station. He walked up to them and Usagi noticed him first. After looking around and seeing that he was alone Usagi looked back down but she watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

Motoki looked at Mitsibu as he sat on Motoki's other side. He looked around and sighed when he realized that Mitsibu was alone. He looked back at Mitsibu and the two just looked at each other. Motoki felt like crying for joy when he saw Mitsibu. The look in the mans eyes told that he would help.

"Where are you going?" Mitsibu asked in a soft gentle voice. Motoki didn't say anything. Mitsibu took Motoki's free hand. They both looked at their hands then back at each other's eyes. "Come home with me to my condo." Mitsibu said. He watched as Motoki blinked his eyes a few times and the tears start to fall. Usagi looked at him fast as Motoki started to cry hard. Everything that had happened suddenly hit him. Mitsibu pulled Motoki close and held him. He looked at Usagi and said, "Get the smaller bag and come on." Mitsibu reached for the bigger bag and stood up with his arm still around Motoki.

Usagi took the other bag and her bunny and followed the two out of the station and toward Mitsibu's car. Mitsibu opened the back of his car and put the bags in. He then took Motoki over to the passenger side and put him in the car. He closed the door then took Usagi's hand and took her to the driver's side. He held the door and waited for Usagi to get into the back seat then he got in and drove to the condo he owned with his brother. Motoki only sat in the car with his eyes closed as Mitsibu drove to his place. The three were silent.

When they arrived they went up and into the condo. Mitsibu lead them over to the room Mamoru stayed in when he was there. "This will be your room for as long as you want." Mitsibu said as he placed the two bags on the floor by the door. He then turned and left out and went to the kitchen.

Usagi sighed deeply and sat down on the bed. "Take a nap your tired. It's been a long morning. Later I'll take you out to get something to eat." Motoki said as he pulled the covers on the bed back. "Are you okay?" "Yes Usagi I am fine. I promise." Motoki said as he covered her up and gave her bunny to her. Usagi kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

Motoki left out and closed the door a little. He saw Mitsibu on the sofa and walked over to him and sat down by him. Mitsibu handed him a glass of juice and they both drank in silence.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

_First off I want to thank: __Chichiforever, Midnight blue08, JessMess, Light'by'day, SerenityMoonGodness __**and**__ CharmedSerenity3 for your great reviews for Chapter 7. I'm really glad that you all are enjoying this story. Second I want to thank everyone for reading this and I hope enjoying it. EvaC_

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 8

Mitsibu continued to sit and stayed silent as he waited for Motoki to talk first. He wanted to see if Motoki would talk first before he brought up Kenji's name. Mitsibu noticed Motoki's hands as they were shaking as Motoki took a drink. Mitsibu smiled when he heard Motoki sigh sounding like he was relieved.

The two of them made eye contact and Mitsibu suddenly realized that Motoki and Usagi did have the same eyes. He smiled and just looked at Motoki.

Motoki looked away first with a slight blush on his face as he remembered that the last time he and Mitsibu looked that long at each other and alone together was when Mitsibu was in his swim trunks.

"Please……..Please don't tell my father where we are. I beg of you. I'm not ready to face him. I thought I was…… But I was wrong." Motoki suddenly said needing to get his mind off of Mitsibu's body. Mitsibu nodded his head in agreement and said, "Don't worry I won't tell. I know how it was." Motoki sighed and looked down. "Why did Kenji treat you like that? What did you do that was so bad?" Mitsibu asked as he continued to look at Motoki.

Motoki looked down at his lap and sighed deeply then said, "I left him after I promised not to and he thinks I did it to be with my Mom. But I did it to take care of Usagi……. She was only seven when I first met her. I was almost thirteen and was sent to visit my mom. She had been bothering my father to see me so he sent me to her that summer…..Usagi was outside playing in the dirt when I arrived. She was covered from head to toe in dirt… I thought her hair was dark brown. I had to give her three baths to get her clean that day." Motoki then laughed a little to himself as he remembered. Mitsibu only smiled as he continued to look at him.

"Usagi had run to me with a huge smile on her face and her eyes all lit up showing how happy she was after she spotted me. Usagi started talking a mile a minute. We found out how we are related after our mom came out of the house….. I found out that Usagi was the only kid in the area……Oh man you should have seen how messed up the place was. Beer cans….dirty ashtrays filled up with butts….trash everywhere. I'm surprised the place didn't catch on fire." Motoki paused and took a drink while Mitsibu stayed silent and waited as he continued to look at Motoki. He even took a drink.

"I watched and noticed how Usagi tended to herself. If she couldn't find anything already cooked she didn't eat… Usagi wore dirty clothes since none of hers were clean. One time I took care of a cut for her on her knee…..She was licking at it and looked at me like I was crazy when I cleaned it and put a band aide on it." Motoki laughed again while Mitsibu smiled even more.

"Usagi started to come to me for everything after that…..….Mom had parties with strange women …..And men showing up…….So I went back and stayed to care for Usagi. Someone had too." Motoki said saying the last part a little fast. Motoki knew he could have told more but at the moment wasn't ready to tell Mitsibu everything else or the real reason he went back to Usagi.

The two young men made eye contact again but this time Mitsibu looked away first. "Motoki about Mamoru……I'm very sorry for what he did. But he's young and stupid and very spoiled by me and Kenji. We both spoiled him after we lost our parents………Mamoru is only sixteen with the mind of a ten year old at times. And believe me he had been a virgin also. I know that right now you can't forgive him and I don't blame you. But know this…. He loves Usagi and wants only her. I have never seen him act this way with anyone or anything…….Mamoru will do anything to get with Usagi, just watch…..But right now I will not let him know she is here. I'm making him pay also." Mitsibu said. Motoki who had looked at Mitsibu the whole time he talked looked away and stayed silent. What could he say at the moment about Mamoru? Motoki still wanted to hurt the younger boy but he needed to talk to Usagi first. See what she wanted.

Motoki sighed again and leaned back on the sofa more and closed his eyes. Mitsibu suddenly moved Motoki and laid his head in his lap. Motoki looked up at him and then closed his eyes as he smiled. Mitsibu smiled and very gently played with Motoki's hair. He felt Motoki's body relax totally and heard him sigh knowing that Motoki was sound asleep.

Mitsibu just sat and looked at Motoki and knew he wouldn't tell Kenji right now. He knew Motoki needed a brake from everything. Before he knew it, Mitsibu went to sleep right where he sat. His right hand still on Motoki's head. The two never knew when Usagi moved from the bedroom door and went and looked at them. She had been listening to them talk. She went and covered them both with the blanket that was near. Usagi smiled as she looked at the two. For some reason she knew they needed each other.

Usagi quietly looked around the place. She saw some pictures on a shelf and walked over and looked at them. She saw the ones with Mitsibu and Mamoru and she guessed their parents. Then some pictures of the two boys alone. Usagi noticed that the two looked sad in the pictures of them alone. She remembered that Mitsibu said that they lost their parents so she guessed that they had died.

Usagi spotted what looked like a resent picture of Mamoru alone and reached and picked it up. She noticed the sad lonely look in his eyes. She thought about him wondering if he knew the truth and what he would do. Deep down she did think he was cute and had kind of enjoyed his company when they had first met. She wished they could have spent some time to get to know one another better. Usagi wondered if Mamoru wanted her for she had seen the looks that he had given to her at times back at the mansion. Usagi had always known each time that he looked at her.

Usagi continued to look at the picture as she remembered a few days ago when she saw Mamoru looking and watching her.

Usagi was softly humming to herself as she colored in the bedroom. She looked up at her bunny and smiled and reached and patted it on the head. She glanced to the doorway and saw Mamoru looking in at her. Usagi looked down fast. She was glad it wasn't one of the others. She hated the others looking at her. She had seen Mitsibu watching her and Motoki before but his eyes always followed Motoki and when he did look at Usagi it was a quick glance and he only smiled at her. The way that Motoki would. Usagi felt comfortable with Mitsibu. She seemed to know that he would never hurt her or even Motoki.

Usagi wasn't sure what she thought or felt about Mamoru when he looked at her. Most of the time he looked at her with a look of longing and wanting in his eyes. Usagi wondered why he never tried to talk to her. One day they saw each other in the hallway. Mamoru had smiled big and his eyes lit up. He had started to walk to her but stopped when a couple of guys called his name. Usagi watched as his eyes changed and he walked by her fast going to the guys. Usagi then saw Mamoru glare when Motoki had gone to her and took her to their room. He had glared at Motoki but when he looked back at Usagi, Mamoru's eyes got soft then sad.

Usagi wondered if Mamoru knew that she and Motoki were really siblings. She had asked Motoki why he hadn't told anyone. But Motoki wouldn't answer her at the time. She hadn't known about what Motoki had heard their father say about him and her.

Usagi looked over at Mamoru without moving her head when she heard him sigh out loud. She closed her eyes as she remembered that one morning when he took her to bed. Usagi hadn't understood what he was doing at the time but she loved where his hands touched her and where he kissed her. What he made her body feel….before the sudden pain.

Usagi shook her head as she blinked her eyes a few times. She placed the picture frame back and went back to the bed to rest. She lay on her back and felt the slow gentle movement in her stomach. She only lay there and looked at the ceiling. Usagi wasn't ready to face the truth.

Mamoru sat across from Kenji as they rode in the limo. Both were silent each in their own thoughts, lost in their own worlds. Kenji praying he'd find his two children and could ask Motoki to forgive him and could get to know his daughter. Kenji knew that he had a lot of work to do toward them to win their trust and love. "Oh Millie you were right." Kenji whispered to himself as he looked out of the window to his left as his head rested on it. Kenji suddenly did something he had never done before….he started to pray.

Mamoru sat with his knees bent to his chest and his arms wrapped around them and thought about Usagi and prayed she was okay. He was still shocked about her age but then realized that he should have guessed. She hadn't acted older and he remembered a time he watched her as she sat in her room coloring. She had patted the bunny that was sitting by her on its head and smiled at it.

Oh how Mamoru had wanted to go in and talk to her that day but he didn't. He saw Motoki come out of the bathroom and sit down by Usagi. They both smiled at each other. Mamoru suddenly realized that Motoki had patted Usagi on her head. He should have known then that they weren't lovers. "If they had been lovers Motoki would have been holding Usagi and kissing on her all of the time……..I would……. I will hold her and kiss her all of the time." Mamoru thought to himself. He felt so stupid.

As far as the unborn child……. Mamoru was just like Usagi and wasn't ready to face the truth just yet. He wasn't even thinking about the baby. The only thing on his mind at that moment was finding Usagi safe and sound. "I need to talk to her alone. I should have just gone to her………I need to protect her and be there for her…..My Usako needs me." Mamoru thought over and over.

Mamoru sighed and wondered why everything was happening the way it was. "Was she a virgin?" Kenji suddenly asked. Mamoru looked at him and nodded his head yes as he looked down. "Did you…. rape her?" Mamoru looked back at Kenji fast. "Not in sense that I held Usagi down or threatened her." Mamoru said then paused. He then told Kenji how the two met and what happened the next day. Kenji only looked at him and listened.

They both got silent after Mamoru finished talking and they stayed silent for the rest of the ride. When they finally arrived, Mamoru got out of the limo first and led the way to the back of the little house. Kenji slowly walked and looked around shocked by how the place looked. Kenji went and knocked on the door.

"There's no one there. It's empty now." The two heard an old lady say from their right. "No one lives there now. Not for a week." She said as she rocked in her rocking chair. Kenji walked over to the fence with Mamoru following him. "Do you know who lived here then Ma'am?" Kenji asked. "Mrs. Ling is my name. And oh yes. Motoki and his little sister Usagi lived there. Sweet girl always came over to help me." Mrs. Ling said as she smiled. "They live here a long time?" Kenji asked. "How old is Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh I'd say they lived here since Motoki was sixteen and Usagi was eleven. Longest place they have been able to stay at……thanks to Motoki….Usagi's thirteen now. Motoki just turned eighteen about eight months ago. I made him his birthday cake. I always did since he never had them before. Made Usagi's also. They had lived down on Maple Street until their mom got them kicked out by that party she had. " Mrs. Ling said then paused to shake her head. "Usagi will be fourteen in a few months…..Pretty girl….A lot of guys wanted her but her brother kept her close to protect her since she's so young." Mrs. Ling said as she looked back at the two by the fence. Kenji and Mamoru only looked at her each with their eyes open wide.

"Motoki went to school part time until he was sixteen, left for good after their mom left that one time staying gone almost seven months. She came back with a different new man then turned around and left again for good. She left saying how she'd be back. Since Motoki had turned eighteen she probably won't be back. I heard her one time tell how she would leave once he became an adult….Still hasn't come back…..No loss there. She was never really around anyways. She doesn't even know they are gone. I can't wait to tell her." Mrs. Ling said as she looked down the road with a huge smile on her face. The two still stood silent looking at her.

"Please tell me more about Motoki and Usagi. Please Ma'am." Kenji said in a soft quiet voice. Mrs. Ling looked at him and smiled. It was nice to talk to someone she thought. She did get lonely. And Mrs. Ling had the feeling that the man needed to hear what she had to tell.

"Motoki worked two jobs to care for Usagi and himself. He had me hold his money so their mother wouldn't know how much he had and try to spend it on herself when she was home…….. Usagi stayed with me when Motoki worked at night, after those two older boys more like young men, tried to get her when she was twelve. I was proud at how Motoki hurt them. One ended up in the hospital!" Mrs. Ling said with a smile and a laugh. Kenji and Mamoru could tell she was remembering the past. Mamoru touched his black eye then his left side by his ribs knowing that Mrs. Ling told the truth about Motoki. He suddenly wondered if he would have ended up in the hospital if Mitsibu and the others hadn't have pulled Motoki off of him when they did.

"Yes Motoki made them all think the two were lovers. All but me. I still laugh at the others for believing….. None noticed the truth about him…..And how stupid can someone be not to notice that the two are related." Mrs. Ling said as she then laughed again. Mamoru looked down while Kenji looked back at the little house then back at Mrs. Ling. She looked at him and only smiled. "Mrs. Ling, please, if they show up call this number." Kenji said going to her and giving her his business card and then some money. Mrs. Ling smiled and nodded her head yes. She then started rocking again.

Kenji with Mamoru following left and went back to the limo to ride to the next town to stay the night in the motel there. They went back the next morning but could tell that the two weren't there. They finally went home after waiting another day and after Kenji had checked the small town over leaving his business card with everyone he could.

Mitsibu met them at the mansion. Kenji found out that no one had found Motoki and Usagi. He was told that they hadn't been seen. Mitsibu kept quiet along with Ms. Lots. If anyone had looked at the two they would have seen the two give each other a knowing look. Ms. Millie Lots had even just arrived home after visiting the two who Kenji was looking for.

Mamoru ran to his room in tears. Mitsibu went to him and found Mamoru on his bed crying his heart out. Mitsibu sat beside him and only patted him on the head for awhile. "I'll never find her! I have lost her!" Mamoru cried out as Mitsibu only sat with his mouth shut. He didn't say anything the whole time he sat by Mamoru. He finally left his younger brother after Mamoru fell asleep.

Mitsibu made his way down the stairs and started to walk to the front door. "Mitsibu." Kenji said making Mitsibu jump a little. He turned and saw Kenji walk toward him. "Sir?" "You're leaving?" "Just going to my place…I have a few things to do. I'll be back in the morning." "All right. What about your brother?" "Mamoru is asleep in his room. I'll just leave him if it's okay?" "Yes that's fine I guess. Night." "Good night….Sir." Mitsibu said he then walked out of the mansion fast. Kenji sighed and went to his study and started to drink.

Mitsibu arrived home and walked in to find Usagi waiting at the door for him. "Mitsibu look at the new doll Motoki got for me!" Usagi said fast as she held up her newest doll. All those days that Kenji and Mamoru had been gone, Mitsibu, Motoki and Usagi had talked and gotten close.

Mitsibu smiled at Usagi and kissed her cheek. "I see. It's very pretty." "He's not pretty. He is handsome. Guys are handsome…..His name is Tuxedo Knight! But he is really King Endymion!" Usagi said as she walked beside him to the living room as she looked at her doll. "Isn't that one of the characters to that anime "Silver Moon"? The one you and Motoki like to watch? Have to be home to see every day?" Mitsibu asked as he sat down beside Motoki. Mitsibu wasn't about to tell them that Mamoru loved that anime also. No one but Mitsibu knew that Mamoru was collecting items from the show also. He kept them locked up right now. Mitsibu wouldn't admit to it just yet but he was starting to enjoy the show also.

Motoki was seen blushing while Usagi sat down on the floor with a smile on her face. "Yes. Oh I can't wait to see the first movie when it comes out. Motoki are we still going?" Usagi asked as she sat and held her Tuxedo Knight doll. "Yes." Motoki said in a soft voice. "First ones in line for tickets." Mitsibu said as he smiled since Motoki blushed even more. "I….I already got them." Motoki whispered. Usagi smiled big while Mitsibu laughed. "Well Usagi since your brother got you Tuxedo Knight aka King Endymion, I will have to get you one of the others for your birthday." Mitsibu said. Usagi smiled at him. "Thank you. If you can find them. Oh! I hope you can find the queen of the moon…Serenity. She and Endymion belong together. She is "Silver Moon", Tuxedo Knight's secret partner and…lover. I bet they find out the truth about each other then get married in the movie!" Usagi said. She had said lover in a whisper. She smiled along with the other two. Usagi then got up and walked to her room with her doll in her hand.

Motoki looked at Mitsibu as he looked back at him. "We should go shopping tomorrow. Get you both some new clothes." Mitsibu said. "Okay." Motoki said. "And don't worry about money. Your father gives me so much I ran out of things to buy for myself. I will spend it on you and Usagi." Mitsibu said. Motoki stayed silent not wanting to think about his father at the moment. "We will take Usagi to the doctor also. It is past time she went. I already made the appointment." Mitsibu said with his voice gentle. Motoki looked at him and nodded his head in agreement.

The weeks passed and Motoki and Mitsibu got closer to each other. Mitsibu took the two to different places making sure to avoid where people who knew him would see them and tell Kenji or places where Mitsibu knew Kenji went to. But they didn't have to worry about running into Kenji for he never left his big mansion.

Kenji sat in the dark one night and took a drink straight from the bottle. He closed his eyes as tears started to fall again as he thought about his children again. "Why didn't I listen to him?" Kenji said out loud to himself as he thought about Motoki and all those years back.

"Father please stop and listen to me." Motoki said as he walked toward his father's desk. "Yes I know but they aren't ready. I'm hoping to introduce them at the party." Kenji said into the phone as he looked at some papers. "Father I'm going back to Usagi. She's just too young to care for herself and Mom isn't watching out for her. And I'm not going to let that man….." Motoki was saying but stopped after Kenji yelled out for him to shut up. Motoki looked at his father while Kenji hung up the phone slamming it down. "You need to shut up now! I'm busy with work! Get out if you can't be quiet!" "But Father I'm leaving. I'm going back to her. She needs me." "Go damn it! I don't care!" Kenji yelled. He then picked up his ringing phone and started to talk into it. Kenji missed Motoki look down and turn and walk away leaving out of his office.

Kenji sighed out loud and took another drink. "Oh Millie you were right. I should have listened to Mitsibu-chan." he whispered as his eyes closed as he remembered his best friend, Mitsibu and Mamoru's father telling him to check on Motoki. "But Kenji he's your son. Your only son." "No Mitsibu! I have no son now. He made his choice and I wasn't it!" "Kenj…" "NO! Shut up and leave me alone! Go back to your family! Just leave me alone!" Kenji yelled out. He then slammed the door shut. "Go back to your sons. I have no son." Kenji whispered as he picked up some papers and started working forgetting about his son Motoki. He worked late into the night.

He saw his friend a few weeks later in the hospital where Mitsibu Sr. asked him to take care of his sons. Kenji cried and promised he would right before his best friend passed away to join his wife who had died at the scene of the car accident. Mitsibu Sr. was about to make Kenji promise to check on Motoki but he passed away. Kenji went and took Mitsibu Jr. and Mamoru home with him. Moving the two in with him totally after the double funeral. He forgot again about his son Motoki since he felt that his best friend's sons needed him now.

"I'm sorry!" Kenji cried out as he dreamed. He never knew that Millie covered him with a blanket as he slept. "Fear not Kenji. Your children will be home soon. Your punishment is almost over." She said in a soft gentle voice.

Mamoru slowly walked off of the elevator and walked toward the front door to the condo. He stumbled a few times and even bumped into the walls a few times. He didn't even know if he was in the right building since he was drunk. He must have had an angel watching out for him since he made it there in one piece safe. He had been drinking all evening and finally left the mansion after he couldn't find Mitsibu.

Mamoru was very drunk and at the moment didn't care. He wanted something bad to happen to him. He felt that his life was over since he still couldn't find Usagi.

"I had her in my sight and she slipped away." Mamoru mumbled to himself as he took his keys and tried to unlock the front door. Mamoru stopped and his head went forward and hit the door. Mamoru slowly started to bang his head on the door not caring that his head would be hurting later and he would probably have a bruise later.

"Three weeks and no one has seen her." Mamoru said as tears started to fall. "No five weeks since I saw my love." He mumbled. "Five weeks…." He started to say but shut up when the door opened and Mitsibu looked at him as he caught Mamoru in his arms.

To be continued.

_Ok…….. Silver Moon in my mind is like Sailor Moon only "Tuxedo Knight" aka "King Endymion" and "Silver Moon" aka "Queen Serenity" is the two main characters who are fighting to save the Moon Kingdom. No one knows that the King is the hero and the queen who will become his wife later is his partner. Not even he knows at first. USE your own imaginations! (We have to have Sailor Moon in the story some how! well some form of it.) hee hee hee. EvaC_


	9. Chapter 9

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 9

Motoki moved his head back away from Mitsibu's head and looked over at the door. Mitsibu continued to lick Motoki's ear working his way to Motoki's neck while his hands moved to Motoki's bare back. "Mitsibu I think someone's at the door." Motoki said as his hands rested on Mitsibu's shoulders. Motoki was sitting on his lap facing him. Mitsibu didn't say anything as he continued to kiss and lick on Motoki's neck. Motoki turned his head back to Mitsibu and started to kiss him again forgetting the door since he didn't hear anything else. Both of them moaned out in pleasure.

The two had finally given into their feelings and become lovers. Their first time happened one night when they were watching a movie with Usagi. Mitsibu had gone over to the mansion to check on Mamoru then he went home alone since Mamoru wasn't answering his door.

Usagi ran to Mitsibu after he arrived home, she hugged him then ran back to Motoki. Usagi liked having two big brothers. For Mitsibu treated Usagi just like Motoki did except Mitsibu was more mature due to his age. He seemed to be the voice of knowledge and reason. Usagi could even tell that Motoki liked how Mitsibu took control and was in charge. For it gave Motoki a break from having to worry and wonder. Mitsibu had even told Motoki that he and Usagi could live there for as long as they wanted.

Motoki looked at Mitsibu who looked back as he sat down on Motoki's other side. Usagi who was sitting on Motoki's right side holding her bunny in her arms and looking at the movie they had been watching paid no attention to the two guys. The two guys just looked at each other, both with an understanding in their eyes that only they shared. They started to half watch the movie.

Mitsibu slowly began to run his hand on Motoki's shoulder going up to his head. Motoki moved a little so he could lie back in Mitsibu's arm. Usagi was leaning on the arm rest and didn't feel the movement from the two. Mitsibu smiled and continued to run his hand up and down. The two looked over at Usagi as she fell asleep after awhile. Motoki went to stand to move her but Mitsibu stood up with him and took the cover and laid it on Usagi being careful not to wake her.

"Leave her." Mitsibu whispered in Motoki's ear as he stood behind him. Motoki turned and looked at him and only nodded his head. He made sure Usagi's bunny was in her arms then let Mitsibu lead him to his room. Motoki walked in and watched as Mitsibu closed the door very gently and quietly. The two then looked at each other. Mitsibu made the first move and pulled Motoki close and tilted his head up then kissed Motoki fully on his lips. Gently at first then with more force after Motoki opened his mouth for him. They wrapped their arms around each other and made their way to the big bed and went down together the whole time kissing.

Mitsibu lay half on top of Motoki letting his hands roam everywhere. He took off Motoki's clothes fast then his own with Motoki's help. After they were both naked they lay holding each other as they lay on their sides facing each other. They just looked at each other. Every day that Motoki had been there with Mitsibu they had talked and realized that they did have feeling for each other. Even after Usagi had gone to sleep the two guys would talk late into the night getting to know each other better.

Mitsibu moved to be half on Motoki again then started to kiss him again with Motoki responding with the same passion. Mitsibu moved back a little so he could look down at Motoki. "Are you sure you want to take this step?" Mitsibu whispered. Motoki smiled and said, "Yes. I love you very much. I know that we haven't known each other for long, but when I'm with you I feel like we have known each other for years." Mitsibu smiled then ask, "You are a virgin?" Motoki only blushed and nodded his head yes. Mitsibu smiled even more then whispered in Motoki's ear, "I will be gentle for I love you and care for you deeply. I understand what you are saying about us for when I first saw you I felt the same way. It felt like years to me also.……. I do know something's about sex…….But I am a virgin also….I guess I was waiting for you." Motoki smiled even more. The two then started kissing again.

A few hours later Motoki got up off of the bed and got redressed. Mitsibu smiled and watched him as he sat up and leaned back on his pillows. Motoki ran to him and kissed him while Mitsibu held him and kissed him back. Motoki finally left out of the bedroom and got Usagi to take her to the other room. Both guys fell asleep each smiling and thinking of the other. In the morning the two kissed and held each other in the kitchen before Usagi joined them. After eating Usagi went into take a shower so Motoki went with Mitsibu and showered in his bathroom. Mitsibu had Motoki keep his clothes in his room since Mamoru's things were in his own room now along with Usagi's things.

Every night after Usagi went to sleep, Motoki would go to Mitsibu. But now instead of sitting in the living room talking they were in the bedroom. Usagi found out about the two one night when she woke up and Motoki was gone. She lay in the bed wondering where he was. When he didn't show up in a half hour Usagi got up and went looking. She slowly went to Mitsibu's room and looked in. She saw Motoki lying in Mitsibu's arms and the two holding each other tight. Both guys were naked with just a blanket covering them in certain places. Usagi only smiled and went back to her bed. In the morning Motoki was by her. While they all ate breakfast, Usagi asked Motoki why he left Mitsibu and came back to her. Both guys blushed and Usagi only smiled. That night Motoki went to bed with Mitsibu but Usagi couldn't get to sleep and went to them. Mitsibu figured that Usagi wasn't use to going asleep alone. Usagi admitted that the times Motoki would be gone she stayed up all night waiting.

Motoki decided that he'd lay with Usagi until she went to sleep then he would go to Mitsibu. The two agreed with him. A couple of nights Usagi would wake up and end up in the bed with the two to sleep. She would lie beside Motoki who was lying in the middle between the two most times. Mitsibu knew it was about time to let Mamoru know the truth. That way Usagi wouldn't be alone.

Mitsibu also knew it was time after Usagi ended up in his bed again the last time laying on his arm and chest. Motoki was on the other side of him on his other arm. Mitsibu didn't mind sharing his bed with both siblings but he really didn't like the idea of Usagi seeing him naked. He worried she would see him hard in the mornings. Yes she was pregnant with his brother's baby and had sex before, but Usagi was a little girl in Mitsibu's eyes and he liked her innocence and wanted to keep her that way for as long as he could.

Mitsibu knew he could have told Mamoru and even Kenji that he had the two many days ago but he didn't. Mitsibu was not going to tell Kenji until Motoki was ready and he had wanted to give Mamoru longer in his punishment but while they were at Usagi's doctor's appointment Mitsibu's plans changed. After he looked at Usagi and saw her eyes and the talk they had at the doctor's office after the doctor and Motoki left out.

------------------"Well everything is looking good. The baby and Usagi are both healthy. The baby is developing just like it should. Usagi will be starting to show here real soon before you know it……. Which one of you is the father?" The doctor had asked as she looked at Motoki and then at Mitsibu. "I'm Usagi's brother." Motoki said. "My younger brother is the father." Mitsibu said. "And where is he?" The doctor asked as she looked at him. "Oh he's being punished right now." Mitsibu said he then smiled big. He looked at Usagi then frowned by the look in her eyes. Usagi looked away. It finally hit her that she was going to be having Mamoru's baby. It hit even more after the doctor let her hear the heartbeat.

Mitsibu sighed knowing that it was time to let Mamoru know that Usagi was with him. Motoki stood up then left the examination room with the doctor to set up Usagi's next appointment and to get the vitamins the doctor wanted her to start taking. She also gave Motoki some pamphlets and a book for Usagi to read. Mitsibu stood up and walked over to Usagi and helped her put her new jacket on.

"Usagi." "Yes Mitsibu?" Usagi asked still looking away from him. Mitsibu moved Usagi's head so she was looking at him. Usagi blinked her eyes but didn't look away. "Do you want to go to the mansion?" "No! I don't want Motoki to deal with our father yet. Not until he is ready." She said softly. "All right. I will just bring Mamoru to you then." Mitsibu said. Usagi looked away then back at Mitsibu who was smiling at her. She gave him a hug and he hugged her back. "Yes I will go and bring him over so you two can talk. Do you want that?" Mitsibu said. Usagi nodded her head fast. "Yes I do. He…he needs…… to be……here." She whispered. Mitsibu smiled then helped her off of the table and they walked out together to join Motoki. ---------------------------------

Mitsibu and Motoki both looked over to the front door after they heard the soft bangs. "I thought I had heard something." Motoki said. Mitsibu sighed and moved Motoki off of his lap. "Mamoru." Mitsibu said to himself as he stood up and closed his robe as he walked to the front door. "I should have just gone over and brought him home with me tonight…..then I wouldn't have been interrupted." Mitsibu said as he opened the door. He caught Mamoru before the young teen fell on the floor.

Mitsibu picked Mamoru up and carried him to the sofa. Mamoru was mumbling to himself but the two couldn't understand. Motoki stood up and watched Mitsibu as he closed his robe up. "He's drunk." Motoki said. "Yes. We will leave him here tonight." Mitsibu said as he took the empty wine bottle from Mamoru hand. He then started to take off Mamoru's shoes. "But….." Motoki started to say. "No buts. He's out. I'm horny. Come on." Mitsibu said going to Motoki smiling. Motoki smiled then ran to their room. Mitsibu followed and closed the door. They both never heard Mamoru moaning out Usagi's name. But she heard since her door was half opened. It was always opened so Motoki could hear if she needed him.

Usagi woke up then sat up after awhile when she heard Mamoru crying. She slowly got out of the bed and went to the living room to him. "Why did you leave me Usako? Just like them. Everyone leaves me alone. Even Mitsibu isn't there." Mamoru moaned out. Usagi went and touched his head. "Usagi where are you?....Five weeks!" He moaned out. Usagi saw her hair ribbon still on his wrist as she sat down on the coffee table. She slowly moved his hair back. "Five weeks since I saw her." "No Mamoru it's been only three and a half weeks." Usagi said in a soft voice. She reached and moved his hair back from his eyes.

Mamoru suddenly gasped out loud and grabbed her hand. He held it as he looked at her. Mamoru slowly sat up looking at Usagi with his eyes opening wider. "Five months since we meet. Only three and a half weeks since……." Usagi started to say but stopped after Mamoru sat up fully and his gripe on her hand tightened.

The two looked into each others eyes. Usagi suddenly gasped when Mamoru pulled her to his lap and held her tight. He laid his head on her left shoulder and cried as his grip tightened even more. "Oh sweet Usagi! My Usako! I'm so sorry!" Mamoru cried out softly into her neck. Usagi got over her shock then slowly moved her arms around to his back and held him. They sat there for many minutes holding each other. Mamoru cried softly the whole time into her neck. Usagi slowly moved his head back and they looked at each other again. Usagi moved off of his lap and stood up and took his hand. Mamoru stood up and slowly walked with her to his room.

Usagi let his hand go and turned around and watched as Mamoru started to take the items out of his pants pockets. He dropped his jacket on the floor. He then walked to the bed and laid down on it and looked at Usagi. "Please Usagi don't leave me." He said close to tears. Usagi sighed and went and lay by him. Mamoru pulled her close then laid his head on her chest and went to sleep praying he wasn't dreaming. Usagi adjusted the blankets. She didn't stay awake long unlike she thought she would have.

Usagi woke up first the next morning and realized she wasn't laying half on Motoki for he was standing in the doorway looking at Mamoru. Mitsibu had told Motoki how Mamoru had been looking everywhere for Usagi and how he wasn't doing well. He also told that he was going to bring Mamoru over that day anyways. Mamoru just beat him to it. Motoki didn't say anything at first. He then said that if Mamoru hurt Usagi in any way he would pay dearly. Mitsibu had smiled and agreed.

Usagi and Motoki looked at each other she then looked down at Mamoru as she slowly sat up. Motoki turned and went to the kitchen and let Mitsibu hold him. "I will stay calm and see what the fool does. Need to see what Usagi wants me to do. Stay calm Motoki. Mitsibu said everything would work out." Motoki thought to himself.

Mamoru woke up and looked around then at Usagi as she continued to look at him. Both of them realized that this was the first time they had been alone since they had first met. Mamoru slowly sat up as he continued to look at her. Usagi noticed his eyes widened. Usagi looked down and saw Mamoru moved both his hands and put one on each side of her head. He moved her head up and then pulled her close and kissed her on her lips.

Usagi's eyes flew open and she noticed Mamoru had his eyes closed and some tears start to fall. Usagi never knew when her own eyes closed and her mouth opened so his tongue could explore hers. She never knew when she moaned out at the same time as he did. She only knew when Mamoru moved back and then pulled her closer so he could hug her tighter. Since her arms were already around his body, Usagi hugged Mamoru back.

Mamoru opened and closed his eyes a few times and looked around the room making sure he was fully awake and wasn't dreaming. He breathed deeply then let Usagi go and got off the bed fast and ran to his jacket that he had dropped the night before and took something out. He turned around slowly and then smiled big when he saw her still on the bed watching him. "I wasn't dreaming!" Mamoru whispered to himself.

Mamoru suddenly ran to the bed and got on and sat down right in front of Usagi. They both looked when he suddenly took her left hand and slide a diamond ring onto her ring finger. Before Usagi could say anything Mamoru was kissing her again. He then ran out of the room to look for Motoki. Usagi just sat looking at the diamond her mouth open wide.

Mamoru found Motoki and Mitsibu standing by each other by the stove. They both looked at Mamoru but he only looked at Motoki. Mamoru ran to him then got on his knees and his hands then bowed his head low and said, "Please Motoki I beg you! Please let me marry Usagi. Please! I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for the stupid things I had said that one day….Please!?" Motoki looked at Mitsibu who looked at him. They both looked at Usagi. She had followed Mamoru and was standing in the doorway shocked. Mamoru looked up when Motoki hadn't said anything. Motoki looked at him and said, "If Usagi says yes…then its okay with me. But it's up to her."

The three guys all looked at Usagi. She just ran to the bedroom and closed the door. Motoki walked away and went to her. Mamoru stayed on his knees and looked down. Mitsibu went down to him and put his arm around him. "Give Usagi time. Win her love. Court her." Mitsibu said. Mamoru looked up at him. Mitsibu expected Mamoru to ask why Usagi and Motoki were there. He thought Mamoru would ask why he didn't tell him. But Mamoru didn't say anything about that. Usagi was still on his mind and now knowing where she was made him happier then he had been in a long time. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He felt calm and relaxed now. Mamoru looked at his older brother then suddenly hugged him which surprised Mitsibu. "I will do what you say. You are right. I need to let her get to know me." Mamoru said. Mitsibu smiled then let his brother go so they could stand up.

"I will go and clean up then come back and .....Well I don't know yet but we will do something." Mamoru said as he walked to the front door after he got his shoes. "Do not tell Kenji that they are here." Mitsibu said. Mamoru looked at him a little surprised. "Why would I tell?" "Just don't. If you do tell…… I will take Usagi away." "NO! I promise I won't tell." Mamoru said he then left out with Mitsibu knowing he wouldn't tell anyone. Mitsibu smiled knowing he could get Mamoru to grow up with Usagi around.

Motoki walked over to Usagi and she climbed into his lap after he sat down by her on the bed. Motoki saw the ring and held her hand. They both looked at the ring. Motoki could tell it was real. He was a little surprised that it fit her finger. "Oh Motoki!" Usagi moaned and hugged him. She didn't know what to do. Yes she was glad to see Mamoru and she knew they needed to talk about the baby. She never expected to get a diamond ring from him. Motoki only held her. "Mamoru loves you Usagi. He didn't even ask me why or how long you have been here. He is just happy to have found you." Mitsibu said from the doorway. The two looked at him and watched as he walked into the room and sat down right next to them.

Motoki smiled and Usagi looked down. She saw the ring again and thought about how Mamoru had cried. "Where is he?" Motoki asked. "Mamoru went back to the mansion to clean up. He'll be back. Don't worry he won't tell Kenji." Mitsibu answered. Motoki nodded his head yes while Usagi looked at the two. She and Mitsibu made eye contact and looked at each other until she looked away first. Mitsibu smiled then told the two that Mamoru was going to start courting Usagi. He then stood up while the smile stayed and walked out of the room. Usagi looked at Motoki and asked him what that meant. Motoki smiled then explained it to her. Usagi let Motoki go then got dressed as she thought about Mamoru even more. She smiled to herself thinking about how she couldn't wait to see him again.

Mamoru showed back up an hour later and knocked on the door. Motoki answered it and saw him standing there with a box of chocolates and some flowers. Motoki hide his laugh since Mamoru seemed nervous. Mamoru wouldn't look at Motoki since he was scared of him. He wouldn't even walk in until Motoki yelled for Usagi. "Usagi you have company." Motoki said as he opened the door all of the way so Mamoru could walk in. Mamoru walked in and saw Usagi sitting by Mitsibu and watching him put a puzzle together. Usagi got up and walked to Mamoru who gave her the items in his hands. Usagi blushed and whispered thanks. She then walked away to go to the kitchen to put the flowers in water. She then went and put the box in her room and went and joined the others. Mamoru eyes were on her the whole time.

Mamoru stood up when she walked back into the living room. He sat down by her after she sat down. The two sat and watched their brother's work on the puzzle. Everyone sat silent until Mitsibu got up and turned the radio on. The rest of the day the four hung around the place. None really talking. Mamoru would just look at Usagi still surprised that she was really there and he wasn't dreaming. He had even hit himself when he had first left out to make sure it wasn't a dream. Usagi sat besides him not really knowing where to start in talking to him. There was so much to talk about and she didn't know where to start. Motoki sat and watched the two out of the corner of his eyes. Since Mamoru was being nice and sat still Motoki kept silent and didn't make any quick moves. He could tell that Mamoru was afraid of him and Motoki wanted to keep it that way for awhile.

The next day Mamoru showed up and took Usagi to an arcade that was near them. Motoki was going to go until Mitsibu told him to let the two go alone so they could be alone. That way they could have the place to themselves for awhile. Motoki only smiled and gave Usagi some money. He was a little concerned about Usagi being away from him but he knew deep in his heart that Mamoru would make sure she was okay and no harm would come to her. He had seen the looks that Mamoru had when he looked at Usagi.

After they arrived at the arcade Mamoru and Usagi played the games together and even ate lunch there. After that they went for a walk and Mamoru showed her some of his favorite places to hang. Mamoru stayed late into the night and showed up again the next day to once again take Usagi out. This time they went to a movie and to lunch. Mamoru got even happier after Usagi took his hand and held it while they were walking.

Mamoru showed up every day and took her out on "dates". He'd take her back to the condo and kiss her cheek then he'd go back to the mansion for the night. Usagi would smile and blush. Her room which was really Mamoru's was filled up with gifts that he brought for her. He would always show up with something new. He had even given her his Silver Moon items after he saw that she had the King Endymion and Queen Serenity dolls. Usagi had noticed that he seemed a little jealous that she had both dolls since they were so hard to find at the moment. Mitsibu had given her the doll before her birthday since he was in the mood to. Usagi made Mamoru happy and feel a little foolish after she went and told him that he could be part owner to the dolls also. Mamoru smiled and hugged her and whispered thanks.

One night after he left her Usagi sat and talked with Mitsibu alone since Motoki was in taking a bath. Usagi was confused about her feeling for Mamoru. Mitsibu told her everything that he knew and told her about how Mamoru was when he was younger. Mitsibu noticed the confused look on her face showing how Usagi didn't know what to do about Mamoru.

"Mamoru's found a lost love. He has found you Usagi. You are his lost love." Mitsibu said as he looked at Usagi. She looked at him and said, "He doesn't know me. I don't know him. Well not really good." She looked away from him. "Close your eyes." Mitsibu said. Usagi looked at him like he was crazy. "Close your eyes." Mitsibu said again. Usagi did what he asked. "Now think of Mamoru. What comes to your mind?" Mitsibu asked. Usagi stayed silent and thought about Mamoru. "Do you like his company?" "Yes." "Do you think he's cute?" "Yes." Mitsibu smiled. Usagi still sat with her eyes closed.

"What did you feel when you first met him?" "I…..I felt time stand still……. like I've always known him." "Now what would you do without Mamoru? Can you live without him?..... What would you do if he died?" Mitsibu watched Usagi open her eyes fast. She looked at him as she slowly shook her head no back and forth. Mitsibu smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You and Mamoru seem to have a relationship like no one I've ever seen. The way you two get along in just a short time….Makes me think of Motoki and me. There is something about you that has made Mamoru grow up a little and care for someone other then himself…….It's like you two and Motoki and I are meant to be together……..Everything will be fine and work out." Mitsibu said as he then stood up and left out of the room.

Usagi watched him leave out. She then reached for the phone and called Mamoru on his private phone back at the mansion. Mamoru showed back up soon after and went to her while Usagi sat alone on his bed. After Mamoru walked in and closed and lock the front door, he got a surprise when he saw Mitsibu and Motoki kissing on the sofa. Mamoru wouldn't look back at them as he walked to his bedroom. He had kind of known the two were together or would be by the way they acted with each other. They both looked at him while Mamoru walked to his room each wondering why he was back so soon. They didn't know that Usagi had called him.

Mamoru walked into the room and closed the door part way after Usagi asked him to. They both never knew that Motoki and Mitsibu stood outside the door and listened to them talk for awhile.

Mamoru went and sat down by Usagi and the two of them stayed up late into the night talking about them and finally about the baby. Usagi agreed to be Mamoru girlfriend. This made Mamoru really happy. Since it was so late after they talked Mamoru stayed the night but he slept on the sofa.

The next day the two of them went to the arcade again. Mamoru sat down right beside Usagi in the booth and took off their food from the tray. Usagi watched him and blushed. He was so full of surprises. For three weeks he had been going to her every day and each time he brought her things every single day he would. He had been taking her out on dates every day also. Mamoru had started to stay until eleven then leave and go back to the mansion for the night and he would then show up again in the mornings around eight. Usagi remembered Mitsibu telling her that Mamoru was courting her and that's what guys did in their courting. Mitsibu had told her that Mamoru could have stayed the night but for some reason the teen was acting shy now around Usagi. Usagi didn't say anything about the way Mamoru was acting. She was a little surprised when he was over and he would follow her everywhere but the bathroom. When she would go in Mamoru would sit on the bed and wait for her. Usagi really liked the attention he was giving to her.

Usagi had been and still was shocked by the diamond engagement ring Mamoru had given to her. She glanced at the ring as she picked up her fork. Mamoru hadn't formally asked her to marry him but he had asked Motoki if he could. All Mamoru had asked Usagi was to be his girlfriend for now. "Please just be my girlfriend for now Usagi then later………" Mamoru had said to her in almost a whisper. Usagi looked at him then down. "I know we really have just met but ever since that first time I met you I have felt that my life is complete now. I have never felt like this with anyone else……There is something about you that makes me want to hold you and protect you…..I have to have you near me and with me." Mamoru had then said as he continued to look at Usagi. She looked at him then moved to hug him. "I would like to be your girlfriend." Usagi said. She then got silent while Mamoru hugged her back. Usagi smiled after she felt his body relax and heard him sigh.

Mamoru smiled and started to eat while Usagi sat and thought about the night before. He looked at Usagi after she giggled. "What?" "Nothing." "Yeah sure. What's so funny?" Mamoru asked in between bites. Usagi smiled then reached and wiped his mouth. Mamoru stopped eating and looked at her. "You eat fast. It's cute." Usagi said very softly. Mamoru blushed and smiled at her. "I have always eaten fast. I was always being rushed." Mamoru told her. He smiled again then said, "But now I will slow down. I don't want to miss spending anytime away from you." He smiled even more after Usagi blushed as she looked down.

Mamoru reached and moved some of her hair. They made eye contact and only looked at each other. Usagi looked away first as she suddenly had a sharp pain on her side. "You okay Usako?" Mamoru asked. "Yes just a little pain. I'm okay." Usagi said as she started to eat again. Mamoru looked down at her belly that was starting to show. He smiled then touched her belly. Usagi looked at him and smiled. Mamoru had started to touch her belly and even rub on it. The first time he had done it Usagi's eyes had flown open wide. Mamoru removed his hand then started to eat again. He couldn't wait to go to the next doctor's appointment with her. And he couldn't wait for the baby to move so he could feel it better.

Mamoru would lay awake at night after he went back to the mansion and think about Usagi and now about the baby. His mind would start to think about what he would have to do now for Usagi now that they were going to be having a baby. He figured he would sit and talk to Mitsibu and even Motoki and get some advice from them later. Mamoru knew that Mitsibu would let him dip into the money that their parents had left for him. It never crossed Mamoru's mind to talk to Kenji.

"Eat up then we can play some games in the arcade." Mamoru told Usagi. Usagi smiled and started to eat again also. But she didn't eat much. She really wasn't hungry and her stomach hurt a little. But Usagi stayed silent. It didn't hurt that much at the moment and the pain went away.

After they ate and played a few games Mamoru took Usagi home. He could tell she was tired. They had stayed up most of the night before talking. Usagi went to the room and got into the bed. Mamoru went and got in by her. He was happy that she let him. Usagi stayed silent not saying anything since she was tired. They both went to sleep fast. Usagi loved being in his arms. He made her feel safe.

Mamoru woke suddenly a few hours later after he heard the thunder. He got up then went to the kitchen and saw Mitsibu and Motoki in there cooking dinner. "Hey Mamoru you better plan on staying tonight. It's raining hard and I know you rode your bike over." Mitsibu said from the stove. "All right." Mamoru said as he took a drink from the fridge for him and Usagi.

Motoki sat down at the table and looked at Mamoru now and then. Mamoru glanced at him then looked away fast. He walked out of the kitchen fast not looking back. Mamoru still couldn't look Motoki in the eyes.

"Motoki stop scaring him." Mitsibu said as he stood behind Motoki and moved his hair back. Motoki sighed then looked up at Mitsibu. He smiled back at Motoki and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Mamoru walked into his room and watched Usagi as she stood up. Mamoru sat the cans he had down then walked to Usagi and hugged her tight. He laid his head on hers. "I love you Usako." Mamoru whispered. Usagi's answer was to only hug him back. She was still debating with herself on if she loved him. She did care about him and had learned everything about him in those weeks. Not only from Mamoru but also from Mitsibu.

He loved to tell Usagi about how Mamoru was as a child and would show her pictures of Mamoru as a baby and child. Usagi realized that Mamoru had a lot while growing up and had been very spoiled after his parents had died. The few things Mamoru didn't have and Mitsibu told her that she could help with was understanding and discipline.

"Guess what." "What Mamoru?" "I'm staying the night." Mamoru said as he smiled. Even his eyes were shining. Usagi smiled and let him go. She walked away going to the kitchen with Mamoru following with the drinks that he had taken.

The two sat down at the table with Motoki and waited for Mitsibu to finish putting the last dish on the table. Mitsibu sat and join them and they all started to eat. Motoki was nice and didn't scare Mamoru. He could tell that Usagi was happy and he was glad.

"You can help Usagi clean up since we cooked." Mitsibu told Mamoru as he looked at him. He sat there thinking Mamoru would complain but he didn't. Mitsibu smiled when Mamoru told that he would clean up alone so Usagi could rest. Motoki looked at Mitsibu and could tell he was surprised.

After they ate Usagi went and lay back down. Mamoru cleaned up the kitchen while Mitsibu went and started to watch the news. Motoki went in and checked on Usagi. He had noticed that she hadn't eaten much. Motoki sat down right by Mitsibu after his visit with her. "Everything okay?" Mitsibu asked as he looked back at Motoki. "I think so. I'm just worried about Usagi. She didn't eat much." Motoki said. "Usagi didn't eat much at lunch but she told me she was okay." Mamoru said as he walked into the room. "Did she say anything else?" Motoki asked. "Said she had another pain. But she said she was okay." Mamoru said. "If she keeps it up we will take her in. Don't worry about it. Usagi would let you know if anything was wrong." Mitsibu told the two. "I'm sure you're right." Motoki said as he sat back more. Mamoru looked at the two then went to his room that was mostly Usagi's now.

Usagi looked at him after Mamoru sat down by her left side. "Are you okay Usako?" "Yes Mamoru I'm fine." "How about I get a nice warm bubble bath going for you?" Mamoru asked as he stood up. He then walked to his bathroom. Usagi smiled after she heard the water running. Mamoru went back to her and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"Get in. Then I'll be back to rub your back." Mamoru told her. He then left out. He walked to the door and looked into the living room. He smiled after spotting the two kissing and then he closed his bedroom door. Mamoru then turned around and went back to Usagi.

"Can I come in?" Mamoru asked after he knocked on the door softly. "Yes." Usagi said as she blushed. She watched Mamoru walk in and noticed he was blushing also. Mamoru sat down on the toilet and smiled at Usagi. "Would it….Can I…Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked really fast. Usagi just looked at him. "The reason I asked is because…..Mitsibu and Mot…well they…." Mamoru stuttered out then blushed even more. "Mamochan." Mamoru looked at Usagi fast. He smiled. That was the first time Usagi had called him that. "You do know that those two are in love and are lovers? If you watch them you can tell that they are very much in love." Usagi said as she then smiled. "You sure seem to know a lot for being so young." Mamoru said. "I grew up fast." Usagi said in a very soft voice. Mamoru looked down ashamed. Usagi touched his arm so he would look at her. "I…It's not your fault….Back when I was younger…...I have seen things….Well no child should see at any age. Motoki doesn't even know. I never told him….I don't want him to worry and think it was his fault." Usagi whispered. Mamoru moved down to his knees then reached and slowly rubbed her back. "Do you want to talk?" "No not right now. But thank you Mamochan." Usagi answered. The two looked at each other and they both smiled.

Mamoru left out so Usagi could finish. After she got out Mamoru went and got ready for bed. They both laid down and were silent as they looked at the wall. Usagi without noticing slowly started to move her hand up and down on Mamoru's chest. Mamoru moved some so Usagi was on her back and he was leaning over her half way. They looked at each other then Mamoru started to kiss her. They finally stopped after he realized that she was only in her panties and he was in his underwear. Mamoru didn't want to scare her so he stopped. They held each other and went to sleep.

The next morning both Mitsibu and Mamoru had to be at the mansion for a meeting that Kenji demanded everyone attend. Kenji told everyone that the record that the band was working on was going to be put on hold for awhile. No one said anything since they all knew that Kenji was still upset and was still looking for his missing children.

Kenji noticed that Mitsibu and Mamoru weren't paying any attention to him. They also weren't sitting near him like they use to. He noticed the hickey on Mitsibu's neck and how happy Mamoru seemed. The last time he had seen Mamoru, the boy was in his room crying. Kenji realized that Mamoru had been happy for many weeks now and hadn't been hanging around the mansion at all anymore. He hadn't even seen Mitsibu until now.

Kenji watched as he talked to everyone and saw Mamoru as he smiled at Mitsibu while he handed him a note pad. Mitsibu looked at it then nodded his head yes as he smiled back. It hit Kenji that the two knew where his children were after everyone left out of the room. The two brothers never even looked at Kenji while they walked past him.

Kenji walked over to where Mamoru was sitting. He picked up the note pad that Mamoru had been drawing on and writing little notes to Mitsibu on during the meeting. Kenji looked and saw Usagi's name all around it with hearts drawn. Mamoru had even written her name with his last name with Mrs. in front of it.

Kenji read a note that Mitsibu had written telling Mamoru that he and Motoki were going to get some movies. Mamoru had written back that he'd be over around eleven since he was going to pick up something for Usagi. Mitsibu wrote back asking if it was another present and Mamoru had written yes. Mitsibu wrote back telling Mamoru that he was whipped and Mamoru's answer was that Mitsibu shouldn't be talking. Mitsibu's answer was just the word ha written twice.

Kenji dropped the note pad with his eyes going wide. He suddenly remembered that Mitsibu had been the one to go and retrieve Motoki's bags when they had first shown up so he would have known where the two would have gone to after Motoki left out. Kenji could also remember watching Mitsibu and even Mamoru looking at Motoki and Usagi when they had been at the mansion.

"Mitsibu……..you little shit…..You're just like your father." Kenji said to himself as he suddenly smiled. He put the note pad in his pocket. He then left out of his mansion fast going to the condo that Mitsibu and Mamoru owned.

To be continued.

_Yes this one is a little longer then past chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying. Until next time…..  
__OH YES before anyone asks NO! NO! NO! Usagi is not going to loss the baby! __SO don't ask!!!!! EvaC_


	10. Chapter 10

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 10

_Yes another chapter so soon. I hate to wait and I figured most of you all did also. Please enjoy. EvaC_

Motoki stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes. The place was quiet since Mitsibu and Mamoru were still gone and Usagi was in her room resting. She had woken up nauseas again and didn't eat breakfast since she told them she wasn't hungry. Usagi didn't tell that she didn't have an appetite and her stomach was hurting a little again. Usagi didn't want the three guys to worry about her since she felt that it would go away soon. The pain had before.

Motoki liked the silence. He smiled and suddenly laughed a little when he remembered something that had happened the night before.

He and Mitsibu had been in their room making out enjoying each others company when they heard the soft knock on the door. Mitsibu got up and answered to see Mamoru standing there blushing and looking down. He whispered to Mitsibu so only he heard and Mitsibu started laughing. He told Mamoru to go and sit in the living room and that he would talk with Usagi. Mitsibu then closed the door and looked at Motoki with the smile still on his face.

"You did tell me that you talked to Usagi about sex right?" Mitsibu asked as he went and put on a shirt to go with his sweatpants. "Yes….some….what I know." Motoki said in a soft voice as he started to blush. Mitsibu walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "It would seem she still has some questions and my dear brother doesn't know how to answer them. Would it be okay with you if I talk to Usagi?" Mitsibu asked. "Yes that's fine." Motoki said as he stood up.

Mitsibu left the room and walked over to Usagi's room. "You stay right there." He told Mamoru as he pointed at him while he passed him in the living room. Mamoru sat were he was and watched his brother go into his room where Usagi was and close the door fully. Mitsibu really didn't want to talk to Usagi since he felt she was too young but he knew he would have to be the one since he was the oldest and knew the most out of them all.

Mamoru debated on if he should stay put like Mitsibu told him to do. He started to stand up but stopped when Motoki walked out of the other bedroom and looked at him. Mamoru sat back fast and looked down at his hands as he held them on his lap.

Motoki went and sat down in a chair that was near Mamoru and stayed silent. Motoki suddenly realized that he was letting another man be alone with his little sister in a bedroom with the door fully closed. Motoki smiled when he realized that he trusted Mitsibu even more then with any other guys. He didn't even trust Mamoru as much as he did Mitsibu.

Motoki looked over at Mamoru who looked back down fast. Motoki just looked at him as it hit him that Mamoru must have had wanted sex with Usagi and she didn't understand. He sighed and was thankful that Mamoru had the brains to go and ask Mitsibu instead of continuing and confusing Usagi even more.

"What is he talking to her about to where I can't be there?" Mamoru asked. Motoki looked at him and said, "He's telling her about sex. Better then I could." Mamoru looked at him then down. "You don't know about sex?" Mamoru asked a little confused and it showed on his face. One of his eyebrows started to go up. Motoki looked at him fast. "YES I DO!.....just not as much as Mitsibu." Motoki said loud then with a soft voice. The two looked at each other then they looked away. Mamoru had noticed Motoki was red in the face.

"What were you doing with Usagi?" Motoki suddenly asked. Mamoru looked back at him this time his face was red. He stayed silent. "You might as well tell me. You already knocked her up. So it's not like you're both virgins anymore." Motoki said. Mamoru looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "We….We were only kissing and making out. I stopped after we were in our underwear…she….She asked me why I stopped……I told her that I didn't want to scare her….. and not with her being preg…..anyways she said we could since she read it in that book and I said no and she started asking me questions that I don't……know….." Mamoru stopped talking. Motoki who looked at him with his eyes wide finally blinked.

The two looked at each other then away. "Should…..Shouldn't we be in there to listen….and….learn?" Mamoru whispered after a few minutes had passed. Motoki looked back at him while Mamoru looked at him with his face even redder. Motoki smiled and stood up. "Come on." Motoki said as he walked to the closed door. Mamoru stood up then ran over to Motoki.

Motoki opened the door slowly and they both looked in together. Usagi was looking down blushing while Mitsibu looked at the two at the door. "We….We…" Mamoru started to say but stopped. "We figured we should…." Motoki started to say but stopped also. Both he and Mamoru were blushing. "Come in and sit down. Mitsibu's Sex Ed. will now start. Well again." Mitsibu said. He then laughed hard.

Motoki shook his head as he remembered that part of last night. He smiled again thinking that after they all talked he and Mitsibu went back to their room leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone. Motoki knew they hadn't done anything after he and Mitsibu left for Motoki had gone back soon after and checked on them and found the door opened and the two sound asleep.

Motoki looked over to Usagi's door and wondered if she was awake. He thought he heard her make a sound. He sat up and stood up to walk to the room but stopped when he heard the knock on the front door.

Motoki wondered who it was since he knew that both Mitsibu and Mamoru had keys. He figured it was another flower guy since Mamoru had been sending flowers to Usagi. Motoki walked over and opened the door expecting to accept some flowers but he got a shock when he saw his father standing there.

Kenji stood there looking at his son who was going wide eyed. He was very glad to know the young man was okay and looked like he was doing well. He noticed that Motoki looked better then when he had first shown up all those weeks ago almost three months. Motoki's clothes fit and he didn't look so skinny and his face didn't have the hollow look and bags under his eyes. He looked his age of eighteen not older like before.

"You are looking good son." Kenji suddenly said. Motoki stayed silent not knowing what he should say. He wondered how Kenji found out since he knew Mitsibu wouldn't have told and Mamoru wouldn't have told since Mitsibu threatened to take Usagi away if he did. And if the two had told they would have been there now. Motoki wondered if it was Ms. Lots who told. He hoped she didn't but Motoki knew she liked his father.

Kenji slowly walked into the condo with Motoki's eyes following him. Motoki closed the door and only stood there with his hand still on the doorknob. Kenji turned around and looked at him again.

"I stayed with mom because Usagi needed me. I picked her not mom over you." Motoki suddenly said fast. Kenji sighed deeply then said, "I know that son…….I am very sorry. So very sorry. More sorry then you will ever know……I shouldn't have acted that way towards you or say what I did…..I shouldn't have made you make that promise all those years back…...I should have trusted you and believed in you…..I should have gone and gotten you and Usagi……Damn, I wish I had." "I'm sorry also. I should have demanded you listen to me about Usagi. I shouldn't have left so fast." Motoki said. Kenji looked down then back at his son. He took a step toward Motoki but stopped when they both heard Usagi.

"OH MOTOKI!" Usagi was heard screaming from her room. Motoki ran to her room with Kenji following they both could tell by her voice that she was in pain. They saw Usagi on her knees on the floor with her head bent down and over. Her hands holding her stomach. She started to vomit on the rug. "It hurts Motoki. It's so cold." Usagi said after he touched her back. She looked at him with tears falling. Her face showing the pain she was in. Motoki picked her up and felt her body shaking. "Oh it hurts." Usagi moaned while Motoki held her closer to his body. "Where Usa?" Motoki asked noticing she had chills but felt warm almost hot. He could feel her heart beating fast. Usagi only moaned and held her stomach tighter. Motoki got scared as she started to vomit again but this time only having dry heaves.

Motoki turned and looked at Kenji as he walked up to the two. Kenji reached and touched Usagi's forehead with her not even noticing him there. "She's running a fever but is shaking from chills. Come on my limo is waiting we will take her to the hospital." Kenji said as he reached for a cover and then wrapped it around Usagi. Kenji then turned and walked out with Motoki following. Kenji held the door then lead Motoki down to the waiting limo and they both got in. Kenji told his driver to take them to the nearest hospital fast.

Father and son sat beside each other each looking at Usagi who seemed to going in and out of consciousness. Motoki got tears wondering what was wrong and wishing that he had just followed his gut feelings and taken her to the doctor the day before. Motoki closed his eyes tight then opened them after he felt Kenji touch his cheek. "It will be okay son." Kenji said trying to not sound worried. Motoki didn't answer. He only pulled Usagi closer to his chest.

After arriving at the hospital and the staff took Usagi away Motoki went and called Mitsibu to let him know what was happening. He then went with Kenji to wait in the empty waiting room. Mitsibu went and found Mamoru and the two showed up fifteen minutes later. They rushed in almost running and saw Motoki pacing back and forth in the waiting room. They didn't see Kenji since he was sitting by the door.

"What happened?" Mitsibu asked. "Where is she?!" Mamoru just about screamed out. Motoki ran to them fast and looked down. The two could see that he was close to tears again. Mitsibu put his arm around Motoki and held him. "We don't know yet we are still waiting on the doctor." Kenji said as he stood up and looked between his two godsons but mostly at Mitsibu. Both brothers looked at him each with a shocked look on their face. Mitsibu recovered first.

Kenji could tell they were wondering what he was doing there. How he had found out. Kenji smiled then took out the notepad from his pocket and said as he looked at Mamoru first and then at Mitsibu, "Next time take your notepad Mamoru and pay attention to me when I talk…… Junior." Kenji continued to stare at Mitsibu with a smile on his face. Mitsibu smiled back waiting to see what Kenji would say next. Mitsibu knew that the two would be having a confrontation soon. He couldn't wait.

Mamoru stayed silent as he sat down thinking about Usagi. He started to twist the front of his shirt fast as both of his legs started to bounce. Motoki continued to hold onto Mitsibu and look at the blank wall behind them.

"Motoki." The doctor said as she walked into the room. All four guys looked at her fast. Motoki let Mitsibu go and walked to the doctor fast. Mamoru stood up and stood next to Mitsibu. "Yes Doctor Myer?!" Motoki said fast as he looked at Usagi's doctor. Dr. Myer looked at him then at Mitsibu then at Mamoru figuring out that he was the baby's father. She glanced at Kenji and figured out who he was fast.

"Usagi appendix ruptured. She also seems to have an infection. We are getting her ready for surgery. I need you to sign this paper giving us permission to operate." Dr. Myer said as she handed Motoki the clipboard that was in her hand. Motoki signed the paper fast. "Will she be okay Dr.?" Mitsibu asked. Dr. Myer looked at him after she handed the clipboard to her nurse she then said, "I don't know yet. I won't know until I get in there…..she....might loss the baby. I just wanted to have you prepared for that information. But I will do what I can. Please try to not worry. I will keep you informed." Dr. Myer looked at the four then turned around and left out of the room fast.

Mamoru suddenly started to cry hard so Mitsibu pulled him close and held him tight. "Don't worry little bro. Dr. Myer is one of the best around." Mitsibu said in a soft whisper. He didn't want to show how worried he was. Mitsibu sat down with Mamoru still in his arms. Motoki looked at one of the windows forgetting the others. Kenji stood where he was looking down.

"I can't lose her now." Kenji whispered. He looked at Motoki who was still looking at the window and talking to himself. "I can get a job…. no two or three and take care of the bill……I did it before……..She will be okay…..No worries Motoki." Motoki said as he looked off into space. Kenji walked over to him. Motoki looked at him fast as Kenji then pulled Motoki close and held him tight. "No son. You don't worry about that shit. I will handle everything." Kenji said. Motoki wrapped his arms around his father as he and Mitsibu made eye contact. "It will be okay." Mitsibu mouthed over. Motoki only blinked his eyes then closed them and started to cry just as hard as Mamoru was.

To be continued.

_Again thank you for the great reviews AND please don't worry. Like Mitsibu said, "It will be okay.".... I hope. EvaC_


	11. Chapter 11

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 11

Mamoru and Motoki both stopped crying and were at the moment sitting beside each other in the waiting room chairs. Mamoru had his eyes closed and was holding himself with his hands holding his elbows. Motoki sat and just looked down at the floor with his hands on his sides. He was in a state of shock. Not only because of what was happening with Usagi but mostly because his father had found them and was there at the hospital also.

Motoki thought about his father and was a little surprised by how old Kenji was looking when before he had looked younger then his true age. Motoki realized that Kenji must have been very upset and even worried about Motoki and Usagi being gone. Motoki wanted to talk to Mitsibu alone later about Kenji. Deep down Motoki was a little glad that Kenji was there but he knew he really wasn't ready to deal with the man. But he wouldn't think about Kenji right now for now the only thing on his mind was Usagi.

Mitsibu stood up and slowly walked out of the room to go and get everyone something to drink. Now that the two had stopped crying he felt it would be a good time to get drinks. He knew Kenji would follow him since he had seen the man looking at him hard. Mitsibu stood by a soda machine and took out some coins acting like he was counting them as he watched Kenji walk up to him.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have been making out with her." Mamoru said to himself. Motoki looked over at him and was surprised by how worried Mamoru looked. It hit Motoki that Mamoru was really in love with Usagi. He never wanted to believe it before. He thought Mamoru had only wanted sex with Usagi and would use her. "Mamoru it's not your fault. You making out with her had nothing to do with what is happening right now." Motoki said. Mamoru looked at him. Motoki sighed then went and hugged Mamoru shocking them both. Mamoru got tears and hugged him back. "Don't blame yourself. I should have just taken Usagi in when I first thought about it. I could tell something was wrong….None of us knew that her appendix would burst." Motoki said in a whisper. Mamoru only sighed deeply. They both fell silent and sat in the silent room and waited.

Kenji stopped walking up to Mitsibu and stood near him knowing that Mitsibu saw him and was now acting like he didn't see him. "You are just like your father. Always thinking that you know what's best for me. Trying to take control of my life." Kenji said. Mitsibu smiled but didn't look at him. "Thank you. I like to think I got some of my brains from him. Got my great looks from Mom. Beautiful woman my mother was, you know she….." "Junior!" Kenji said interrupting Mitsibu. Mitsibu gave a slight glare. "Don't you dare call me that again." Mitsibu said as he turned and looked at Kenji. Kenji smiled then said, "Why not I named you….Oh you never knew that did you? Yes I got to name you. Your father wanted to call you…..Kenji……Since I helped your mother out during your delivery since your dad was still gone out of town. He wanted to thank me…..I was nice enough to say no and tell them to name you after your dad……so forgive me if I call you junior." Kenji said. Saying the last part of the sentence a little snotty. He smiled when he saw the surprised look in Mitsibu's eyes.

Mitsibu didn't say anything as he turned and put some coins in the machine. He knew who named him but he wouldn't say anything to Kenji. Mitsibu remembered his mom telling him one time but at that time Mitsibu really hadn't believed it. Mitsibu stayed silent. He wanted Kenji to think that he had the upper hand at the moment. But Mitsibu would win their little mind battle in the end.

"Do you think….Usagi will get really upset if she does lose the baby?" Mamoru whispered to Motoki. He had laid his head on Motoki's shoulder. Motoki still had his arm around Mamoru's shoulders. "I don't know how she will react……Usagi didn't……I never told her she was pregnant until that day she took the test and I attacked you…….She really didn't think about the baby until Mitsibu and I took her to the doctor and she heard the heartbeat and started to read that book the doctor gave her." Motoki told him with his voice in a whisper also. He really didn't know why they were whispering they were the only two in the room. Mamoru sighed and closed his eyes. Motoki sighed and suddenly laid his head on top of Mamoru's head.

"Why didn't you tell me you had them? You know I wanted to find them. How upset I was." "I didn't want to…..Did you good to get upset. Hummm…..I thought Mamoru was spoiled but you are worse." Mitsibu answered Kenji as he turned back to the machine. Kenji glared and started to say something but stopped when Mitsibu started to talk again. "My dad was always right. And you know it. You should have done what he said all those years ago. You should have gone and gotten your son." Mitsibu said as he put some more coins in the machine. Kenji didn't answer right away he only watched Mitsibu make some selections. What could he say to Mitsibu's answer? Kenji knew Mitsibu was right. He remembered Millie yelling at him and didn't want Mitsibu to say anything else to remind him. Kenji knew Mitsibu had been there that one day and Kenji was still embarrassed. Kenji stayed silent knowing he really shouldn't act up. He was the older adult there.

"How would you feel if she does lose the baby?" Motoki asked Mamoru as they still sat by each other. But now they weren't hugging. "I….really don't know. I really never think much about the baby. I had plans to talk to Mitsibu about getting some money so I can take care of Usagi and the baby……But not much of just the baby alone…….I was just so worried about finding Usagi. And then when I did find her I only thought about her…..We did talk the other night about the baby but not much…..I was more concerned that she would be my girlfriend." Mamoru answered as he looked at the ring that he had given to Usagi. One of the nurses had brought it to him since Usagi couldn't have it on during the operation. Mamoru looked at Motoki who looked at him.

"It's nice to see you finally grew up." Kenji suddenly said trying to change the subject off of how he had been treating Motoki. Mitsibu continued to look at Kenji with his eyebrows raised, he smirked then said, "I have always been mature. You needed to grow up." It was now Kenji turn to raise an eyebrow. "Don't think you can just waltz into Motoki and Usagi's lives now and everything will be okay. Motoki right now is worried about Usagi and only her. He doesn't even care that you are here trying to play Daddy." Mitsibu said as he turned and faced Kenji fully. "Don't you start with me Mitsibu." "No Kenji don't start with me. Don't forget I'm over the age and I have my money and Mamoru's. I also have a better relationship with your children…Don't try me." Kenji and Mitsibu both glared at each other. Each not wanting to back down.

"Well I guess if she does….we can have more later." Mamoru said. "Yeah I guess so. I just hope you will wait." Motoki answered.

"Try to get him to side with you. It won't work. I'm closer to Motoki then you will ever be. In just these few months I know everything about him…..unlike you." Mitsibu said as he glared at Kenji. Kenji glared right back. "Oh so you are wanting to play daddy to him and Usagi?" Kenji asked. Mitsibu smiled. "Maybe to Usagi. She never had one. She's got a big brother….Yes she needs a father now….But not Motoki. I have……. something else in mind for our relationship." Mitsibu said as he smiled. Kenji's eyes went wide.

"Mamoru stop thinking the worse. Mitsibu said that Dr. Myer was one of the best. I trust her and I trust your brother." Motoki said. Mamoru looked at him and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes we will stop thinking negative. We need to stay strong for Usagi." Mamoru said.

"What's wrong Kenji didn't you know. Or you didn't want to believe I was that way?" Mitsibu said still smiling. Kenji stayed silent. "Yes I think I will turn him and take his virginity……unless I already did." Mitsibu said. He then walked away from Kenji going back to the waiting room. Kenji glared at Mitsibu's back as he watched him walk away.

Mitsibu walked over to Motoki and Mamoru and handed them each a drink. He had Mamoru move over so he could sit between the two. The two took the drinks and told him thanks. Mamoru slowly drank his. "I can't believe he found out." Motoki whispered to Mitsibu. Mitsibu looked at him and turned his head to face him. "Don't think about your father right now. We need to think about Usagi and the baby. Kenji can wait. Okay?" Mitsibu said as he and Motoki looked into each other eyes. Motoki half smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He missed Kenji walk in with his own drink and go wide eyed as he looked at the two.

Mitsibu saw Kenji and only smiled. Kenji wanted to say something to Mitsibu. He wanted to talk to Motoki alone but he would wait. Now wasn't the time. He knew that he had almost hit Mitsibu out in the hallway. He was very glad that the young man had walked off when he did for he really didn't want to fight with his oldest godson.

Kenji sat down and wondered how close Motoki and Mitsibu really were. Kenji knew that Mitsibu was gay but he really never believed it. Or he didn't want to believe it. He closed his eyes and remembered when he had listened to Mrs. Ling tell about Motoki. "Yes Motoki made them all think the two were lovers. All but me. I still laugh at the others for believing….. **None noticed the truth about him.**"……. Kenji remembered her saying that. "No it's not true. He couldn't like…..guys!?" Kenji thought to himself. Kenji looked over at Mitsibu who was at the moment looking at Mamoru and saying something to him. "I'll hurt you if you turned him Mitsibu." Kenji thought. He looked at Motoki and frowned as he realized that he didn't know anything about what his own son liked or hated. He didn't know anything about his son now. There was a time when he knew it all.

Motoki glanced at his father wondering what he was thinking about. He looked out to the hall and watched the hospital staff wishing someone would come and tell them something about Usagi but knew that it was still too early.

Mamoru put the ring in his shirt pocket and thought to himself that after Usagi woke up then he would ask her to marry him. He smiled as he remembered that he had asked Motoki but had never asked Usagi formally. He started to think on how to ask her.

Mitsibu sat back then suddenly moved his right arm to be around Motoki's shoulder. He smiled when he saw Kenji looking at them. Mitsibu went and put his left arm around Mamoru's shoulders. Kenji looked away first, which made Mitsibu smile even more.

The four of them sat in the waiting room each lost in their own thoughts.

Motoki was hoping Usagi would be okay. He felt bad since he knew deep down he really didn't care about the unborn baby. Deep down he kind of hoped she would loss it. Motoki believed that Usagi was still too young to be having a baby.

Mitsibu thought about Usagi also hoping she would be okay. Deep down he wasn't as worried as the others since he knew that Dr. Myers was one of the best in town. That's why he had asked her to be Usagi's doctor.

Kenji sat and glanced at the three guys now and then and thought about what Mitsibu had said and about Motoki. Kenji suddenly smiled knowing that he really wouldn't hurt Mitsibu if he and Motoki did become lovers. Who was Kenji to hate the one who had helped his son and his daughter out in their time of need? He loved Mitsibu and even Mamoru as if they were his own sons. But Kenji knew he needed to put Motoki first in his heart again. Kenji frowned as he thought about Usagi. He again started to pray that his daughter who he didn't know anything about would be okay. He had so much to do and learn. Kenji suddenly stood up and left the room to talk to the hospital staff about the bill telling them that he would take care of everything. He needed to do something instead of just sitting.

Mamoru kept telling himself that Usagi and the baby would be okay. His mind started to think about what type of wedding he and Usagi would have. He then started to think about buying baby things. Thinking about those things kept his mind from thinking the worse.

Two and a half very long hours later, Motoki spotted Dr. Myers first and stood up fast, which made the others look at him then over to the doctor as she walked to them. The other three stood up fast also.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 12

Doctor Myers looked at Motoki and then at the other three after she stopped walking. She stood in front of Motoki. Mitsibu stood on Motoki's right side while Mamoru stood on the left side of Motoki. Kenji stood near Mamoru. All four of the guys looked at the doctor each with their eyes wide showing the scared and concern look they each had. She looked at Mitsibu last then back at Motoki again.

"Usagi and the baby came through the operation fine. The only set back we are facing is that Usagi has developed Peritonitis." Dr. Myers said as she looked at each of them. "What's that?" Mamoru asked fast. "Peritonitis is an inflammation of the peritoneum, the tissue that lines the wall of the abdomen and covers the abdominal organs. It is a dangerous infection that occurs when bacteria and other contents of the torn appendix leak into the abdomen…… Typically, this disorder follows the rupture of an organ in the abdomen, allowing bacteria within the organ to spread into the abdominal cavity. Often caused by a burst appendix or gallbladder….. _**(Thank you Internet! Hee hee)**_ Right now I have Usagi on antibiotics to help fight the infection. I also have a tube in her to help drain the infection out." Dr. Myers told them.

"Will any of that harm the baby?" Mitsibu asked. "No it shouldn't. The baby is protected by the amniotic fluid and the antibiotics will help also. Usagi's body is protecting the baby, which is why she is having a harder time fighting the infection. Her body is working double time." The doctor answered as her look lingered on Mitsibu for a few seconds longer then the others.

She looked over at Kenji and said, "We are moving Usagi into a private room like you requested Mr. Tuskino." Kenji only nodded his head. "Due to the infection and Usagi's age I am going to keep her here in the hospital for awhile. Maybe a week if not longer. I want to monitor the baby along with Usagi. I have placed her in ICU at the moment and we will start doing ultrasounds every day. If there are no problems then I will move Usagi out of ICU in a few days. But right now my main concern is about the infection." Dr. Myer said. She looked back at Motoki. "You did say that Usagi wasn't allergic to any medicines right?" "Yes. Well none that I know off." Motoki told her. Dr. Myers nodded her head in understanding then said, "I have given her the shots she was missing and I would like to do blood work on you later if you don't mind. I want to make sure you aren't missing any also." Motoki only nodded his head in understanding. He knew that the doctor knew his and Usagi's history since she had asked at Usagi's appointment.

Kenji looked at Motoki a little surprised that he and Usagi wouldn't have had all the shots that they needed. Kenji looked away, his mind on his ex.

"When can I see her?" Mamoru asked the doctor in a fast voice. Dr. Myers smiled at him then said, "She is in recovery at this moment. In about thirty minutes I will allow you to go and see her. But right now you will only get to see her through some glass windows. Then when I feel it is okay and she is out of harms way, everyone will have to wear gowns, gloves and masks until I think Usagi is safe from any other infections." Dr. Myers then left out of the waiting room.

Mamoru sat down and looked at his watch. Motoki left out to follow Dr. Myers to set up a time to get the blood work done that she wanted. Mitsibu watched him then looked over at Kenji as he sat down not far from Mamoru. Mitsibu went and sat by Kenji. Kenji looked at him then out to the hallway and watched Motoki. "I know it is soon but I would like Usagi to stay at the mansion after she gets out. Motoki and you two also." Kenji said as he looked at Mitsibu first then at Mamoru. Mitsibu and Mamoru both looked at him. "I will not answer for Motoki or even Usagi. That will be up to them." Mitsibu answered. Mamoru stayed silent and looked back at his watch. He didn't care where they would be staying his mind was only on Usagi and the time when he would get to see her.

"I know it's up to them but you…...you two can help me out." Kenji said as he and Mitsibu looked at each other. Each knew that Mitsibu could ask Motoki to do it and the young man would. Mitsibu glanced at Motoki then he looked back at Kenji. "I will see what I can do." Mitsibu said fast. He then stood up and walked out and over to Motoki. He could tell that something was wrong. He glanced at Dr. Myers while she filled out some paperwork but she didn't notice at him.

Motoki looked at him and gave a half worried smile as Mitsibu pulled Motoki away from the nurse's station. "Dr. Myers said that if the infection doesn't go away then she might have to go back in. She also said that Usagi might go into labor early." Motoki said in a soft voice. Mitsibu hugged him and Motoki hugged him back. "Don't tell Mamoru." Mitsibu said in a whisper. Motoki only nodded his head in agreement. The two looked at Mamoru who was still looking at his watch. Motoki let Mitsibu go and he walked back into the waiting room. Mitsibu watched him then turned and saw Dr. Myers looking at him. She looked away first then walked away. She didn't have time to think about the past. Mitsibu watched her then walked back to the others.

Motoki sat down next to Mamoru avoiding his father. Kenji looked at him and then at Mitsibu. He looked back at Kenji then looked away. Kenji sighed then stood up and left the room. He went to the pay phones and started to make some phone calls. **_(No, there are no cell phones in this story. So no one ask why he isn't using one. I have to make things difficult. __When Motoki had called Mitsibu he was back at the condo okay? Okay.)_**

When the thirty minutes was up one of Dr. Myers nurses went and got the four guys and took them up to the ICU unit. Mamoru ran up to the window to look at Usagi after the nurse pointed out which room she was in. Motoki arrived right after Mamoru and the two stood by each other and looked into the room. Mitsibu and Kenji joined the two and the four all looked into the room where Usagi and Dr. Myers were at.

Dr. Myers was seen talking to a nurse who was writing something down in Usagi's chart. "What's with the tubes in Usagi?" Mamoru asked never once looking away from Usagi as she slept in the bed. "I'm sure some are IV's with the medicine and some fluids going into Usagi so she isn't dehydrated." Kenji told him as he put his hand on Mamoru's left shoulder. Kenji put his other hand on Motoki's shoulder. Motoki looked at him and gave him a half smile he then looked back at Usagi. Kenji smiled then looked at Mitsibu who looked back. Mitsibu shook his head no and mouthed over, "I haven't said anything yet." Kenji only smiled.

When Dr. Myers came out of Usagi's room, Motoki asked if he could stay the night there in the hospital. Dr. Myers smiled at him and told them she would make arrangements since Usagi was the only patient in ICU at the moment, she didn't think it would be a problem. After she said that Mamoru demanded that he be allowed to stay also. Dr. Myers looked at him and smiled and only nodded her head.

Kenji looked at Motoki then said, "Son I have to leave for a few. But I will be back." "Okay." Motoki answered not looking at him since he was looking at Usagi again. Kenji then turned and left out. He had to go and take care of some business. But he would be back. Motoki finally looked toward him and watched him get on the elevator. After Kenji left Mitsibu and Motoki left the floor to go get some food. Mamoru wouldn't leave his spot. He only stood and looked at Usagi.

Mitsibu and Motoki talked about Kenji and Mitsibu told him what Kenji wanted. Motoki wouldn't answer one way or the other. "You two don't have to go. He has no say over you since you are eighteen. And you are Usagi's guardian now so he can't make her stay at the mansion." Mitsibu told Motoki as they sat at the table in the cafeteria. Motoki looked away to look out the window. "I will not think of that right now." Motoki said. He then stood up and waited for Mitsibu to stand so they could go back to Mamoru and take him something to eat.

That night the four guys all stayed at the hospital. Kenji had shown back up with Ms. Lots. Motoki smiled at her but wouldn't talk to anyone. Ms. Lots stayed for a few hours then had Kenji drive her home. He then went back to the hospital to stay the night with the other three.

The next morning Mitsibu made Mamoru and Motoki leave to go home and shower and clean up. They both did fast then the three went back to the hospital. Motoki held Usagi's bunny in his arms. Mamoru went to the gift shop to get Usagi a gift. He then ran back to wait with Motoki by the window. Kenji showed back up alone soon after the three and he went and sat by Motoki. He had coffee for them all. But again Motoki wouldn't talk. Mitsibu and even Kenji were a little surprised when Mamoru wouldn't drink his coffee when in the past he always demanded it. Mitsibu smiled as it hit him that Mamoru was starting to act his age and not trying to be older then he was, like before.

Dr. Myers showed up and smiled at them as they waited in the chairs that the staff had given to them over the night. Mamoru was the only one not looking at her for he was on his knees on the chair looking into Usagi's room. Dr. Myers went up to the guys and greeted them and then went into check on Usagi. Dr. Myers smiled as she checked Usagi over. She left Usagi's room and went to the nurse's station to write something in the chart after she read how Usagi's night was. Mamoru continued to look at Usagi while Motoki watched the doctor.

After a while Dr. Myers walked over to them as she looked at Motoki and then at Mamoru. "If you two will follow Nurse Ume, I will allow two of you in at a time. Usagi will be waking up soon and I'm sure she will want you in there." Dr. Myers said as she looked at Mamoru and then at Motoki. Both Motoki and Mamoru smiled and then went with the nurse.

After they walked away Dr. Myers looked at Kenji and then Mitsibu and said, "I will allow you both in later. I don't want too many in the room at once." Mitsibu only nodded his head while Kenji said, "That is fine. Motoki and Mamoru should be in there first." Dr. Myers nodded in understanding then turned and walked away. Mitsibu watched her then looked toward where Motoki and Mamoru had walked to. Kenji sat back down in the chairs. He reached and picked up Usagi's bunny and held it.

Mamoru and Motoki showed back up each in a gown, mask and rubber gloves. Dr. Myers went to them and then walked with them into Usagi's room. They heard the beeping noise sounding like it was in water and Mamoru asked, "What is that noise? Is Usagi okay?" "Yes she is. That is the baby's heart. I am monitoring it." Dr. Myers answered him. Mamoru went up and stood on the right side of Usagi's bed since Motoki was on her left side.

"You can both talk to her. Maybe she will wake up faster." Dr. Myers said to the two. She then walked over to check a machine out.

"Hey Usagi. Wake up bug a boo." Motoki said first. "Usako please wake up." Mamoru said in soft voice. He sat down in the chair that the doctor gave to him. After he sat down he went and laid his head down on Usagi's chest and looked at her. Motoki sat down in his chair and held Usagi's hand. "Usagi time to wake up." Motoki said as he stroked the top of her hand with his fingers.

Usagi moaned and slowly moved her head first toward Mamoru then over to Motoki's side. "That's it honey wake up." Motoki said as he smiled. "Motoki…." Usagi whispered. "Yes sweet pea I'm here. Mamoru is here also." Motoki told her. "Where?......" Usagi whispered. "You are in the hospital. Your appendix ruptured yesterday." Motoki said as he gently squeezed her hand. Usagi half opened her eyes then closed them again. She opened them again and saw Mamoru and half smiled. He smiled at her and reached and rubbed her cheek. Usagi went back to sleep still smiling.

"Don't worry it's just the medicine making her sleepy." Dr. Myers said. She then left out of the room. Motoki and Mamoru stayed in Usagi's room for about twenty five minutes then Motoki left out so Mitsibu could go in. Mitsibu didn't stay long in the room. He left out so Kenji could go in with Ms. Lots. She had shown back up and went in with Kenji. Mamoru left out and went over to Motoki who was by one of the nurses.

Kenji watched while Ms. Lots walked over to Usagi's bed first. "Come on Kenji don't be scared. She's asleep." Millie said with a smile. Kenji smiled at her and walked up to Usagi's bed. He suddenly sighed then whispered, "She looks so young and innocent." "She is." Millie said as she moved some of Usagi's hair back from her face. Kenji slowly reached and picked up Usagi's hand. "Did Motoki say he and Usagi would come back to the house after she gets out?" Millie asked looking at Kenji. He looked at her then said, "I don't know yet. Mitsibu hasn't said anything and I haven't talked to Motoki alone." Millie smiled again at him then said, "I could talk to him." Kenji stayed silent but he did smile at her as he looked at her. He then looked back at Usagi. "How did that meeting go with the private detective?" Millie asked as she sat down beside Usagi in the chair Mamoru had been sitting in. "Good. He will be sending his men out today." Kenji answered. Millie glanced at him then looked back at Usagi and stayed silent.

"The medicine Usagi is on right now will have her awake on and off. But her body is doing well with it. The infection seems to be draining out very well also. If everything keeps working like it is I will move Usagi out of ICU and into a room to where you all can stay. But not for another day or so." Dr. Myers told Motoki, Mamoru and Mitsibu as they looked at her or into Usagi's room. "Thank you." Motoki told the doctor. Mamoru didn't say anything and walked back over to the window. Dr. Myers smiled at Motoki then went back to her chair and started to look over some papers. Motoki went over to Mamoru and watched his father and Ms. Lots. Mitsibu looked at his brother and then at Motoki as he walked over to Dr. Myers.

"Asami." "Yes Mitsibu." "I really want to thank you for looking out for Usagi and taking such good care of her. I knew I could trust your judgment." Mitsibu said in a soft voice. Dr. Asami Myers looked at Mitsibu, her first love. She was older then him by nine years and would have loved to have been with him always no matter the age difference. She had really believed at one time that they would get married. "It's not a problem. Usagi is a sweet girl and it is my job. I am a doctor. A young one but I am one none the less." "I know you are. You are one of the best in town or you will be and that's why I called you." Mitsibu said in the soft voice he was still using as he then smiled. Dr. Myers looked at him then over at Mamoru and then at Motoki. "Back at my office….I had really thought you were the father before I noticed how your brother acted." Asami said as she looked back at Mitsibu. He smiled at her then shook his head no. "No…You are the only female…..Well the only one I would have……" Mitsibu just couldn't finish the sentences as he blushed a little. Asami half smiled then said, "I guess you will never have kids….I have seen you with Motoki …the looks you give to him and how he looks at you." she stopped and couldn't go on. She never wanted to believe the truth and had always blamed their age difference. She had even started to blame herself at one time. "You are probably right. Anyways I will need to help Mamoru out with Usagi and the baby. He is only sixteen." Asami nodded in understanding. "I use to think he didn't like girls." She said then gave a soft laugh making Mitsibu smile even more. "Will…..will my relationship with Motoki change how you care for Usagi?" Mitsibu asked almost in a whisper. "Heavens no! Not at all! I gave up on you years ago. And I would never stop treating someone just because of the past." Asami said fast. "Anyways I'm engaged to a very wonderful man who happens to be a fellow doctor also." Asami then said as she smiled even more. Mitsibu smiled at her. "I am very glad and happy for you….whoever he is……he is very lucky." Mitsibu said. Asami only smiled at him.

Mitsibu walked away from her and went back to Mamoru and Motoki. Motoki looked at him and smiled as Mitsibu stopped beside him. Mitsibu smiled back then looked with Motoki back into Usagi's room. Doctor Asami Myers smiled then left the floor to check on some of her other patients.

After Kenji and Millie left Usagi's room Mamoru went back in with the gift that he had bought. Motoki arrived soon after with Usagi's bunny. They had gotten the items back from a nurse who went and sterilized them. Usagi woke up again and smiled first at Motoki who smiled back at her. She then looked at Mamoru since she felt his head on her chest. He smiled at her then moved and gave her a quick kiss then moved back down to her chest and continued to look at her. Usagi smiled even more then reached and touched her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled even more after she felt the baby moving around.

Usagi looked back at Motoki after he touched her hand that was resting on her small round belly. Brother and sister just smiled at each other. Motoki sat back down and held her hand knowing that he would help Usagi take care of her child. Now that he could tell that she was okay with it.

Usagi looked back at Mamoru then asked, "Can I get some water?" "I will go and ask the doctor. I'll be right back." Mamoru said as he stood up. Usagi only smiled at him. After he left the room Usagi looked back at Motoki. "Motoki." "Yes sweet pea?" "Was….is our father here?" Motoki looked toward the window and saw Mamoru talking to Dr. Myers and Mitsibu looking into the room with Kenji. Mitsibu smiled and waved. "Yes he is. He found out where we were and was there yesterday when everything was happening. He was the one that brought us here." Motoki told her. Usagi looked to the window then back at Motoki. "I thought I heard his voice and had seen him." She told him. "You don't worry about anything we can talk later. Right now you need to rest. You have a real serious infection." Motoki told her as he sat back down. "Okay." Usagi said as she continued to look at him.

They both looked over at Dr. Myers and Mamoru as they walked back in. Dr. Myers smiled at Usagi and went up and gave her some water. Mamoru sat back in his chair. "Usagi I'm glad to see you seem to be doing well. Did your brother tell you what was happening to you?" Dr. Myers asked. "He told me about my appendix and something about an infection. Is the baby okay?" Usagi asked in a worried voice. Dr. Myers smiled at her then said, "Right now our main concern is you fighting the infection. As far as the baby I am monitoring it. But you and Mamoru need to know that you might go into labor early. But please don't worry about any of that right now. Right now just get some rest." Dr. Myers told her. Usagi nodded her head in understanding along with Mamoru.

Dr. Myers then left out after she told that she would have some food sent for Usagi. Motoki smiled at Usagi and Mamoru then left out of the room leaving the two alone. Mamoru again moved and gave Usagi a quick kiss even with the mask on he did it. "If your father, Ms. Lots and Mitsibu were not watching I would kiss you longer." Mamoru said as he and Usagi both smiled. Usagi looked away then at Mamoru after he sighed. "It's my fault he found out." "Who?" "Your father. I forgot and left my notebook that I was drawing in back during the meeting on the table. He found it and saw what I and Mitsibu were writing to each other and Kenji learned where you and Motoki were." Mamoru looked down and Usagi could tell he was upset with himself. "Oh Mamochan don't blame yourself." Usagi answered as she moved her hands to be on his head. Mamoru didn't say anything but moved her hands so he could hold them in his.

Usagi just smiled and closed her eyes but stayed awake. Mamoru continued to hold her hands and look at her. "Yes just rest like the doctor said. Don't worry about anything. Our baby will be fine." Mamoru said in a soft smoothing voice. Usagi nodded her head in understanding.

Mamoru smiled then looked over at the machine that was monitoring the baby's heart. He smiled since it seemed to be beating in a steady rhythm. He looked over when Mitsibu walked in and went over to Usagi's other side.

"Hey Usagi you feeling better sweetheart?" Mitsibu asked as he took one of her hands to hold. Usagi opened her eyes and only smiled at him. "She's a little drugged up still." Mitsibu said to Mamoru. Mamoru nodded his head to agree. "I'm glad. I don't want her in any pain. Will the medicine hurt the baby?" Mamoru asked. "No not really. Dr. Myers knows what she is doing so don't worry." Mitsibu said. Mamoru looked at him then out the window and looked at the doctor. "I was a little surprised that you asked her to be Usagi's doctor." Mamoru said as he looked back at Mitsibu. "Why?" "Because of your past with her." "We are good friends now. The past is the past." Mitsibu told him. Mamoru nodded his head knowing not to say anything else by Mitsibu's tone.

Mitsibu soon left out. Mamoru stayed for a little bit more then left out when the nurse brought Usagi a tray of food. While Usagi slowly ate, Mitsibu took Motoki and Mamoru down to the cafeteria so they could also eat.

Kenji stayed behind and watched Usagi as she ate. She glanced at him then looked back down which made Kenji smile. "You should go in and talk to her." Millie told Kenji. Kenji looked at her then back at Usagi.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 13

Kenji continued to look at Usagi but stayed silent. "Kenji didn't you hear me?" Millie asked as she looked at him. "Yes Millie I heard you." Kenji answered not looking at her. "Well are you going to do what I said?" Millie asked as she continued to look right at him. "No…… I will not go and talk to Usagi alone. Maybe I will later with Motoki in the room with us……But Usagi does not know me that well. Damn who am I kidding? She knows nothing about me except what Motoki might have told her. I can just imagine what she thinks about me after the way I acted………No I will not scare her even more." Kenji said. He looked at Millie then back into Usagi's room. "You are the one who is scared." Millie said more to herself. Kenji just smiled knowing that Millie was right about him again. "I really hope Motoki decides to come back to the mansion. I would like to help take care of Usagi and you know I will make sure she eats healthy meals……Those boys don't know how to cook right." Millie said making Kenji only smile more knowing that Millie loved to cook and to fuss over anyone who might need it.

Usagi sat up in her bed and slowly ate the small meal that the doctor allowed her to eat. She knew that Millie and her father were watching her but Usagi would not look over at them again. She wished Motoki and Mamoru could have stayed in the room with her but Dr. Myers told them that she didn't want any germs to get on Usagi's food. Usagi sighed then tried to move the bedside table over. It only moved a little so Usagi left it. She was feeling tired and was weak. Usagi then laid back to rest and wait for Mamoru and Motoki to show but she fell back asleep.

Usagi never knew when Dr. Myers came back in with her nurse and they checked Usagi over and took the tray away. Usagi never knew when Mamoru came back in with Motoki and the two sat and each held her hands. The two even talked a little to each other which surprised them both since Motoki was still upset with Mamoru for getting Usagi pregnant and Mamoru was still nervous around Motoki. He pictured Motoki as a tea kettle waiting to boil. Sitting there being silent but once the heat came on, he would explode and attack. Motoki was the silent but deadly type, the type you keep happy and you stayed in line for. Mamoru thought to himself. Mamoru knew that if it wasn't for Usagi he wouldn't be near Motoki for long. But he would deal with him just to be near Usagi.

Motoki glanced at Mamoru as the young teen reached and moved some of Usagi's hair from her face. Motoki looked back down at his hand that was holding Usagi's right one and realized that if Usagi and Mamoru wouldn't have meet and Mamoru wouldn't have slept with Usagi then she and Motoki might still be back in their old town trying to make it. Waiting to see if their mother would ever come back and if she did would she have another new man with her. Waiting for the loud parties to start and the strangers coming and going at all hours. Motoki looked up and looked at Kenji who was talking to a nurse.

It hit Motoki that he had never once thought about going back to Kenji until he believed that Usagi was pregnant. Motoki wondered what he would have done if Usagi's appendix had ruptured in their town and what he would have done then. That town didn't even have a hospital just a little clinic that closed at ten p.m. Any type of emergencies they had to travel sixty miles to the next town where the closet hospital was. And Motoki didn't have a car. They never had a car. Motoki looked at Mamoru and Mamoru looked down fast since he had been looking at Motoki and thinking of that song "I'm a little teapot".

"Why did you go to our old town that first time? The time you meet Usagi?" Motoki suddenly asked as he still looked at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at Motoki fast knowing that he had better answer. He then said, "I was really driving on that highway……I had left another area after I had to go check it out for the band….I had wanted to get home fast but it was getting later and I knew I wouldn't make it since I was tired. I saw the road to your town and just drove hoping to find a motel or anything so I could rest. That road was the first one I saw." Motoki stayed silent and just continued to look at him making Mamoru look away first.

"If you wouldn't have taken that road and then met Usagi…..We wouldn't have gone to my father." Motoki said after awhile. Mamoru looked back at him and smiled. "I….I was going to go back to find Usagi again. I believed that I could talk her into leaving you for me. I thought you were her boyfriend……But I got delayed." Mamoru whispered. Motoki smiled then looked back toward Kenji and Mitsibu. Mamoru noticed and looked at the two also. Mamoru looked away and hoped that Motoki wouldn't ask him about why he had slept with Usagi that morning. He sighed when Motoki didn't ask anything else and just sat in silence and looked at Usagi.

Again that night Motoki, Mamoru, Mitsibu and Kenji stayed there at the hospital. Kenji was glad to see Motoki looking at him more and looking like he was thinking. Kenji didn't know that Motoki had gone back during dinner and had heard what Kenji had told Millie about not going into Usagi's room with her alone. Motoki had even smiled and was glad to know his father was smart enough not to scare Usagi.

During the night the four guys took turns being in Usagi's room. Early in the morning they were sent out and told that they had to stay out for awhile. Mitsibu and Motoki who had been in the room with Usagi left out fast. They could tell that something was wrong. It was confirmed when Dr. Myers showed up soon after and she went straight into Usagi's room. She came out soon after and went to the staff to tell them something. Motoki and Mitsibu went to her fast. Kenji looked at them but didn't move since Mamoru was asleep and had his head on Kenji's leg.

"Usagi has developed another fever and she shouldn't have not this soon…… I am going to go back into her to make sure that the infection is draining correctly and I didn't miss anything. Please wait here and try to not worry. The baby seems to be doing okay. It's just this infection we are dealing with that has me concerned." Dr. Myers told Motoki and Mitsibu. Mitsibu nodded his head and took Motoki over to where Kenji and Mamoru were sitting.

Dr. Myers went back into Usagi's room and helped prepare her for the trip back to surgery. Motoki who was still standing watched with Mitsibu as Mitsibu told Kenji what was going on. Kenji sighed deeply but didn't move. He knew along with Mitsibu that they didn't want Mamoru awake just yet.

When the hospital staff came out with Usagi still in the bed, Motoki went over and kissed her forehead. Dr. Myers handed Usagi's bunny to him. "It will be okay." She told Motoki as he took the bunny. He just watched while they wheeled Usagi away.

Mitsibu went up to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "Please try and not to worry. Asami is one of the best." Mitsibu told him. Motoki looked at him and asked, "Asami?" Mitsibu smiled then said, "Yes doctor Myers. That's her first name." "Oh. Mamoru said that you both knew her in the past." Motoki said as he and Mitsibu went and sat down by Kenji. "Know who?" Kenji asked as he looked at the two. "Asami. Dr. Myers." Mitsibu said as he looked to the floor. "Oh yes. I thought she looked familiar. Isn't she an old friend or study buddy of yours? She came over to the mansion I think a few times?" Kenji asked as he looked at Mitsibu. Mitsibu only nodded his head yes. Motoki looked at Mitsibu then at Kenji. Kenji looked back at him. "She is just a good friend." Mitsibu suddenly said a little fast. Motoki and Kenji both looked at him. Mitsibu looked at them then leaned back and reached and put his left arm around Motoki's shoulders. He pulled Motoki a little closer to him. Motoki gave him a smile and sat back in the chair to relax more. The four stayed in their chair's near Usagi's empty room. No one was near them.

Mamoru woke up while they waited and was told what was going on. He stayed silent and just sat beside Kenji. When Motoki gave him Usagi's bunny Mamoru hugged it tight. The bunny wasn't a fancy one or funny looking. It was just a plan stuff beige bunny about 32 inches in length with its ears that went down the side of its head and body. When it was sitting on something it seems to be crouched down on all four legs.

"Motoki what's up with that bunny? Usagi always has it or you do." Mitsibu asked hoping to take everyone's mind off of what was going on with Usagi. Motoki looked at the bunny then smiled.

"I gave that bunny to Usagi years ago. Right after we first met, before I went back to stay for good. It is just a simple left over Easter bunny that I bought off the clearance rack." Motoki said as he continued to smile. "For it being that old it's in great shape. It looks brand new." Mitsibu said. Motoki took the stuff bunny from Mamoru and said, "It has a secret pocket that Usagi found one day. We hide things in….Hey! I forgot I put this money in here." Motoki said as he then smiled. He handed the bunny back to Mamoru who held it with care in his arms. Motoki put his money in his wallet. The three watched him and could tell he was remembering something. "Yes five years ago but not really that long but it seems like it now." Motoki said more to himself. "Would you please tell us son. I would really like to know….how it was. And why you……why you went back." Kenji asked in a soft quiet voice. Motoki looked at him then at Mamoru. "Yes please tell us." Mamoru said as he and Kenji both remembered what Mrs. Ling had told them about the two.

Motoki just looked at them both and then looked down. "I will tell you but you all must not let Usagi know. She really doesn't remember everything and I want to keep it that way." Motoki said with his voice soft. He then said with a serious look on his face, "You will understand why I don't want her to remember afterwards." Kenji, Mamoru and even Mitsibu all nodded their heads as they all looked at him.

Motoki took a deep breath then sighed then slowly and softly said, "Like I told you, Mitsibu, I met Usagi when I was almost thirteen and she was seven." Mitsibu smiled and nodded his head yes but stayed silent. "Mom had been bothering Father for me to visit." Motoki said. "Yes she was driving me crazy calling every day sometimes four times a day. Even in the middle of the night she called." Kenji said. All four guys smiled while Motoki nodded his head in agreement.

"I remember complaining to the limo driver that I was missing out on my brake from school and how I wouldn't be home for my birthday…... Hee hee. Usagi made me a mud cake on my birthday." Motoki said as he laughed. The three all smiled and laughed softly with him. Only Mitsibu could really picture what it must have been like since Motoki had told him some before.

"Anyways, Mr. Giles, the driver, only smiled at me the whole time I complained……When he pulled up in front of the house Mom was living in at that time, I was shocked. The place was a dump. Trash out in the yard. No grass any where. Nothing. The house needed a paint job and the curtains were old sheets or blankets. Not all the windows had a cover. But they were so dirty you couldn't look through. I asked Mr. Giles if we were in the right place. He looked at a paper then at the house and said yes. We got out of the limo. I looked over to my left while he took out my bags and I saw Usagi as she sat playing in some dirt with a stick. She was sitting by the edge of the yard near the sidewalk." Motoki paused and smiled. Mitsibu smiled as he remembered what Motoki had told him that one day.

"Usagi looked up and toward me and went wide eyed. She then ran to me and smiled up at me. I smiled at her and she asked who I was. I told her my name then she told me hers. I smiled again and let her take my hand which Usagi held onto tight. Usagi was dirty from head to toe. But her smile was big and her eyes were bright and that made me feel good and happy and I even forgot that I was mad about having to be there….Usagi told me how she was the only kid in the area and I was the first one she had ever seen at her house. Her smile grew even bigger after I told her that I was there for a visit."

Again Motoki paused then said, "We both looked when Mom ran out of the house and came and hugged me. By now Mr. Giles had left. I asked Mom who Usagi was. She smiled really big then said my little sister. I was shocked again and asked why father wasn't told. Mom got what looked like an evil smile on her face and her eyes changed. She then said "It's his payback." She then said that father wasn't Usagi's dad and I only looked at her. I didn't understand then……..Before I could ask anything else Usagi was dragging me to the house then to her room talking a mile a minute about everything she wanted to show me and then about the games we could play. Mom followed us with my bags and put them in Usagi's room. She then left the room. I stayed in Usagi's room since that was the only place for me……..Usagi helped me put my thing away." Again Motoki paused as he looked over at Kenji. He was just sitting and looking at Motoki. Motoki couldn't read his face so didn't know what he was thinking.

Mitsibu handed Motoki some water and Motoki took a drink. "The first couple of days Mom cooked for us and did thing with us. It was only us three. I noticed Usagi kept looking at Mom like she didn't know the woman…..She was playing "Mommy" but it didn't last….. I cleaned Usagi's bed with her trying to help that first night. The blanket, sheets and pillowcases then I cleaned her clothes. Still with her "help". I had never done any cleaning until that night." Motoki said as he chuckled to himself. "Didn't you say you had to give her a lot of bathes?" Mitsibu asked. Motoki smiled and nodded his head yes then said, "Three of them that first night. She was a dirty little girl. I remember how Usagi smiled and kept hugging me and I got wet. I ended up having to clean myself up….Usagi sat in the corner by the door wrapped in her towel smiling at me as she watched me." Motoki laughed a little with Mitsibu joining. Mamoru smiled but Kenji only looked at Motoki. Motoki looked at Kenji then down at the floor.

"Usagi followed me everywhere even the bathroom. I didn't even have to look around for her since I knew she would be right by me.……That Friday I started to notice the change in Mom starting in the morning…...She paid no attention to me and Usagi. She stayed in her room and did her hair and nails….Then the men and women started showing up……. They started to drink, smoke, they stayed up late partying. Usagi stayed up until I made her go to bed. I noticed she would do it if I laid by her. The next morning we got up and I found mom passed out in her bed with two of the guys. Other people around asleep in the living room even some passed out in the kitchen on the floor. I watched Usagi and noticed that she wasn't fazed by any of it and she didn't eat since there wasn't anything cooked. I took her to get some breakfast. I felt the need to get out of that house." Motoki paused then chuckled and said, "I bought this bunny that morning…..Her very first toy." He smiled along with Mitsibu and Mamoru.

"She loves this bunny." Mitsibu said. "Yes she does." Motoki answered back as he nodded his head up and down. "Finish." Mamoru said a little fast wanting to hear the rest of what Motoki had to tell. Kenji knew how he felt and was a little jealous that Mitsibu seemed to know what was going to be said like he already knew. "Yes please finish. You never told me everything." Mitsibu said as he looked at Motoki. Kenji again felt foolish for his way of thinking.

Motoki looked at each guy looking at Mitsibu last and then said, "The whole time I was there I cared for Usagi doing everything for her. I noticed Mom paid no attention to her unless she was yelling at Usagi to get out of her way. It got to the point where Usagi came to me if she got hurt or for anything that she might need attention to. A cut on her body. A toy that I bought, needing fixed….anything. Usagi never went to Mom and Mom didn't seem to care…...Mom wouldn't even talk to me much." Motoki paused then looked off into space. The other three all sat in silence waiting since they could tell that something serious was about to be told.

"One night Usagi and I were watching TV in the living room. I was brushing her hair. Mom and her friends were in the kitchen or outside…..Now people were over almost every other night….Mom's was the "Party House". One guy…….One guy came in and smiled at Usagi and told her hello. I felt Usagi back up to my body. She suddenly ran to the room. I could tell that something was wrong and she was scared. I looked at the guy and he looked at me and smiled at me then walked to the kitchen. I heard mom greet him. She sounded very happy. I went to Usagi and found her hiding in the closet. I got her ready for bed and we laid down……Usagi laid in my arms and held the bunny close…..I asked who the guy was. Usagi got scared again and looked to the closed door. I made her look at me and said that the door was locked. She slowly relaxed. Usagi then whispered to me that the guy was mom's good friend and how he would go to Usagi the nights he stayed there." Motoki paused again then said, "I at first didn't understand what she meant. Usagi then said that the man would touch her body like I did when I gave her bathes….It hit me and I went wide eyed. I pulled her close and asked if it was fast touches like the ones I did to clean her. Usagi shook her head no. She hugged the bunny tighter and got quiet and looked back at the door when we heard someone laugh. I pulled Usagi closer and covered her better…I asked if the man did anything else. Usagi looked like she was thinking then said that he put her hands on him. She said that it was big not like me."

"She had seen you naked?" Mitsibu asked. "Yes I changed in front of her before. She didn't think anything about it or say anything." Motoki said as he looked at him. "That guy was hard." Kenji said. The three looked at him. Mamoru and Mitsibu then looked back at Motoki as he nodded his head. Kenji looked back at Motoki. The two made eye contact for a second then Motoki looked away.

"From what I got out of Usagi, he only rubbed her body and made her hold him and he had only done it twice. Nothing else…..I convinced Usagi that the bunny and I would care for her and no one would go to her as long as she had the bunny……. I knew that I was going to have to leave soon……. I had tried to get mom to let me take Usagi but she wouldn't let me. She told me that Father wouldn't let me keep Usagi and how she wouldn't let him have her ever. She had even said that she would have Father arrested for kidnapping and I believed her……..I had tried to tell about the guy but mom wouldn't listen to me and told me to shut up……" Motoki said. He took another drink.

"When I went back to Usagi, she was sitting on the front broken steps alone holding the bunny and watching the road like she knew I was coming back or maybe she was wishing and hoping I was……. She was still wearing the same dress that she had on when I left. When Usagi spotted me, she ran to me telling me how the bunny protected her the whole time. I found out that the guy was in jail…..When he got out he stayed away when he realized that I was there to stay." Motoki told them. He got silent then looked at Mamoru and said, "You keep that bunny close to you both and if there are any problems….I mean if she ever has any nightmares…She hasn't had any for a long time but you never know. You just need to remind Usagi that the bunny will protect her. You can even tell her that you will also." Motoki smiled at Mamoru who smiled back at him.

They both looked when Kenji stood up and walked away fast. Motoki stood up and followed him out to an empty hallway. Kenji didn't look at him as he stood by a window and looked out as the sun started to rise. Motoki touched his shoulder. "I should have listened to you. I should have gone and checked on you. I should have gotten you both. I shouldn't have acted so stupid." Kenji said as he continued to look out the window. "Dad." Motoki said making Kenji look at him fast. Motoki smiled then said, "Like I told you the other day, I should have made you listen to me. I shouldn't have left so fast. I shouldn't have believed her that you wouldn't have helped. I was just concerned about being away from Usagi. We are both to blame for not listening to one another. But everything worked out fine." Kenji turned fully then hugged Motoki tight. He got tears and closed his eyes when Motoki hugged him back.

Mitsibu and Mamoru both smiled while they looked at the two. "Does that mean we have to live back at the mansion?" Mamoru asked. "I don't know yet." Mitsibu told him. "Well wherever you and Motoki pick I will be fine as long as Usagi is in my room with me." Mamoru said. Mitsibu wrapped his arm around Mamoru's shoulders and lead Mamoru back to their chairs. Some time later Motoki and Kenji showed back up.

Not long after they all sat down Dr. Myers came back to them and smiled. "Once again Usagi and the baby are going to be okay. The tube that was in her was backing up and I was able to fix it and get the pus from the infection to drain even better. I cleaned her even better since I was already inside. It should help the infection go away faster and her to heal even better." Dr. Myers said. "Oh doctor thank you." Mamoru said as he suddenly hugged her making them all smile. "Don't thank me to soon Mamoru." Dr. Myers said while Mamoru let her go. "Why not?" Mamoru asked. Dr. Myers looked at him then at Motoki and the other two then said, "After we bring Usagi back to this floor I am going to keep everyone out of her room for a few days. Only I and my staff will be going in." "But…" "No buts Mamoru. I will not chance any other germs going to Usagi." Dr. Myers said. "She is right Mamoru. We don't want Usagi to get worse. The sooner she gets better the sooner she will get to go home." Kenji said. Mamoru looked at him then at Mitsibu and then at Motoki. Those two both nodded their heads in agreement with Kenji. Mamoru nodded his head in agreement then went and sat back down in his chair.

The hospital staff soon brought Usagi back and put her back in her room. For the rest of the day she slept. That night only Motoki and Mitsibu stayed. Mamoru only left since Mitsibu made him and Motoki backed him up. Mamoru didn't want to make Motoki upset so left with Kenji. After the two were gone Mitsibu told Motoki that he was very surprised but glad to see that Mamoru was starting to mature even more.

"I am really going to thank Usagi later for meeting Mamoru and making him grow up. Well not really grow up…. but be himself. I had been very worried about him in the past. But with Usagi around he is changing for the best. He doesn't argue or fight with me over little things anymore." Mitsibu told Motoki while they sat by each other. Motoki just stayed silent. Mitsibu looked at him then asked, "You still don't like him do you?" Motoki looked at him again then said, "I….I don't hate him and I don't love him…...I'm just…….Well how would you feel if Mamoru was a girl and some guy came along and slept with and got her…. well him….well her…pregnant. How would you feel toward the guy? Then you ended up with the brother?" Mitsibu looked away then back at Motoki and said, "I would be just like you." Motoki looked away and felt Mitsibu pull him to his arms. Motoki didn't move and only laid his head on Mitsibu's chest. "In time you and Mamoru will be the best of friends just watch." Mitsibu whispered. Motoki just closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around Mitsibu. "You are my best friend." Motoki whispered. Mitsibu smiled and hugged him tighter. "Mamoru is okay. As long as Usagi loves him and he makes her happy, then I am happy." Motoki said after awhile making Mitsibu agree with him.

Mamoru and Kenji both showed up the next morning early. Mitsibu and Motoki left and went to rest and get something to eat. Kenji only stayed part of the day then he had to leave. Mamoru looked at Usagi and smiled after she woke up and she looked at him. He waved and smiled at her then stood by the window and watched her.

The next following days the guys took turns staying at the hospital. Motoki did the blood work that the doctor ordered then he went and only had to get four shots.

Mamoru and Usagi were able to communicate by writing notes back and forth on notepads that the nurses would take to Usagi and then Mamoru then back to Usagi whenever they went into her room and then came out. The two went through four pads of paper. It started with the one that Kenji had given back to Mamoru. When Usagi first saw the things that Mamoru had written that day in the meeting she smiled big and really realized that Mamoru did love her with all his heart.

On the sixth day of Usagi being in the hospital, Motoki was able to visit with Usagi alone since he was the only one there when Dr. Myers told him she would allow Usagi to have bedside visitors.

Usagi got happier when she saw him walk in. "Oh Motoki I'm so glad to see that the doctor has let you in. I'm so lonely and I can't talk to anyone." Usagi said as she hugged him back. Motoki smiled then sat down by her. "I'm glad to be by you also. You are looking and sounding a lot better then before. And Dr. Myers did it to protect you. I guess the infection is almost all gone. She said that she might be moving you off this floor and into a bigger room so we can stay in there with you." Motoki told her as she held his hand. "I hope so. Hospitals are boring and lonely." Usagi said as she squeezed his hand.

They both smiled at each other. "The baby is good. I even got to see it on the screen when Dr. Myers did the ultrasound." Usagi told him. "Did she tell you what it is?" Motoki asked. "No. I didn't ask and she said that the baby was on its side so she couldn't see at the time." Usagi said. She then smiled. Motoki looked away then back at her. "You seem to be okay with the baby. Or you seem to be. I had wondered since you never talked about it before." Motoki told her in a serious voice. Usagi looked down then said, "I am okay with it. I know Mamoru is there for me and you and even Mitsibu will help…… right?" Usagi looked back at him. "Of course Usagi, I will always help you out in everything. And Mitsibu will help out also." Motoki said as he stood up and gave her a hug.

After the hug he sat back down. "Usagi when you get out of here……Me and Mitsibu have been talking and I wanted to find out what you would think if……well if we went back to the mansion with father." Motoki said. Usagi stayed silent and just looked at him. "He would like to have us there and I know that Ms. Lots would like to help with you……But we don't have to. We can go back to the condo….Mitsibu and Mamoru will be with us wherever we want to be." Motoki told her. "What do you want Motoki?" Usagi whispered. Motoki sighed then said, "I want you healthy and safe….We would have more room at the mansion. A room for the baby by yours and Mamoru's……If we pick to go there I will be putting my foot down with Father. No more parties or strange people coming over……We had enough of that with Mom." Motoki smiled with Usagi. She looked back down then at him and said, "I don't care were we go as long as you are there with me." Motoki squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Usako!" Mamoru suddenly said as he walked into the room fast. He ran to her bed and hugged her. "Mamochan! I'm so glad to see you and not through the glass!" Usagi exclaimed as she hugged him back and smiled as her eyes closed. "I will be back." Motoki told her as he got up and left out. "Okay Motoki but hurry." Usagi told him as she looked at him. Motoki nodded his head yes and smiled even more. After he left out Usagi gave Mamoru a kiss which surprised him and made him happier. After the kiss with Usagi blushing and Mamoru smiling big he sat down beside her and held her hands. "Guess what? I got to see the baby when the doctor did an ultrasound." Usagi said. "When? I wish I could have seen it also." Mamoru told her looking a little sad. "Dr. Myers said she is going to do another one tomorrow or the next day. I will ask her to wait so you are in the room also." Usagi told him. Mamoru looked back into her eyes and smiled even more. Usagi could see how happy he was by how his eyes shone. "Okay. Did you find out what it is?" "No." "Well good I think we should wait until it's born. Makes it more exciting." "I thought the same thing!" Usagi said as she and Mamoru smiled at each other even more.

Motoki stood by the window and smiled as he watched Usagi and Mamoru talking to each other both none stop. He smiled then left out to go back to the condo to talk to Mitsibu again. That afternoon Mitsibu dropped Motoki back at the hospital then he left to go talk to Kenji at his office. Mitsibu walked in and Kenji looked at him and smiled. "Everything okay?" "Yes Kenji. Motoki wants to talk to you and Ms. Lots later." Mitsibu told him while he stood by Kenji's desk. "I will be going back to the hospital later and will have Millie with me." Kenji told him. "I will tell your son." Mitsibu said then left out going back to the hospital himself.

By the time he arrived Usagi was already in a different room that had a small couch and a few arm chairs. Dr. Myers told them that thanks to Kenji, Usagi got one of the best private rooms there in the hospital.

Mitsibu walked into the room and smiled when he saw Mamoru lying right beside Usagi in her bed with him holding her in his arms and the two watching their favorite show. Mitsibu laughed a little to himself since Motoki was sitting right by them watching also holding Usagi's bunny on his lap. The three didn't notice Mitsibu until the commercial break. Mitsibu went and gave Usagi a gift that he had picked up then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Usagi told him thanks then opened the gift while Mitsibu pulled Motoki to the side and told him that Kenji was going to be by later and Ms. Lots would be with him. Motoki only nodded his head then walked back to his chair. Mitsibu went with him and sat by him while the four of them finished watching the TV.

An hour later Kenji and Ms. Lots walked in together. "Usagi It's so good to see you looking better. I hope you are feeling better?" Millie said as she went up to Usagi and hugged her then took her hands. Usagi smiled at her and nodded her head yes. She glanced at Kenji then at Motoki. Motoki smiled back at her. "Yes I'm feeling better. But I am still tired some." Usagi told Millie as she sat down in the chair by Usagi's bed. "Well you really won't rest until you are home." Millie said as she and Usagi looked at each other.

Motoki stood up and walked over to Kenji. "You wanted to talk to me son?" Kenji asked as he and Motoki looked at each other. "Yes sir I do. And this time I know you will listen to me." Motoki said as he then smiled. Kenji smiled back as he noticed Mitsibu close the door to the room. Motoki pointed to a chair for Kenji to sit in and Kenji went over to sit down. He then looked at Motoki who looked back at him then over at Usagi.

"Ms. Lots thank you for being here with us as a witness to what I am about to say." Motoki told her as he looked at her. "Motoki it is not a problem at all for me to be here." Millie told him as she smiled. Motoki smiled back then looked at Kenji.

"Dad, Usagi and I and even Mitsibu and I have been talking about where we will go after Usagi gets out of here. I haven't talked to Mamoru but I'm sure he won't care where we are as long as he and Usagi are together." Motoki started to say as he looked at Kenji then over at Mamoru. Mamoru nodded his head in agreement as he looked at Motoki.

"Okay son." Kenji said as he continued to sit and look at him. Motoki looked back at him then said, "We will go back to the mansion only if……only if you agree not to have any more parties or have strange people over. Usagi and I have had enough of that…..You have a big office building where you can have your parties and conduct your business. I will not have Usagi in a place where she isn't comfortable….. She and even Mamoru are both too young to be around parties with adults. Hell even I am." Motoki paused then looked at Mitsibu.

"Motoki is right. Mamoru shouldn't have been at those parties or even staying up late. As a matter of fact I will be making him go back to school." Mitsibu told Kenji then Mamoru. "NO! I will not go and leave Usagi alone. She can't go to school due to the baby. If anything get us a private teacher or a tutor." Mamoru said fast. Everyone looked at him. Mitsibu smiled then said, "I will get you someone BUT you better do better with your grades this time or you will be going back to school…Alone." Mamoru suddenly ran to Mitsibu and hugged him. Mitsibu hugged him back and smiled big. He looked at Usagi and winked making her smile.

"Motoki and even Mitsibu are right. No more parities unless they are birthday or holiday ones." Millie said as she looked at Kenji. He looked at her then at the guys and then over at Usagi. She glanced at him then down. "You are right son and Mitsibu and even you Millie. It is time I stopped acting younger then my age. I will do as you request for I would like to get to know Motoki again and I would love to get to know you Usagi." Kenji said as he continued to look at her. Usagi looked at him with her eyes but her head still down and smiled. Kenji smiled. He then stood up and walked to Motoki.

Motoki and everyone looked at Kenji wide eyed when he suddenly went to his knees and bowed his head down in front of Motoki. "Son I am very sorry for how I acted toward you when you first came home. I beg for your forgiveness and I know that if you bless me with it then I am truly blessed with having such a wonderful and grateful son. You are the best son any man would be proud to have. Words can not begin to say how proud I am for having you and for everything you did in helping your sister out. I love you very much son." Kenji said. Motoki smiled even more then went down and hugged Kenji as a few tears fell from both their eyes. "I love you also Dad. And in time I will forgive you." Motoki said as he smiled. "I would like to talk with Usagi later with just you two in the room." Kenji whispered. Motoki nodded his head yes.

"This is wonderful. Father and son are together again. Usagi and the others will be back at the mansion soon and I get to help take care of her." Millie said as she smiled even more and wiped her eyes with a tissue. Usagi smiled at her while Mamoru went and sat back by Usagi and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes it will be better back at the big house. And Kenji if you do need to hold any parties, we four can always stay at the condo." Mitsibu said as Kenji and Motoki both stood up. Kenji went over and hugged Mitsibu also. "Yes but don't worry about that. You were right it's time I grew up and acted my age. I have my son back a godson I'm still raising, who I need to raise better. Be a father and not a friend too. A daughter and soon grandchild to help raise. Yes it is time to grow up." Kenji said. Everyone smiled with Millie smiling the biggest.

Kenji and Millie stayed for another hour then went home since Millie wanted to get the staff started on cleaning the rooms that the four would be staying in when Usagi got out of the hospital. That night Mamoru, Motoki and Mitsibu stayed the night with Usagi in her room.

In the morning Usagi woke up first and found Mamoru still laying next to her and holding her tight. Motoki and Mitsibu both asleep on the couch holding each other and Kenji sitting by the bed smiling at Usagi. Usagi gave a shy smile then surprised him when she reached and took his hand and held it.

To be continued

_Yes I'm ending this chapter here. It already went longer then I thought it would. But that's okay since I **will not be** updating until next weekend. Be safe and have a wonderful week!!  
__I'm going old school and I will say "MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all!" __EvaC_


	14. Chapter 14

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 14

_**Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. The real world invaded "EvaC Land". Here is the next chapter. I want to again thank everyone who has reviewed and to everyone reading. I hope you are still enjoying! EvaC**_

_In the morning Usagi woke up first and found Mamoru still laying next to her and holding her tight. Motoki and Mitsibu both asleep on the couch holding each other and Kenji sitting by the bed smiling at Usagi. Usagi gave a shy smile then surprised him when she reached and took his hand and held it. _

Kenji smiled back at Usagi and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. With his other hand he reached and moved some of her hair out of her eyes as they both continued to look at each other. Usagi looking at Kenji hard checking his looks out while he just looked at her eyes. He was still shocked that he had a daughter. And there was no doubt, Usagi was his child. Words could not describe how mad and upset that Kenji was with his ex for keeping that secret from him. And then treating their children the way she did. Yes Kenji knew that he had been wrong but he planned on making up for his past mistakes and he would make sure that his son and daughter were never without anything again. Kenji really hoped that his private detective would find his ex-wife for he couldn't wait to confront the woman.

"I don't know why Motoki says I look like you when I think he looks more like you." Usagi suddenly whispered as she continued to look at Kenji. He only smiled. "Usako." Mamoru suddenly mumbled in his sleep as he pulled her body closer to his. Usagi let Kenji's hand go and moved some of Mamoru's hair back and adjusted him better to be near her. "You should wake Mamoru and make him move so you can rest better." Kenji said in a soft voice. "Oh no Mamochan is fine. I've had plenty of rest for the last couple of days. I am fine." Usagi said as she looked back at Kenji. She automatically hugged Mamoru to her. How could she explain to Kenji that she rested better with Mamoru near her? She couldn't sleep well without him or even Motoki far from her.

Kenji smiled then started to shake his head at Mamoru. He looked over at Mitsibu and Motoki and shook his head at them. "Once we get you out and home I will make them leave you alone so you can rest better." Kenji said as he looked back at Usagi. "No it's okay. I don't mind having them by me." Usagi told him ready to argue with him if she had too. Kenji suddenly smiled then said, "Well as long as you are okay with them being underfoot then it will be okay with me. I will let Millie handle them anyways." He continued to smile with Usagi joining him.

"Dad when did you get here?" Motoki suddenly said softly as he sat up more. Usagi and Kenji both looked over at him. "I have been here for a few hours watching you all sleep." Kenji said as he looked at Motoki. He didn't tell how he looked at Usagi the most. Kenji had watched Motoki and Mitsibu and had only smiled knowing he was okay that the two were together.

Motoki tried to smile but couldn't since he suddenly yawned and stretched his arms out.

Usagi smiled even more then closed her eyes again. She was suddenly tired again. "Come on we will go and get them something to eat." Kenji said as he stood up as he looked at Motoki. Motoki stood up also as he nodded his head in agreement. They left out together going to the hospital cafeteria.

The two were both silent as they picked out the food. Motoki looked at Kenji when he suddenly handed him a credit card with Motoki's name on it. "Dad?" "It's for you son. Get what you want and anything for Usagi also. Don't worry about money ever again. Mitsibu and Mamoru both have one. I will give Usagi one later but I have the feeling she will just give it to you to hold. And knowing Mamoru he will continue to buy her everything." Kenji said softly. "Thank you and yes he will and yes Usagi will give me hers. I will make sure Usagi gets what she wants. I always have." Motoki said as he placed the card in his wallet.

"Later I would like to have you start learning the company along with Mitsibu. His father and I had combined our companies some time ago. So the business will belong to Mitsibu and you and Mamoru and now Usagi. The boy's father left his half to them and I will be leaving mine to you and Usagi." Kenji said. "I would like to learn." Motoki said as he and Kenji left the cafeteria with the trays of food. As they walked back to Usagi's room Motoki told Kenji how he was hoping to go back to school and Kenji told him that he would help him look at going back when he was ready.

When they arrived back in Usagi's room they found Mitsibu standing up folding the extra blankets and Mamoru fixing Usagi's blanket over her. Usagi had fallen back asleep. The four went to the table and sat down and started to eat the food that Kenji and Motoki had.

As they ate Mamoru would glance at Usagi now and then. He was very quiet and only ate his food. After they ate Mamoru went and sat beside Usagi's bed and held her hand. He laid his head down by hers on her pillow.

"Come on we should go and clean up back at the condo." Mitsibu told Motoki who nodded his head in agreement. "Mamoru do you want to come?" Motoki asked as he looked back at Mamoru. Mamoru didn't answer. "Hey Mamoru." Mitsibu said as he started to go to him. "He's asleep." Kenji told them. "I'm not surprised. He and Usagi were up most of the night talking." Motoki said. "Yes I've never heard anyone talk as much as them. I'm surprised they didn't loss their voices. And what were they talking about?" Mitsibu asked as he looked at Motoki. "Anything and everything. I lost track after eleven." Motoki said as he smiled. "Let Mamoru sleep. I will make him leave with me later." Kenji said as he sat down in one of the chairs after he placed a blanket over Mamoru. Motoki and Mitsibu told him okay then they left out of Usagi's room. Kenji reached for his briefcase and started to do some work while he watched Usagi and Mamoru sleep looking at them both now and then.

Mitsibu and Motoki showed back up a few hours later to find Mamoru and Kenji the only two in the room. Usagi was gone. "Where is Usagi?" Motoki asked as he looked at Kenji as he walked to the chairs by the table. "Dr. Myers came and took her to take out the drain tube. She said since Usagi was doing well with the medicine and everything was healing well that the tube could come out. Usagi might get to come home in day or so." Kenji told the two. Both Mitsibu and Motoki sat down both smiling. "That's good. I really hate hospitals." Mitsibu said. "I know what you mean." Mamoru suddenly said. The two brothers looked at each other as they both remembered when their parents had died.

"Yes when Usagi gets out she will be able to rest even better at home. She will have more room and a bigger bed." Kenji said knowing what the two were thinking and hoping to take their minds off of the past. "Usagi will be in my room right?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Kenji and Mitsibu then at Motoki. "Yes I will let her since she wants that. But keep the door open a little at night so I can hear her." Motoki told him as he looked at him. Mamoru nodded his head yes as he looked down to the floor. Mamoru was glad that he wouldn't have to share a room with his brother and Motoki. But Mamoru knew he would if Usagi wanted them there.

"Kenji isn't there two rooms that are joined with that bathroom that we can have?" Mitsibu asked looking at the man. Mitsibu knew along with the others that the rooms at the mansion were father apart then the ones at the condo. Those two rooms with the shared bathroom would be perfect for Motoki and Usagi.

"Yes there are four rooms that share a bathroom on the third floor, two rooms facing east and the other two facing west. I will call Millie and have her start on two of those rooms." Kenji said as he stood up and walked to the phone. The three watched him and listened to Kenji talk to Millie. After Kenji hung up he turned around with a slight blush on his face and looked at the three. "What's wrong?" Mitsibu asked. Kenji looked at him and smiled. "Nothing. Millie was already doing those rooms. She said that I was way behind in my thinking. She then went on to tell me that I shouldn't do any thinking when it comes to what is best for everyone in that house." Kenji said. Mitsibu smiled with Motoki and Mamoru. "Don't mess with Millie she knows it all. She rules that house." Mamoru said. The other three agreed with him.

"Yes don't forget that ever……And don't go in the kitchen after she's "closed" it for the night." Mitsibu said looking at Motoki. "Yeah she will get after you and you won't hear the end of it." Mamoru said as he also looked at Motoki. Both brothers felt the need to warn Motoki. Kenji smiled at the two. "She does that?" Motoki asked looking at Mamoru then at Mitsibu and then at Kenji a little surprised. Kenji nodded his head yes. "Hell yeah she does." Mitsibu said with Mamoru agreeing. "She never got after me……. As a matter of fact she would always make me something to eat." Motoki said as he remembered the past when he was younger and the time after he and Usagi had shown up.

"She likes you "Master" Motoki." Kenji said as he smiled even more. "Lucky." Mamoru said with Mitsibu now agreeing with him both brothers pouting a little. "Hey don't get upset with Motoki. He never messed up Millie's kitchen trying to make what was it?…..Pancakes in the middle of the night. No wait it was fried chicken you were both trying to make." Kenji said as he looked at Mitsibu then at Mamoru. "The chicken was a different time." Mitsibu said as he started to blush. Mamoru was already blushing and looking at the floor. "No…. you were both trying to make "fried chicken pancakes"." Kenji said as his smile grew. "We were hungry." Mamoru said as Mitsibu nodded his head up and down. Motoki laughed. "They messed up the kitchen so bad that I had to send them both away for a few days to keep Millie from hurting them. The only thing that made her get happy was when I had men come in and remodel the kitchen to her liking. To this day these two won't even glance in there at all. I don't even think you both even know what color the kitchen is." Kenji said as he then laughed hard. "Damn right I'm never going back in there." Mamoru said as he and Mitsibu then joined in the laughter with Motoki who smiled even more.

Kenji looked down and started to get a little sad as he wondered what it would have been like if the guys had all grown up together. He glanced at Motoki and thought about Usagi.

"Excuse me gentlemen but Dr. Myers has asked for Mamoru." One of Dr. Myers nurses suddenly said from the doorway. They all looked at her and Mamoru stood up. "Please come with me." the nurse said. "Is everything okay with Usagi?" Motoki asked sounding a little concerned. "Oh yes. Dr. Myers is doing another ultrasound and Usagi said that she wanted Mamoru there. I can find out if you can all be there." the nurse said. "No that's okay. Mamoru can go alone." Motoki said. The nurse smiled then led Mamoru out of the room.

Motoki smiled at Kenji and then Mitsibu since they were both looking at him. "Mamoru needs to see what he has done and we don't need to be there. This is between Usagi and Mamoru." Motoki said making Mitsibu and even Kenji both nod their heads in agreement. "You know for them both being so young they are both acting very mature about the baby." Mitsibu said. "Yes that's true. I really hope they continue after the baby is born. Having a baby isn't a game. It's very serious business." Kenji said. Mitsibu looked at him and nodded his head in agreement. "They will be fine. And I will be there to help Usagi out in everything." Motoki suddenly said. "We will too son." Kenji said as he placed his hand on Motoki's knee and patted it. Motoki smiled at him then at Mitsibu who nodded his head in agreement.

Motoki picked up a magazine and acted like he was reading it as he thought about Usagi. Yes she was still innocence but he knew she was more mature for her age then some girls the same age. They both were mature in something's thanks to the way they were growing up.

Mamoru opened the door and slowly looked into the room where Usagi was with Dr. Myers. "Mamochan come stand by me." Usagi told him after she spotted him. Mamoru smiled at her and closed the door then went to stand by Usagi on her left side of the bed she was in since Dr. Myers was on the right with the equipment. Dr. Myers smiled at Mamoru then looked back at the screen. She moved the transducer slowly around on Usagi's belly.

"There we go. Can you see the baby?" Dr. Myers asked as she looked at Usagi and then at Mamoru. "Where is it?" Mamoru asked as he leaned over a little to look at the monitor screen better. "There is the head and the body. See the hand up by the top of the head resting on the forehead?" Dr. Myers said as she pointed with her finger on the screen. "I see it." Usagi said as she then smiled big and took one of Mamoru's hands to hold. "Hey there it is!" Mamoru said as he also smiled big. Dr. Myers smiled at them both. "Everything is looking good. The heartbeat is nice and strong and it doesn't seem that the baby was affected by the medicine. It's going to be a healthy baby if everything goes like it should." Dr. Myers told the two. Usagi nodded her head as she looked back at the screen.

"Are there two?" Mamoru suddenly asked with his eyes still on the screen. "No just the one baby in there why?" Dr. Myers asked as she pushed some buttons. "I thought I saw another umbilical cord." Mamoru told her as he looked at her then back at the screen. Dr. Myers looked also then smiled. "Babies have only one umbilical cord right?" Usagi asked as she also looked at the screen. "Yes Usagi they only have one…..You saw something else Mamoru." Dr. Myers said as she continued to smile. Mamoru looked at her then went wide eyed.

"It's a boy!" Usagi suddenly said. Dr. Myers only smiled as she moved the transducer off of Usagi's stomach then started to wipe the gel that was still there. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other. Mamoru smiled and took her other hand and held both tight. "We won't tell the others. Make them guess." Mamoru said. Usagi smiled at him then nodded her head in agreement. Another secret they would have between them. Dr. Myers smiled even more. "Yes make them guess it's more fun to watch them guessing." She told the two. Usagi and Mamoru smiled at her and nodded their heads.

"Usagi I'm going to let you go home in the morning after another night here. I want to make sure you do okay tonight. But after you get home I want you to take it easy. Your body has been under a lot of stress and with your age I don't want you to go into labor early because you still might. I will be by to check on you next week then we will make the appointments at my office." Dr. Myers told Usagi. "Okay I understand." Usagi told her. "Continue to read that book I gave you and if you have any questions or concerns call me at anytime. Mamoru you should read that book also. Remember Usagi if you start to have any pains call me. It might be false labor pains but I don't want to take any chances." Dr. Myers said as she helped Usagi into the waiting wheel chair. "Okay." Usagi told her. "Is that book the one on the bedside table?" Mamoru asked Usagi as he stood by her. "Yes." Usagi said. Mamoru looked at Dr. Myers then back at Usagi. "I will start to read it." He told them as he walked beside the doctor as she pushed Usagi's wheelchair going back to her room.

The three arrived back in Usagi's room with Dr. Myers telling them about some classes they might look at taking for the pregnancy and the baby. After getting Usagi settled back in the bed and Dr. Myers left out, Kenji left soon after with Mamoru leaving Usagi with Motoki and Mitsibu. Usagi told them about the ultrasound but didn't tell what the baby was. Both Motoki and Mitsibu smiled at her while Kenji smiled at Mamoru since he was telling Kenji about the ultrasound as they rode in the limo.

After Mamoru finished talking Kenji looked outside of the window then at Mamoru. "Mamoru." "Yes sir?" "I have been thinking and I think it is time you got a car and gave up that motorcycle." "But I love my bike!" Mamoru said a little fast as he looked at Kenji. Kenji looked at him. "I know you do but you now have a baby on the way and where would you put Usagi and the baby on that bike?" Kenji asked. Mamoru looked down thinking. "I never thought about that…..I don't have to get a station wagon do I?" Mamoru asked looking back at Kenji. Kenji laughed a little then said, "No station wagon. We will go later with Motoki and get you both a new car. I might as well take Mitsibu also since I know he will say he needs a new one also……He might be twenty-two but he acts young at times also." Mamoru smiled with Kenji and agreed with him.

Mamoru showed up alone an hour later in clean clothes. Usagi was gone taking a shower with help from a nurse. Motoki and Mitsibu were sitting at the table playing cards. They both looked at Mamoru as he sat down in a chair and started to read the book Usagi and Dr. Myers told him about. Mitsibu and even Motoki both smiled and were a little surprised when they saw Mamoru taking notes and highlighting parts of the book.

When Usagi arrived and was back in her bed Mamoru went to her and they both started talking about things in the book. Each talking softly to each other. Motoki and Mitsibu listened to them and even talked to them about some things about the baby and Usagi's pregnancy. Usagi told them what Dr. Myers had told her about contacting her for anything.

"Usagi Dr. Myers knows what she is talking about. I told you before that you have one of the best doctors." Mitsibu said as he looked at her. Usagi looked at him then at Mamoru. "Yes she is good. And Mitsibu should know. She was his girlfriend at one time." Mamoru said. Motoki looked at him then at Mitsibu but Mitsibu wouldn't look at him. "She wasn't my girlfriend just a…..a good friend." Mitsibu suddenly said a little fast. He glanced at Mamoru then at Motoki. Motoki looked down wondering about Mitsibu's past. "Okay Mitsibu. Say what you want. But she liked you still does and she was heartbroken after you stopped seeing her." Mamoru said. Mitsibu suddenly got up and left the room fast. Motoki looked at him then stood up and walked out also.

"Oh man I shouldn't have said anything. Shit now I feel bad. I'm so sorry." Mamoru said as he looked at Usagi. "It's okay Mamochan. If there is a past then they need to talk about it to go forward." Usagi told him as she then hugged him. "Anyways Mitsibu loves Motoki and he loves him. They will be okay." Usagi then said as Mamoru hugged her. Mamoru continued to frown and worry but Usagi only smiled knowing it would be okay.

Motoki looked for Mitsibu and saw him going into a bathroom. Motoki went in after him and saw Mitsibu looking at himself in the mirror. Mitsibu spotted Motoki and blushed. Motoki walked up to him and stood off to the side and they looked at each other in the mirror. They were both silent and only looked at each other both knowing they were alone.

"She is just a friend now. She's engaged to be married." "I know that. I can tell you are both just friends." "I never did anything with her. I would have but it didn't feel right." "I know. You told me you were a virgin also." Mitsibu turned around then pulled Motoki close and gave him a hug. "I love only you. I was always waiting for you to come into my life. No one makes me happy like you do." Mitsibu whispered. Motoki hugged him tighter and only smiled.

They showed back up in Usagi's room fifteen minutes later both smiling. "I'm sorry." Mamoru whispered as he looked at his brother then at Motoki. "It's okay." They both said at the same time. Usagi smiled at them and could tell that they had talked and were okay. They seemed to be closer Usagi thought and that made her happier.

That night only Motoki stayed the night with Usagi. Mitsibu made Mamoru go home with him so they could pack what they wanted to take to the mansion.

Usagi lay awake and looked out the window then over at Motoki after he touched her head. "You okay pickle puss?" Motoki asked as he sat down on her bed. Usagi moved a little then pulled him so he was lying by her side. After Motoki got settled beside her Usagi moved and half laid on him. "I'm okay I guess." She said softly. "What's wrong?" "I really don't know….I was thinking about the first time we showed up at the mansion." Motoki looked at her and moved some of her hair from her face. "It will be different this time. But if you are not ready we won't go." Motoki told her. Usagi looked at him then said, "No it's okay. I can tell that you and the others want to be there." "What about you? Do you want to be there?" "Yes I'm okay with it. And like you said we will have more room. And I did like the food that Ms. Lots makes." Usagi said. Motoki moved a little so he was looking down at her. They both looked at each other. "Are you really sure you want to be there?" He asked her. Usagi continued to look at him. "Yes I….will we be in different rooms?" She asked saying it a little fast. Motoki suddenly smiled then lay back down. "We will be in different rooms but there is a bathroom between the rooms. So I won't be far. And Mamoru knows to keep the door open. The bathroom doors will be opened at night so I can hear you." Motoki told her. Usagi smiled then settle down next to him better. Motoki only smiled and held her knowing now that she was worried that he wouldn't be near her.

Motoki reached and gave her the bunny and Usagi hugged it and then him. She then went to sleep. Motoki lay awake for a bit longer wondering if he would have to be with Usagi for the first couple of nights after she left the hospital. He smiled to himself and decided that he would be in her room for awhile and if Mamoru didn't like it then he would just have to deal with Motoki.

Motoki fell asleep never knowing that Kenji was there and he had heard the two talking. Kenji slowly walked into the room more after he knew that both of his children were asleep. He went and sat down in the chair near them after he covered them both up better and gave them both a kiss on the head. Kenji stayed the night with them sleeping in the armchair.

Kenji was the first to wake up after Dr. Myers walked in the next morning. She smiled at him then at the two still asleep in the bed. "I guess it's good that I'm letting her go home today. Usagi needs a bigger bed. Between her brother and Mamoru I'm surprised she can sleep." Dr. Myers told Kenji. "I think Usagi sleeps better when she has someone by her." Kenji said as he stood up then went and woke Motoki up so he could move. Motoki looked at him then at Dr. Myers. Motoki got out of the bed then watched while Dr. Myers checked Usagi over.

Dr. Myers glanced at him then looked back at Usagi's stitches. "I told Usagi that I will be by the mansion next week to check on her. Then we will start to meet at my office." Dr. Myers said as she looked at Kenji then at Motoki. "That is fine. You remember where the mansion is?" Kenji asked her. Dr. Myers looked at him again then glanced at Motoki fast and said, "Yes I remember." Motoki looked at her wondering what she was thinking about. Wondering if she was thinking about Mitsibu. When she looked at him again Motoki smiled big knowing that she didn't know that he knew about her past with Mitsibu.

"Motoki." Usagi suddenly said as she woke up. "I'm here." Motoki told her looking at her. "Oh good morning Dr. Myers….."Usagi said as she looked at the doctor then over at Kenji. She wasn't sure on what she should call him. She couldn't call him "Uncle". He wasn't one of her mom's boyfriends.

"Good morning Usagi. Did you sleep well?" Dr. Myers asked while Kenji smiled. "Yes." Usagi said looking back at the doctor. "Good. Everything is still looking good. I will go and get the paperwork so you can leave how does that sound?" Dr. Myers asked. Usagi smiled at her then nodded her head up and down fast. Dr. Myers left out with a smile.

"I will wait in the hallway so you can dress." Kenji said as he walked out. "Would you let Mitsibu and Mamoru know to meet us at the mansion?" Motoki asked before Kenji left the room. "Yes I will call them." Kenji said then left out closing the door behind him.

After the door was closed Motoki looked at Usagi. "You okay you sounded a little scared when you woke up." Motoki said as he helped Usagi to sit up better. "I….I'm okay I guess I must have been dreaming." Usagi told him. Motoki hugged her. "I'm here bug a boo. I will always be here for you." He whispered. "I know thank you." Usagi said as she hugged him back. Motoki gave her a gentle squeeze then let her go and got her clothes for her. He had brought her some clean ones a few days before.

While Usagi went to the bathroom to freshen up and change Motoki packed her items. He went and had Kenji come in to help carry the things out. Dr. Myers arrived with a nurse and a wheelchair for Usagi and they escorted them down and out to the limo. While Kenji and the driver put Usagi's things in the back, Dr. Myers and Motoki helped Usagi get in the limo. Kenji kept the papers that the doctor gave on Usagi in his hand.

After she was in Motoki looked at Dr. Myers who looked back at him. "Thank you......for everything doctor." Motoki told her. Dr. Myers smiled and said, "You are very welcome. Usagi is a great girl." Motoki smiled at her then got into the limo to sit next to Usagi.

Dr. Myers looked at Kenji as he smiled at her and nodded his head as he got in also. Dr. Myers smiled and waved along with the nurse as the limo drove off. They both then turned and walked back into the hospital. Dr. Myers walked to her office thinking about Usagi and Mitsibu. She was very glad that Mitsibu had contacted her to be Usagi's doctor knowing that Usagi was really her first major patient. And Asami knew that Usagi's case was special thanks to her father. She knew that the other older doctors still believed that Asami was too young to be a good doctor. But with Usagi she would prove them all wrong. She remembered how a few days ago some of the doctors tried to get her off of Usagi's case but Kenji had stepped in and told them no that he only wanted Dr. Myers to be Usagi's doctor. Asami would thank Kenji later for helping her out. Asami smile grew even bigger when she spotted her soon to be husband sitting at her desk smiling at her.

"Come on Mamoru they will beat us to the mansion and I thought you wanted to be there waiting." Mitsibu said as he yelled for Mamoru who was in his room. "I'm coming. I had to get something." Mamoru said as he ran out of his room fast. Mitsibu looked at him then walked out of the condo with Mamoru following. Mitsibu locked the door then they walked out together then got into Mitsibu's car. As Mitsibu drove Mamoru told him about how Kenji was getting him a new car. As he listened Mitsibu automatically started thinking of a car that he wanted.

The two arrived pulling up right behind the limo that had just arrived. Ms. Lots and the other staff were all there waiting by the front doors everyone smiling big.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 15

Mamoru jumped out of Mitsibu's car even before his brother had turned it off. Mamoru ran over to the limo and stood still and watched the driver open the door then Kenji step out first. Kenji smiled at his household staff and then at Mamoru and Mitsibu who had walked over and was standing behind Mamoru. Once again Mamoru's mind was on Usagi and wondering if she was doing okay if she was well or needed anything.

"Don't you worry Usako, I am near and I will make sure you are never without." Mamoru thought as he waited. "Yes my woman and my baby boy will be taken well care of." His mind then thought.

After Kenji walked away from the open door Motoki slowly got out not looking at anyone. He turned around fast to help Usagi out. After she was out Motoki picked her up into his arms holding her bridle style then turned around and faced everyone. He smiled at Ms. Lots then at Mitsibu and then he looked at Kenji. Mamoru felt a little jealous that Motoki was holding Usagi in his arms but he knew that he shouldn't be feeling that way. Motoki was her older brother, not someone Mamoru had to worry about taking Usagi's love away.

Usagi didn't look at anyone since her face was toward Motoki's neck and she had her arms wrapped around his neck and his upper back. She wasn't in the mood to look at anyone. Usagi just wanted to go to her bed and lay down. She wondered if Mamoru was there but didn't want to look knowing that everyone was looking at her and Motoki. "I wish they wouldn't look at us. They have seen us before. Nosy people." Usagi thought to herself.

Motoki felt Usagi wrap her arms around him a little tighter and could tell that she wanted to go. "Dad which room will be Usagi's?" Motoki asked as he looked at the man. "Come on." Kenji said as he walked toward his children and put his hand on Motoki's lower back and started to walk into the mansion. Motoki walked with him not looking at anyone.

"Oh I hope Mamochan is near. I'm sure he is. If not Motoki will bring him to me." Usagi thought to herself as she felt Motoki moving. "I should have stayed the night with her then I could have been there this morning and she would be in my arms right now." Mamoru's mind said to himself as he watched Motoki with Usagi still holding her walk away with Kenji.

Mamoru started to walk to follow them but stopped when he felt Mitsibu grab his arm. Mamoru looked at his brother. "Help me get her things." Mitsibu told him leading him to the back of the limo. Mamoru followed him then helped get Usagi's items. "Mitsibu we can get the things." Ms. Lots said as she and a few of the other staff walked to them. Mitsibu looked at them as he picked up Usagi's bunny. "That's okay Mamoru and I got it. And I'm sure Usagi hasn't eaten yet…Come on Mamoru." Mitsibu said as he started to walk away with Mamoru following. The two walked together going up to the rooms on the third floor together.

"Why didn't you let them take the things? They are the servants." Mamoru asked Mitsibu in a soft voice. "I can tell that Usagi and even Motoki don't want everyone near them right now." Mitsibu told him as they walked beside each other. Mamoru looked at him. "I don't want them near us." Mamoru said making Mitsibu smile as he looked at him.

Kenji opened the doors to the big room then walked in after they arrived on the third floor. Motoki followed and was surprised by how big the room was. That room was even bigger then the last room they had been in. Motoki walked to the bed and gently placed Usagi down after he pulled the covers back more. After Usagi was down Motoki removed her shoes then moved the blankets to be over her better. He smiled at her and moved some of her hair out of her eyes after she sat up more. Motoki then straighten up and looked at Kenji. Kenji still smiling walked over to the two. "The bathroom is to the right and then the other room. All of your things are in that room son and Usagi's are in here." Kenji said after he stopped then pointed. Motoki smiled and nodded his head in understanding. Usagi looked at the bathroom door then at the main bedroom door after she spotted Mitsibu. When she saw Mamoru her smile grew.

Mamoru stopped walking and looked around for Usagi and after he spotted her he smiled. He walked in more then walked over to the bed. Usagi who was sitting up more took her bunny and placed it beside her as she told Mitsibu thanks. He smiled at her then looked at Motoki. "Come on lets go check out the other room." Mitsibu told him. Motoki looked at him then at Usagi. She was looking at Mamoru who was putting her things down on a dresser.

"Usagi I'll be back." Motoki told her. Usagi looked at him and nodded her head up and down. Motoki walked away with Kenji following leaving Mamoru and Usagi alone. Mamoru went to Usagi and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the hospital this morning." Mamoru said in a soft voice. Usagi reached and hugged him and pulled him close. "That's okay you are here with me now." Usagi answered. Mamoru smiled and hugged her back. "Yes I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Mamoru told her. They both sat for a few moments just holding each other.

"How is the baby doing?" Mamoru asked as his right hand went down and rested on Usagi's belly. Usagi placed her left hand over his and said, "He seems to be doing okay. Can you feel him move?" Mamoru smiled and looked back at her stomach. "Yes I can He's an active little guy." Mamoru said making Usagi nod her head in agreement and smile. "If we don't want to the others to know what he is, we need to stop saying him or he." Mamoru said as he moved to be beside Usagi better on their bed. "That's true and it will be hard…...We need to pick out a name." Usagi told him as Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. "We will." Mamoru answered her hugging her to him.

"Mamoru you leave Usagi alone and get out so she can rest." The two looked over to the door when they heard Ms. Lots as she walked into the room. "I have the room across the way ready for you so Usagi can have this room to herself. This is her room." Ms. Lots told them as she walked toward the bed still looking at Mamoru. "No Usagi and I are sharing this room. I will not be in a different room." Mamoru told her as he looked at her. "No Mamoru, Usagi needs to rest and not have you hanging all over her." "No I'm not going." Mamoru and Ms. Lots looked at each other. This wasn't the first time that the two had gotten into a disagreement. And Millie thought that she always won in the past. Kenji had always given into her to shut her up. She never knew that Kenji would make it up to Mamoru by giving him something or letting him do something that he wanted. That was one of the reasons that Mamoru was so spoiled.

Ms. Lots was determined to win this time. Mamoru might be Kenji's godson but Usagi was his daughter making her the mistress of the house in Millie's eyes. And she would make sure that Usagi was left alone and got plenty of rest. She wasn't about to let a spoiled teen get in the way even if he was the unborn baby's father. To Ms. Lots Usagi and Motoki came first now and deep down she had never liked how Mamoru acted. She was also a little worried about Mamoru being near Usagi.

"Millie I told you that they were going to be sharing a room." Kenji suddenly said as he and the other two walked back into the room making the three already there look at him. "But Kenji Usagi needs to rest and not have the guys all around. I have the other rooms across the way ready for Mamoru and Mitsibu. Motoki gets that room. I understand him being near her so much but not them. It's just not proper." Millie said as she pointed toward the bathroom then at the two brothers. "No Millie." Kenji told Millie a little fast as he walked to her and took her arm to take her out of the room. After they were out he closed the door.

"I won't be in a different room! If he comes back doing what she says then I will leave and take Usagi back to our place. Ms. Lots doesn't rule there and Kenji doesn't own it." Mamoru told Motoki and Mitsibu as he looked at them both. They both looked at him and noticed him glaring a little. "Please don't let them move him Motoki." Usagi said as her grip on Mamoru tighten a little and she moved back toward the headboard taking Mamoru with her. He was now lying on her chest half way with his head near hers and Usagi had her arms around his chest. Motoki walked to the two on the bed. He looked at them then at Mitsibu.

"Don't worry. Mamoru will be in this room also and Motoki and I will be in the next room together." Mitsibu said as he then walked over to the door and left out. He knew that Ms. Lots and Mamoru would have disagreements and that Kenji always seemed to back her up then gave Mamoru something else to make up for it. But not this time Mitsibu thought. He wasn't about to listen to his brother complain louder and Usagi cry and end up in bed with him and Motoki. Mitsibu also knew that Motoki wanted to be near Kenji again and Usagi and Mamoru did do better with each other near. Mamoru was finally starting to look healthy.

Mitsibu thought about his brother and Usagi as he walked to look for Kenji and Millie. He had noticed that the time before Usagi ended up in the hospital that Mamoru seemed to be sleeping better at night back at the condo since Usagi was with him. Usagi hadn't gone to Motoki and Mamoru didn't have any nightmares like before and that made Mitsibu glad. Mamoru also hadn't gotten drunk or taken any sleeping pills anymore as a way to go to sleep.

Mitsibu knew that Mamoru always had trouble sleeping before. It had started soon after they had lost their parents. There were some nights when Mamoru would go and lay with Mitsibu or Mitsibu would go to Mamoru's room after he heard him screaming and stay with him until he went back to sleep. Mamoru never talked about it and if Mitsibu had ever brought it up Mamoru would act like it didn't happen and leave the room or change the subject. Mitsibu had learned to not mention it anymore and to be out of Mamoru's room before he woke up. Mitsibu had always believed that Mamoru should have gone to see someone to talk about things but Kenji had said no and that Mamoru would grow out of it. But he hadn't Mitsibu had thought, not until Mamoru and Usagi had found each other and got together did Mamoru seem to do better. To Mitsibu, Usagi gave Mamoru a reason to enjoy life again and gave him a reason to do better and to be a better person.

Mitsibu and Motoki had talked about the two and they each agreed that their siblings belonged together and needed each other. Motoki had gotten a serious look and made Mitsibu think when Motoki told how he hoped that the two wouldn't have a nightmare at the same time.

What the two older brothers did not know was that Usagi and Mamoru had told each other everything about their past and everything that had happened to them. The two had even talked about their feelings and they both knew things about each other that their brothers didn't. That was something Mamoru had never done with anyone else. Usagi use to talk to Motoki and tell him everything and she still did some. But he was her brother and Mamoru was now her best friend. He seemed to understand what she was saying or feeling and her way of thinking.

Mamoru and Usagi had made an agreement to look at the present and to their future together and to not think about the past in any way.

Motoki still looking at Mamoru and Usagi sat down beside them and Usagi reached and took his hand. He smiled at her and held her hand. "Ms. Lots can be a real bitch at times. Well at least to me. She likes Mitsibu. Yes she is nice but when she doesn't get her way……Kenji always lets her get her way when it comes to this house…..They act like a old married couple sometimes….I'm telling you we should have just gone back to the condo. She will be in here none stop. You just watch." Mamoru said looking at the door then at Motoki and Usagi. Usagi looked at him then at Motoki and frowned. "No only you, Mitsibu and I will take care of Usagi and be in this room the longest. I will make sure of it." Motoki suddenly said as he stood up then walked out of the room. He hadn't liked how sad Usagi had looked and deep down he wanted to be near Kenji again and knew that Usagi would get better care there at the mansion.

Usagi smiled and looked at Mamoru after the door was closed. "Motoki will take care of everything. He always does." Usagi told him as she continued to smile. Mamoru looked at her as his mind pictured "Motoki the teapot" boiling over. He had seen the look in Motoki's eyes before he left out of the room. Mamoru smiled being thankful that he wasn't the one having to deal with Motoki now.

"Oh I have something for you. I was waiting until you left the hospital." Mamoru said as he stood up. He then reached in his pocket and took out a ring box. Usagi watched as he suddenly got on his knees beside the bed and held the box up to her. "Last time I only placed the ring on your finger. I had asked Motoki but this time I will ask you to marry me Usako……will you?" Mamoru asked as he looked up at Usagi as he still held the box. Usagi smiled and took the box and opened it seeing the ring that he had given to her before. "Yes I will Mamochan." Usagi told him as he got up and sat back on the bed taking the ring as he did it. Mamoru slide the ring on her finger and smiled even more when Usagi pulled him to her and kissed him.

After a few minutes of kissing Mamoru pulled back and moved so he was beside her on the bed. "You need to rest." He told her as he pulled her to his open arms and held her. Usagi settled down beside him and laid her head on his chest. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Forty minutes later Motoki and Mitsibu walked back into the room each with their arms full of things. They had gone to Mitsibu's car and gotten his and Mamoru things that they had taken with them that morning. "Mamoru go across to that room and get your things." Motoki told him. "I get to stay with Usagi?!" Mamoru asked as he sat up. Both Motoki and Mitsibu smiled and nodded their heads. Mamoru jumped off of the bed then ran out of the room. Mitsibu walked over to the bathroom then went over to his and Motoki's room with Motoki still smiling at Usagi and following him.

Usagi smiled at him then watched the door for Mamoru to come back in. She was happy that Mamoru was going to be in the room and that Motoki and Mitsibu were in a room together. The only thing that would have made her even happier was having all three in the room with her. She knew Motoki wouldn't have minded being in her room and Mamoru wouldn't have minded since he was now a little more relaxed with Motoki but Usagi knew Mitsibu wouldn't have liked it. Sure he didn't mind having the two around at times but Usagi knew he liked to have his privacy. Usagi would settle for having Motoki in a room next to her's with the bathroom the only thing separating them. She knew it was time to give Motoki more space and privacy.

Usagi sat in the bed and watched as Mamoru ran in and out of the room with his things then started to put his things away. They both looked when Kenji walked back in with a tray of food. He walked over to Usagi then placed the tray so the legs it had opened over Usagi's lap. "Thank you." Usagi told him as Kenji smiled. "You are very welcome my dear. Mamoru go get your brother and Motoki and tell them breakfast is ready and you three go down and eat. Usagi will be eating in here for awhile." Kenji said first looking at Usagi then over at Mamoru. Mamoru ran into the bathroom then he ran out. "Usagi I'll be right back after I get my tray." Mamoru said fast as he then ran out of their room. Usagi smiled and waited to eat while Kenji started to shake his head back and forth. He looked at Usagi then smiled when he saw her smiling. "He makes you happy doesn't he?" Kenji asked. "Very." Usagi said. She then looked over to Motoki when she spotted him.

Motoki walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Usagi and Kenji. "Oh you have a tray. I was going to carry you down." Motoki said. "No for awhile it would be best not to move her much. We can bring Usagi a tray for each meal. There are plenty of people here. Go on and eat." Kenji told Motoki. Motoki looked back to Usagi then at Kenji. "I will go lat…." Motoki started to say but stopped after Mamoru ran in. "Kenji you better tell Ms. Lots that it's okay for me to eat in here! She won't let me take a tray!" Mamoru said a little fast as he ran up to Kenji he then pointed to the door. Kenji smiled and suddenly pictured when Mamoru was little and would point at things when he complained. He then took Mamoru by his arm and took him out of the room with him.

After they were out Motoki suddenly sighed. "Motoki are you okay?" Usagi asked as she looked back at him. Motoki smiled then nodded his head yes. "I'm….going….to eat. Mamoru will be right back. Don't get up until one of us is here." Motoki told her. Usagi nodded her head yes then watched him walk out.

Motoki stopped walking after he spotted Mitsibu by the top of the staircase. "Why don't you go back and wait with Usagi. I will bring you a tray." Mitsibu told him as he walked to him. Motoki looked down then up. "I…." He started to say but stopped. Mitsibu took his hand while Motoki looked at him. "Go on. I can tell you aren't ready to go to the dinning room. Yes it won't be like last time but you are remembering." Mitsibu said. Motoki suddenly hugged him. Mitsibu wrapped his arms around to Motoki's back. "Go back. I will talk to Kenji. Don't worry. Take as long as you need." Mitsibu told him.

Usagi smiled when she saw Motoki walk back in. He walked to her then took her tray and took it to the table that was by a large window. After he placed it down he went and picked up Usagi. "Come on Mitsibu is getting me a tray and we will sit by this window. The sunlight will do you some good. I'm sure you are tired of eating in a bed." Motoki told her as he walked to the table and placed her in a chair. Usagi hugged him then let him go so he could sit beside her.

Usagi was going to wait to eat but Motoki made her start. Ten minutes later Mamoru came in carrying his tray and one for Motoki. He went to them and sat down beside Usagi on her right side since Motoki was on her left. The three ate mostly in silence.

While the three upstairs were eating, Kenji sat with Mitsibu in the large dinning room and ate. They were the only two there but some of Kenji's people would come in and out to talk to him or to bring him something. After Mitsibu talked to Kenji telling him how Motoki felt and Mitsibu left the room, Kenji sat and looked off into space thinking.

Mamoru carried Usagi back to the bed after they ate. After she was settled down and comfortable Mamoru finished putting his things away. Motoki and Mitsibu went to their room then Motoki went back to visit with Usagi but he didn't stay long since she fell asleep. Motoki then left going to his room and he and Mitsibu both took a nap. Mamoru went and got into the bed and pulled Usagi to be in his arms. He then fell asleep.

The four never knew when Kenji went to each room and watched the four sleeping. He then went down to his room to think some more. He had so much on his mind.

Usagi woke up later in the afternoon and noticed Ms. Lots watching her and looking at Mamoru now and then. Ms. Lots smiled at Usagi after she noticed her awake. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Millie asked as she walked closer to the bed. "I'm doing fine thanks for asking. And no I don't need anything right now. But thank you." Usagi answered.

Millie smiled and looked at Mamoru again. She looked back at Usagi. "You should have made him go to a different room. You would have more room and be more comfortable." She told Usagi. Usagi looked at Mamoru then at Millie. "No I want Mamoru with me. I sleep better with him near and he sleeps better being with me. We are going to marry and should be in the same room." Usagi told her. "Well you might marry later but right now you need privacy. I really hate that you have all three guys near you. A young girl your age shouldn't have guys so close. You need girlfriends your age." Millie said trying to sound motherly.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and continued to look at Millie. She did like the woman but she wasn't about to let the woman think she, Usagi, would do what she wanted.

Usagi looked down then back at Millie then said, "I have always had just Motoki near me. We have always been in the same room and same bed. I feel better having him close. But now that he's with Mitsibu and I have Mamoru I'm fine with Motoki being in a different room……As far as Mitsibu he treats me like a little sister and Mamoru will be my husband and the father of our baby…. I have never had any friends until Mamoru and Mitsibu came into my and Motoki's life's. I am fine the way it is. I don't want any girlfriends and I don't want anyone really near me but Motoki, Mamoru and Mitsibu. And my baby after it is born….Mamoru will stay with me where ever I want to go. You shouldn't worry about me so much. I am not your daughter or really your concern. And if you go to….my fath….to Kenji I will tell him the same things I have told you. Yes he is my father but I do not know him and he doesn't know me. Maybe in time we will start to get close but I will never do what he says unless I want to. In my eyes Motoki has been and will always be my guardian. I will only do what he says always." Usagi stopped then said, "I thank you for being concerned but I really am fine. And it helps Mamoru out to have me near him." Usagi once again pulled Mamoru closer to her body.

Millie who had stood there a little shocked finally blinked and looked down to the floor. No one in that house had ever stood up to her. Motoki didn't even when he had joined Mitsibu when she and Kenji were talking earlier. Motoki and Mitsibu had just told the two that if they all couldn't share rooms then they would just move out for good.

Millie looked back up at Mamoru then back at Usagi and smiled. "Well Miss Usagi as long as you are okay then I will not fuss so much." Millie said. She then turned around and left out of the room closing the door behind her. Millie stood still as she thought about Mamoru and about what Usagi had said. "Maybe the brat isn't that bad. Usagi likes him." She said to herself still thinking about Mamoru. Millie smiled then headed down to the kitchen to make a late lunch and early dinner.

The servants took the four up on the third floor each a tray. Kenji wasn't there since he had gone to his office to do his job and to make some phone calls. He had a surprise in plan for his family.

To be continued

_I already have the next chapter ready and hope to have it out if not later today then tomorrow. I'm thinking that there might be two or three more chapters to this story. I will see.....Agian thanks for reading and reviewing!!! EvaC_


	16. Chapter 16

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 16

_Thank you again for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying. That last chapter I at first had a hard time starting. I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. That was the reason for the delay. Anyways as promised here is the next chapter. EvaC_

Kenji surprised everyone when he sold his mansion and got a smaller house. Kenji decided that he didn't need all those rooms anymore since he had the music studio moved to his large business building. He also didn't like that the kids were so far from him in the mansion and he wanted Motoki to feel at home. Since Kenji only kept Ms. Lots and a few of his older servants that Millie wanted to work for her, since she ruled the household, Kenji got the smaller place. Mamoru and Mitsibu decided to sell their condo since they never stayed there any more, and put the money into a fund for the baby.

Kenji took all three guys with him one day and let them each pick out the car they wanted. He even got a new one for himself which made Millie tell him he didn't need it since he never drove anywhere since he always rode in the limo. Kenji didn't answer her but he did end up taking the car back since he knew she was right.

Kenji stopped being a party playboy and spent his evening at home with his children and his dear best friends children. If Kenji had to conduct any business at all it was done at his office. He kept his business at the office and home life at home. None of his people were aloud at the house to conduct any business, they could come and visit but that was it.

Kenji loved when Motoki and even Mitsibu both started to go with him to work. Mitsibu taking over his father's old position and Motoki only going part time since he had gone back to school. But what made Kenji the happiest was that Usagi was starting to open up to him and let him into her life. She even started to spend time alone with him.

Kenji got really proud when he and others realized that Usagi acted like him at times. He knew she wouldn't put up with any shit from anyone and could stand her ground. To Kenji Usagi reminded him of a mother bear protecting her cubs. For Usagi protected not only her brother but Mamoru and even Mitsibu at times. Usagi would put someone, anyone in their place fast and would be right each time if they said or did anything that Usagi thought was wrong against the three guys.

Kenji got a shock when Usagi went off on him one day in front of everyone at his office over his secretary who Usagi remembered from the first time she and Motoki had arrived. Usagi didn't like how Kenji was talking to the woman. Usagi, Motoki, Mitsibu, Mamoru and even Millie had gone to pick up Kenji to go to lunch. Millie stood back smiling big and nodding her head up and down while Kenji turned bright red and his eyes wide while Usagi went off.

After Usagi left the area with Motoki following Millie and even Mamoru went to Kenji to see if he was okay. Mitsibu was laughing too hard from his chair to move. Kenji only blinked his eyes then smiled big. Later that night Usagi went to him alone at home and told him she was sorry. Kenji only gave her a hug and told her that it was okay and that she was right. He didn't know that Motoki made Usagi apologize and since Usagi always did what her big brother said, did it. Kenji had told his secretary sorry, praised her for her work and even gave her a raise which shocked the woman and even the other workers.

Kenji wondered one day what Usagi and even Motoki would do if his private detective found their mother. He wondered if it would be best not to let them know that he was looking for her, since they both never talked about her to anyone that Kenji knew about. It seemed to him that both Motoki and Usagi thought that the woman didn't exist. So he kept quiet not wanting to upset them.

Mamoru shocked everyone but Usagi when he suddenly matured and seemed to grow up over night. Anyone who knew him and his brother were shocked by how he acted and each said that it was like Mamoru was a different person now. Mamoru went back to school and started to take test so he could finish faster. He only went to the school since Usagi asked him to so Motoki wouldn't be alone and not know anyone there. The two guys never noticed that they had gotten closer and had done what Mitsibu said would happen. They became best friends since they were only two years apart and had a lot in common. But they would never admit to it.

Mamoru studied hard every day. He was going to be married soon and had a baby on the way. Usagi stayed home and studied most days with a private teacher. She had recovered fully and was now just waiting to deliver the baby. Mamoru started to stay with her after he learned that the private teacher could give him the tests he needed to take. Even Motoki ended up staying home and studying with the teacher which made Usagi happy.

Usagi and Mamoru shocked the others after they both finished school so fast soon after Motoki. All three being totally done. Motoki wanted to be done so he could help Kenji and Mitsibu out at the business. Usagi had told Mamoru that she wanted to be done before the baby was born. She knew that after the baby came she would be busy taking care of him. Mamoru understood and the two got to talking about baby names once again. One night they finally got into a disagreement over what the baby should be named.

"But Usako I was thinking that I want to name him totally after me. He will be junior." Mamoru said. "I know that Mamochan but I want to name him after Motoki. I have told you this before." Usagi told him as they both continued to lie beside each other on their bed. "But he's going to be a little me." Mamoru said. "No he will be part me also and since Motoki is my brother I want to honor him and name the baby after Motoki." Usagi said. They both got silent and looked at each other.

"If the baby is a boy then name it Mamoru Motoki. He will have Mamoru's first name then my first name in the middle. I would be honored." Motoki suddenly said. The two looked toward him as he stood in the doorway to the door that was between their rooms. Their rooms each had a private bathroom so they didn't share but Kenji had the builders put a door between the rooms knowing that it made Usagi feel better that Motoki was near.

Mamoru was the first to smile. He looked at Usagi who was smiling also. "I like that!" "I do too!" "I'm sorry Usako." "I am too." They both hugged each other making Motoki smile as he turned away and walked back into his room. "I wish those two would shut up. Don't they ever run out of things to talk about? They go on and on and on. All they do is talk. Go to sleep!" Mitsibu said as Motoki got back into the bed beside him. Mitsibu was on his stomach with his head to the side. Motoki smiled and said, "I closed the door so we won't hear them and they won't hear us." Mitsibu looked at him fast and then smiled big. Both knowing that the other two knew that when the door was closed not to open it without knocking first and waiting for an answer.

Soon after that night Mamoru went to Kenji and demanded that he and Usagi be aloud to marry before the baby was born. He told Kenji that he didn't want a bastard child. Kenji at first had been surprised that Mamoru was demanding something. Mamoru had stopped demanding and trying to get away with being in trouble after he got into trouble one time really bad with Kenji. Mamoru got a shock when after he told Kenji that he wasn't his real father so Mamoru didn't have to do what he said, Kenji told him that it was true he wasn't Mamoru's father but he would be Mamoru's father-in-law one day. Mamoru after going wide eyed told Kenji he was sorry took the punishment and after that did what Kenji told him to do.

Kenji understanding what Mamoru wanted and about the baby, made the arrangements for a wedding so the two could be married before Usagi's due date.

Usagi who was starting to get a little scared about having a baby cried to Millie one day while they were alone. Millie assured Usagi that everything would be fine and she would be there to help Usagi out just like the others would be. That made Usagi feel better and she made Millie feel better after she hugged her and told her how Millie was better then her mother had been.

Kenji got sad after he learned that Usagi asked Motoki to walk her down the aisle. Usagi noticed how quiet and sad Kenji seemed, so she talked alone with Motoki. The two agreed that since Usagi didn't have any girl fiends or a sister then Motoki would be her maid of honor. Mitsibu was already going to the be the best man. When Usagi went with Motoki to inform Kenji he looked at them both shocked. He looked down and got tears, which surprised both of his children. Usagi made the first move and went to Kenji and hugged him making him cry even more. Motoki smiled and went to the two and wrapped his arms around both of them. All three knowing that the rift from before had been healed and Kenji had been forgiven for how he had first acted.

The day of the wedding arrived and Mamoru couldn't sit and stand in one place. Mitsibu at one time went and sat Mamoru down then sat on him to fix his tie and then started to brush Mamoru's hair again.

"Calm down you fool." Mitsibu said as he ran the brush over Mamoru's hair. "I can't. What if Usagi changes her mind? What if she doesn't want me after all? I'll die if she doesn't want me!" Mamoru said as his left leg started to move fast. Mitsibu rolled his eyes then said, "She's not going to leave you and chance you starting world war III looking for her. Usagi loves you. Why? I still don't know." "Mitsibu!"

Mitsibu laughed then moved Mamoru's head so he had to look at him. Mitsibu looked Mamoru in his eyes and said, "Stop worrying. Usagi loves you. You found your lost love. A love we all wish we could have. I'm still surprised by how much you both have in common. How well you two get a long. And I know that you both will be together forever." Mamoru smiled and looked down as he thought about Usagi.

Mitsibu noticing Mamoru was sitting silent and not moving got off of him. He thought Mamoru would sit and not move. He was wrong for Mamoru jumped up and started to pace as he talked to himself about the baby and then their ages. Mamoru assured himself that people got married young back in the day so it would be fine and they both had the support from their families.

Mitsibu sat down shaking his head as his eyes rolled. They both looked to the doors after Motoki opened them. Motoki smiled at Mitsibu and then looked at Mamoru. Mitsibu smiled back while Mamoru got silent and stood still and looked at Motoki.

"Did Usagi wise up and run away?" Mitsibu asked then laughed when Mamoru made a yelp noise. Motoki only smiled. "Could you please leave for a moment Mitsibu?" Motoki suddenly asked. Mitsibu looked at Mamoru again and stood up and walked to the door. "Yes. I will go and talk to the bride to be. See if I can talk her into….running away with me." Mitsibu said. He then laughed by the look on Mamoru's face. Motoki smiled and moved the door leaving it open just a little bit after Mitsibu left out.

Motoki then turned and looked at Mamoru who was looking back at him. Both of them just looked and stayed silent. Mamoru was the first to look away. He noticed the look in Motoki's eyes.

"You are very lucky that Usagi loves you and wants you. For if she didn't I would have killed you." Motoki said. Mamoru look at him and stayed silent but continued to look at his future brother-in-law and secret best friend.

"Mamoru know this…..if you ever hurt Usagi in any way……meaning physically…. mentally……… anyway……. You better wish for death. For my father and your brother are nothing compared to me…. I think you remember…. and that was just the tip of the iceberg for I held back. No one but Usagi knows that I'm a black belt master…….If you even think of looking at another girl I'll get you…….You took my baby sister, my little girl who I raised….childhood away from her and now she's getting married and having a child before she's even fifteen. Usagi had to celebrate her fourteenth birthday in bed due to the fact that Dr. Myers put her on bed rest that week……Why?...Because of your stupid selfish act. You slept with her that one morning just to get laid not even knowing anything about Usagi or asking for her permission." Motoki said then stopped as he stopped walking.

He now stood in front of Mamoru who looked at Motoki with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Tea pot….TEA POT!" Mamoru's mind screamed.

"You made my baby grow up and made her give up her teen years so you better never stop loving Usagi and only her…….For a long time I was able to keep men away from her. Until that night you rode into town….But I couldn't stop that. I wasn't meant to stop that…..In a way I'm glad that you were going to go look for Usagi and try to take her from me. Shows me that you did care for only Usagi. I just hope you will always care for only Usagi……. I. Will not. Put up. With you. Ever breaking her heart!" Motoki said. He then let Mamoru's shirt go. He had grabbed Mamoru as he had talked and pulled him close making Mamoru go on his tiptoes a little.

Motoki suddenly smiled, looked at Mamoru's tie then fixed his tie then straightened Mamoru's spots jacket while Mamoru took a deep swallow and blinked his eyes a few times. Motoki fixed the jacket then patted Mamoru gently on the chest. "There. All is well." Motoki said as he patted. He looked back into Mamoru's eyes. Mamoru who had looked at him the whole time just looked back. Motoki's eyes were gentle now but with a hint of that look that Mamoru was scared of.

"Motoki I promise with my life to never hurt Usagi in any way or with anyone. She is all I want. All I ever need. I will personally kill myself if I were to ever hurt her." Mamoru whispered.

Motoki continued to smile and wiped the tears that fell from Mamoru's eyes. Mamoru suddenly hugged him and said, "I promise!" Motoki hugged Mamoru back and held his sister's future husband tight.

"All right you two break it up. We have a wedding to get to since Usagi won't leave with me. I tried." Mitsibu said as he walked back into the room with his hands held up with his palms showing as he grinned. Motoki was the first to let go and walked out going back to Usagi. He got a surprise when she and Kenji stood in the hallway outside of the door smiling at him.

Usagi went to Motoki and hugged him tight the best she could since her stomach was in the way. Motoki hugged her back and smiled even more. Kenji went and patted him on the back as they both smiled more. Usagi, Kenji and Mitsibu had heard everything. Millie who showed up went to them and walked with them to another room so Mamoru wouldn't see Usagi until Kenji walked her to him.

Mitsibu stayed silent and just looked at his younger brother. Mamoru looked at him then suddenly went to him and hugged him. "I am sorry for how I acted in the past and I thank you Mitsibu for everything. I never told you but you are the best brother I could have ever asked for." Mamoru whispered. Mitsibu smiled and hugged him back. The two pulled back and looked into each others eyes. "Come on." Mitsibu said taking Mamoru's hand and leading him out of the room.

Usagi and Mamoru were married in a small ceremony with only their family and Millie there as witnesses and Mrs. Ling. Motoki and Mitsibu had gone and brought her to surprise Usagi. Mrs. Ling had even made the wedding cake. Mamoru and Usagi didn't go anywhere for a honeymoon since Usagi was due at anytime. But Kenji and the others took them out to dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city.

A few days after the wedding Usagi started to clean and move everything she could around. Things she couldn't lift she made one of the guys move for her. Millie told the guys, after each one said something worried about Usagi, that Usagi was fine and how she was getting into her mother mold. Usagi was getting the "nest" ready Millie told them with Mrs. Ling agreeing. She had been invited to stay so she could see the baby.

When Millie learned that Mrs. Ling was a widow and had no family she told Kenji that she wanted Mrs. Ling to move in with them so Kenji agreed. That made both Usagi and Motoki happy. Mrs. Ling thanked Kenji and went with Mitsibu and Kenji to get her things since Usagi wouldn't let Motoki and Mamoru far from her sight. Mitsibu and Kenji showed back up with Mrs. Ling and her things the next day and found everyone being calm and quiet. Like they were waiting for a storm to come. And the storm came in the form of Mamoru.

Mamoru got picked on by his brother and even Motoki after they found him in the kitchen baking cookies and other things that next afternoon. It looked like he was storing food for the winter. On the table and on the counters spaces there were different sized containers filled with different foods.

Mrs. Ling told the older brothers that Mamoru was also experiencing the nesting instinct along with Usagi as she sat in her rocking chair watching and crocheting a blue baby blanket. The two older brothers didn't say anymore and just ate some food and wondered if Millie would get after Mamoru for being in the kitchen.

They both got surprised when Millie showed up with more things for Mamoru to cook. She went and told Mitsibu and Motoki in a soft voice that she let Mamoru cook since it kept him out of Usagi's way and gave the young man something to do since he had started to drive Kenji, who had taken some time off from work since the baby was due soon, crazy. Mamoru had gone out to the yards and started to try to bring up some small trees and other plants then tried to move them to different locations. When Mamoru started to talk about moving the swimming pool Kenji snapped and Mamoru ran into the house screaming.

Millie walked over to Mamoru after awhile and told him that he was a great cook and that she was proud of him. This shocked him and made him look at her like he didn't know her. Mamoru told her thanks then left out to go and find Usagi. Mitsibu and Motoki both looked at Millie when she asked them if they would help her clean up. Both guys got up and started to clean never noticing when Millie went and sat down by Mrs. Ling and both started drinking hot tea and talk making the two young men clean up everything.

Later that night the house was quiet except for the radio playing softly in the background. Kenji sat in his recliner reading some papers that had just arrived for him. Mrs. Ling and Millie sat talking to each other softly while they each worked on some baby clothes. Motoki and Mamoru sat playing a card game each one cheating. Usagi sat beside Mamoru not moving just looking down or at the wall now and then while Mitsibu sat and read a book now and then. Mitsibu noticing that Mamoru and Usagi were not talking much which wasn't like them started watching Usagi totally after he put his book down. He was the first to notice that she was in labor and when he mentioned it to the others while everyone sat in the living room all hell broke loose.

Usagi started crying after Motoki went to Mamoru and started to choke him for Usagi being in pain when she moaned after a contraction hit. Mitsibu trying to stop Motoki fell over a footstool knocking into the two and all three went down to the ground breaking a coffee table. The three stood up each noticing that it was quiet since Kenji had gone and picked up Usagi and carried her to the limo with Millie and Mrs. Ling following.

Mamoru ran out of the house screaming as the limo drove off. He was grabbed by Motoki as he and Mitsibu ran to Mitsibu's car. The three arrived at the hospital right after the limo. Mamoru and Motoki both ran over to Usagi who was being placed in the wheelchair, which Dr. Myers had, by Kenji. Dr. Myers smiled at them all then pushed the wheelchair with the others following to the private room for Usagi.

After seventeen hours of labor Usagi and Mamoru's son was born healthy and strong. Both Mamoru and Motoki had been in the room with Usagi one on each side of her since she wanted them there and Motoki promised not to hurt Mamoru. After she was cleaned up and the baby was taken care of the others came back into the room. Usagi fell asleep soon after with Mamoru by her side since he was also tired.

Motoki and the others took turns holding the baby boy. Mrs. Ling won the bet since she knew what the baby would be and the day and time he would be born.

Kenji went to Dr. Myers later who was by the other hospital staff and thanked her personally and praised the work she did calling her one of the best doctors he had ever seen. He even told how he would make sure his staff went to her or anyone she suggested since he was going to pick up the insurance she worked for, for his company. After he walked away Dr. Myers was approached by the head director to the hospital. He had heard everything. He asked Asami if she wanted to be the head doctor there asking in front of everyone around. He knew that he would be a fool to lose such a wonderful doctor. One who just brought in one of the biggest company in the city. Dr. Myers told him she would have to talk with her husband about it first but would let the man know later. Of course she said yes.

Usagi and Mamoru Motoki Jr. were aloud to go home a few days later since both were doing well. This time Kenji carried Usagi in and up to her bed while Mamoru carried his son in. Mitsibu and Motoki followed carrying Usagi and the baby's gifts since they were the ones that bought the most things. Those two had gone crazy when they went shopping.

That night Mitsibu kept getting up and going to check on Usagi and Mamoru since they were both so quiet. They both sat on their bed with their baby looking at the little boy each with a huge smile on their face.

"Mitsibu come to bed. Stop going to the other room. What's wrong with you?" Motoki said as he sat up in the bed and looked at Mitsibu who was by the door that was between the two rooms. Mitsibu looked at him and then closed the door and started to walk to the bed. He blushed then said, "I couldn't get to sleep without hearing the two talking." Motoki smiled then reached for Mitsibu and pulled him down to be on the bed. Mitsibu soon forgot about the other two.

After awhile Usagi got up and placed her son in his bed then went back to lay by Mamoru. Mamoru pulled her close and held her tight each falling asleep with a smile.

The only one who wasn't sleeping well that night was Kenji. Something didn't feel right to him and he kept tossing and turning in his sleep.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 17

Kenji tossed for the forth time then suddenly sat up in his bed gasping for breath. He looked to the door then got out of his bed fast running faster first to Usagi's room. Kenji opened the door then ran to Usagi's bedside and looked at her as she slept peacefully. Kenji then ran out of her room and ran over to Motoki's room and sighed deeply after he spotted his son fast asleep also.

Kenji reached and covered Motoki a little better then left out of Motoki's room and walked back to his own bedroom. He slowly got back into bed suddenly feeling better.

"Honey what's wrong? Where did you run off to in such a hurry?" Kenji leaned back against the headboard as he heard his wife ask while she moved and turn on the lamp by her side of the bed. Kenji smiled at her after she sat back and looked at him. "Oh Millie I had the worst dream more like a nightmare." "Well you woke me up so you might as well tell me about it." Millie said as she adjusted the blankets.

"I dreamed that I was a single playboy who had wild parties all the time and Motoki and Usagi lived alone with their mother but she had left them. And Motoki was raising Usagi alone and trying to work odd jobs and they never had money. And the two showed up and I treated them bad. I said mean things to Motoki and Usagi and Mamoru had met but he didn't know the two were mine and they didn't know he was my Godson until they showed up and Mamoru got Usagi pregnant and she was only thirteen and they had a son and I at first didn't know that Usagi was mine so I called her Motoki's whore and put him down in front of people. And you were the head servant and cussed me out in front of everyone… And then they left me and were living with Mitsibu and Usagi ended up in the hospital and I had a private detective looking for their mother and I was going to tell the two and then they got mad and left me again. And never talked to me again and and…. oh it was crazy!" Kenji said talking fast. He looked at Millie after she started to laugh at him.

"You a playboy and…. and wild parties. That's funny! You stopped having parties dear after you went and got the two from their mother back when Usagi was seven and Motoki was twelve. It was like you changed over night…And Usagi and Mamoru together?! Oh no honey you know Mamoru can't stand her. Mitsibu fell for Usagi hard. I've never seen him act that way with any girl. You know those two are close. He's always in her room doing her hair and nails. They are best friends just as Motoki and Mamoru are. Don't you remember dear?" Millie asked. "Yes Millie I do. It was just a horrible nightmare….. You made me grow up." Kenji said making Millie blush a little.

"Ha can you imagine Mamoru and Usagi together! Those two can't get along over anything. Always having little arguments over everything. And you know he loves to pick on her." Millie said as she smiled then laughed softly again. Kenji smiled also but kept silent. Deep down he never believed that Mamoru hated his little girl. Kenji could tell by how Mamoru looked at her that he did like Usagi more then the young man would admit too. Kenji knew that it was only a matter of time when Mamoru's true feelings came to light.

"I was a servant?!" Millie suddenly asked looking at her husband. Kenji only smiled. Millie shook her head. "Boy I should hurt you….I will not wear that maid's outfit again…." Millie started to say but then got silent making Kenji smile even more.

"You said Usagi was only thirteen in your dream?" Millie asked looking at her husband again. Kenji looked at her and nodded his head up and down fast. "Yes she was thirteen, Motoki was eighteen, Mamoru was sixteen and Mitsibu was 22." Kenji said. Millie looked at him again like he was crazy. "You went back a few years. Usagi is seventeen now and Mamoru is twenty and the boopsie twins are twenty-two. They have the same birthday but Mitsibu seems to act younger at times. I sometimes think that Mamoru is the older brother. And Usagi pregnant……..Oh Honey. You, Motoki and Mamoru shouldn't have had that pie eating contest then did those shots of bourbon." Millie said as she shook her head back and forth. Kenji didn't answer as he settled down better in the bed knowing his second wife and true love was right. She always was.

Millie reached over and turned the light back off and then laid down beside her husband. She smiled when she felt Kenji pulled her closer to his body.

Kenji lay awake and thought about the summer that his son had gone to visit his mother and found out he had a little sister. Then when Motoki went back to Kenji and tried to tell him and Kenji at first didn't believe him. Kenji knew that if it hadn't have been for Millie and Mitsibu and Mamoru's parents then his dream could have been true.

Kenji remembered when he had walked to the foyer and watched Motoki leave out of the house with his two bags. Kenji shook his head back and forth as he turned and walked back into the living room. He sat down and took a drink and watched Millie as she walked in with his best friend's wife.

Mitsibu Sr., Kenji's best friend sat down beside him and Kenji smiled at him as he looked at the man. Mitsibu smiled back then asked, "So Motoki is leaving for good?" "Yes I guess so." Kenji said softly. The two men got silent.

"Kenji I never knew you had a daughter." Mitsibu's wife said as she sat down by her husband. Kenji, who was looking at Millie as she sat down, looked over at Kumiko and said, "I don't. I only have Motoki." "Are you sure? If I was you I'd go check it out." Mitsibu said. Kenji looked at him and said, "No Motoki made his choice. And if I did have another child with my ex don't you think that bitch wouldn't be demanding money from me?" Kenji then looked away. "Maybe she hasn't told. Maybe as payback or something. You know she was, no is a little crazy." Mitsibu said. Kenji looked at him thinking.

"Kenji you really should go. It must be something major for Motoki to leave all of this and go to his mother. A woman he really knows nothing about. A woman who didn't want him. If I remember right she hated you during her pregnancy with him." Millie said in a soft gentle voice that Kenji loved to listen to. Kenji looked at her then at Mitsibu Sr. when he said, "Millie's right Kenji. If you don't go you will regret it."

Kenji took a drink and stayed silent. After his guest left Kenji lay in his bed wide awake and thought about his son and all that everyone said to him. He smiled when his mind wondered to Millie and how she told him yes to a date with him later. Kenji got happier and couldn't wait for Saturday night.

Kenji wished he had met her before his ex for he knew that he would have gotten with Millie. There was something about her that he liked. Kenji knew that it was the fact that she put him in his place each time and kept him honest and in line. It was a turn on to him. He had met her while they were both married to others but they had just been friends and was just now getting closer since she was now free and Mitsibu and Kumiko were pushing for them to be together.

That next morning Kenji went to his limo driver. "Mr. Giles is there a little girl where you dropped Motoki off at?" Kenji asked the man. Mr. Giles smiled at his boss and nodded his head yes while he said, "Yes sir. Her name is Usagi and she's seven. She looks like Motoki some. Has your eyes. Matter of fact she looks more like you sir. More then your ex wife I would say." "Thank you." Kenji said, he then turned and walked away going back into his big quiet house.

Kenji waited that day letting Mr. Giles rest then had the man drive him to where his ex lived early the next morning. Kenji had to know the truth. He wouldn't sleep until then.

The limo pulled up and Kenji looked and saw Motoki and a little girl outside on the right side of the house taking towels off of a clothes line. He watched as Motoki picked up the basket and walked back into the house with the girl following close. "Usagi." Kenji said to himself as he then got out of the limo. "I will be back wait here." He told his driver as he walked away going up to the little house. Mr. Giles smiled then walked over to the trunk to wait.

Kenji slowly walked in to the house then stood still shocked just as Motoki had been the first time he had seen the place. Only this time the place was worse since the two's mother had a party the night before and Motoki and Usagi had just woken up and were starting in the kitchen first. The two always cleaned up after the parties.

Kenji looked to his left after he heard some water in a sink being turned on. Kenji walked to the doorway and then stopped and looked in the kitchen seeing Motoki at the sink about to wash dishes and Usagi sitting at the table near him playing with a toy bunny.

"Ohhhh bunny bunny bunny bunny bunny. Ohhhh see my bunny bunny bunny bunny bunny hop hop hop hop." Usagi kept saying, more like singing, over and over as she moved the stuff bunny up and down on the table with her hand making it look like it was hoping. Kenji stood there with a silly grin on his face as he watched her. Usagi looked up at him.

"Mom is in her room." Usagi said as she then looked back down at her bunny. Her mind thinking it was just another man there for her mom. Motoki turned around fast to see who was there and got shocked when he saw their dad. Kenji smiled at him and Motoki smiled back. "Go get your things and hers." Kenji said as he walked in more going to stand beside Usagi still looking at her. Motoki smiled even more then left the kitchen fast.

Kenji looked at Motoki then back at Usagi then kneeled down beside her. Usagi looked at him again. "See my bunny?" Usagi asked holding her bunny up to him. She had the feeling that the man by her was okay since Motoki had left him alone with her and Motoki never left anyone alone with her. "Yes it's pretty." Kenji said as he moved some hair from Usagi's eyes noticing that she did have his eyes. "I like bunnies. Who are you? You look like Motoki." Usagi said as she looked back at her bunny. "My name is Kenji and I'm Motoki's dad." Kenji told her still smiling. Usagi looked back at him then said, "I don't have a dad. My mom said so." "Yes you do Usagi. I'm your daddy also." Kenji said. Usagi looked down then back at him. Kenji smiled again after Usagi suddenly hugged him. Kenji wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

Kenji stood up with Usagi still in his arms. Usagi automatically wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms went around his shoulders. Kenji walked into the room that Motoki was in packing. Kenji shook his head back and forth by how small the room was.

"KENJI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! GET THE HELL OUT YOU BASTARD! THIS IS MY PLACE! GET OUT NOW!" The three in the room all looked at Motoki and Usagi's mother as she walked out of her room yelling. Kenji placed Usagi down on the floor. "Son take your and Usagi's things to the limo then come back and get her." Kenji said as he then walked away going to his ex taking her by the arm and taking her back into her bedroom.

"UNHAND ME YOU ASS! GET OUT OF….." The woman said but then Motoki and Usagi couldn't hear any more since Kenji closed the door.

Usagi stood still and looked at Motoki as he picked up the bags. "Usagi stay right there. I will be right back." Motoki told her as he then walked out of the house. Usagi stood still holding her bunny tight. Every now and then she looked outside the front door at Motoki as he and the limo driver put the bags in the trunk. Usagi then looked at her mother's bedroom door after the woman started yelling again then Kenji was heard yelling but Usagi couldn't understand since their voices were muffled by the closed door.

Motoki came back in and took Usagi over to the front door to help her put her shoes on. They both heard their parents yelling at each other now and then. After he was done Motoki stood up and took Usagi's hand and held it as they both looked to the closed bedroom door again as Kenji walked out of the room with some papers in his hand. He handed the papers to Motoki then reached and picked up Usagi.

Usagi looked toward her mom's door when it opened again. Usagi got down out of Kenji's arms then ran to her mother as the woman stood there. Usagi hugged her but the woman just stood there looking at the check that Kenji had given to her. Kenji walked over then picked Usagi up and carried her out of the house with Motoki following not once looking back at his mother as the woman stood still just looking at the check with a huge smile on her face. Not once had the woman looked at or even touched Usagi. She never even noticed the three leaving.

As the limo drove away Usagi sat across from Motoki and Kenji and looked out the window with tears falling. She didn't make a sound and only stared at the sky as the limo left the only town Usagi knew. Motoki went to Usagi with her bunny in his hands and sat beside her. Usagi looked at him and Motoki gave her a gentle smile as he wiped her tears away. "It will be okay sweet pea. We are going to be just fine and you will love our new house." Motoki told her as he hugged her. Usagi hugged him back then looked over at Kenji. Kenji moved from his seat and went and sat down on Usagi's other side so she was between the two.

"Yes Usagi everything will be just fine now. You and Motoki will each have your own rooms and there are two young boys close to both of your ages who I think will become good friends with both you and your brother." Kenji told her. Usagi looked down then back at him. "Can I get a bunny?" She asked making Motoki smile and Kenji laugh softly.

Since they wouldn't arrive home for a few hours, Usagi ended up taking a nap laying her head on Kenji's leg. As she slept Motoki told his father everything and about the guy who tried to go to Usagi. He also told about his mother saying how Kenji wasn't Usagi's dad making Kenji only smile as he slowly stroked Usagi's hair back on her head.

Kenji told Motoki that he gave their mom a check worth a lot of money and that he didn't think the woman would be around in their lives again. Motoki didn't answer not really caring if the woman was around now. He was just glad that Kenji had shown up and they were heading home with Usagi. Motoki knew he really didn't want to live with his mother but he would have for Usagi's safety.

Kenji sighed deeply being very thankful that he went and got both of his children. After they arrived home Kenji smiled when he first saw Millie standing there waiting and Mitsibu and Kumiko standing by her with their two sons. His three friends each with a big grin on their face.

Kenji got out of the limo followed by Motoki and Usagi who was holding his hand. The two went to Kenji as the man introduced the two to everyone who was around. He introduced the boys last.

"And this is Mitsibu Jr. who happens to have the same birthday as you son but you were born hours before him. And this is his little brother Mamoru who is ten. Boys this is Motoki my son and my daughter Usagi." Kenji told them. "How old is she?" Mitsibu Jr. asked as he looked at Usagi's hair. "Usagi is seven." Motoki said as he looked at Mitsibu. Mitsibu Jr. looked back and the two boys suddenly smiled at each other.

Usagi looked at her brother and then at Mitsibu. She then looked at Mamoru who had been looking at her the whole time. As their brothers both smiled and looked at each other, Mamoru and Usagi stood still and silent and just looked at each other.

Everyone went into the house with Mamoru being the last one in. He stayed silent as he followed the others while Kenji showed Usagi a room across from Motoki's bedroom that would be her's. Motoki went to his room and started to put his things away with Mitsibu Jr. helping and the two started talking. The adults went back down to the living room. Usagi would walk back and forth between Motoki's room and hers. She stopped when she spotted Mamoru as he stood in her room just looking at her. He had been watching her the whole time. Usagi went to him.

"You're short." Mamoru said. Usagi just looked at him. "See my bunny? I like bunnies." Usagi said holding her bunny up. Mamoru looked at it then suddenly took it. "Give it back." Usagi said as she reached for the bunny. "No it's mine now. My…Usako." Mamoru said as he then smiled. He looked at Usagi wondering what she would do. He got a shock when she suddenly kicked his leg then went screaming to Motoki.

Mamoru suddenly smiled as he sat on the floor rubbing his leg. He got into trouble not only with Motoki and his brother but with his parents also but Mamoru didn't care. He liked a challenge and Usagi would be one. He made a mental note in his mind that Usagi liked bunnies.

It was five years later to that day that the two boys lost their parents and went to live full time with Kenji and Millie. They had married a year after Kenji got his children. Kenji thought as he finally went back to sleep.

Usagi sat up after she heard her bedroom door close. She looked around wondering why her father had gone in and checked on her then ran out fast. Usagi reached over and adjusted her bunny that Motoki had given to her. She kept it on the nightstand by her bed. She looked up and her eyes fell on Mamoru as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom that was between their rooms looking at her.

After he and Mitsibu moved in Mamoru was placed in the room right by Usagi's and they had to share a bathroom while Mitsibu was placed by Motoki's room and they shared a bathroom. Kenji had done that since the older boys were the same age and Motoki had asked him to let Mitsibu and him share a bathroom.

Kenji also knew that Mamoru could be found in Usagi's room sleeping by her when he use to have nightmares. It seemed to help Mamoru out and Usagi let him and never picked on him about it. Mamoru got over the nightmares soon after.

Kenji knew that the boy did like Usagi. And Kenji knew that Mamoru wouldn't have done anything with Usagi while they were growing up since the boy seemed scared at times. Kenji knew a lot of what went on in his house since he observed everyone.

Mamoru stepped into Usagi's room while Usagi watched him. "What do you want Mamoru?" Usagi asked in a soft voice. Mamoru slowly walked to her bed and then sat down as he started smiling as he looked at her. Usagi just frowned.

To be continued.

_Yes I'm ending this chapter here and yes the first 16 chapters (all but the parts where Motoki left then went back to Usagi because of the guy) were Kenji's dream.  
__I am so bad!!! _

_OH And _mizqt...  
_Hang in there it's coming. EvaC._


	18. Chapter 18

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 18

"Mamoru I asked you a question." Usagi said as she moved over a little after Mamoru sat down. "Did you have a nightmare Mamoru?" Usagi then asked in a whisper since she knew Mamoru would never admit to the horrible dreams he had in the past. He didn't talk about them. In the past when he had one he would go to her and cry until he fell asleep on her chest with her arms wrapped around him holding him tight. The next day Mamoru wouldn't talk since he couldn't remember the dreams after he woke up and found himself being held by Usagi.

Mamoru shook his head no as he continued to smile as he looked at her thinking to himself how innocent she still was at times.

Usagi wondered what he wanted since this was the first time she had seen him alone since the other night. Mamoru had been avoiding her before. If he saw her in a room alone he'd turn red then run off fast making Usagi smile then frown thinking she had done something wrong. She missed him picking on her at least then he was talking to her.

"What happened to Mamochan? You kept calling me that the other night. Saying it over and over and over." Mamoru suddenly said making Usagi blush bright red making Mamoru smile even more knowing she was remembering the other night also.

A few nights ago the two or Mamoru had finally given into the feelings he had for Usagi realizing that she was old enough now for their growing relationship to take the next step. Usagi had always loved him and wanted him and deep in her heart knew Mamoru loved her also. Usagi had just been waiting for him to admit to it and act on it. Yes he picked on her over everything in front of others and he would go out of his way to bother her but the way Mamoru did it let Usagi know that he wanted her. She could tell by the looks in his eyes. She figured out one day that Mamoru wanted her attention to be on him and only him so he did what he could to get that attention.

Usagi remembered how she heard Mamoru one day tell one of his friends, who had asked him why he didn't date, that Mamoru already had someone and he was waiting for the girl to get a little older. Usagi had smiled even more knowing he was talking about her. Because if he wasn't then how come he never dated any of the many girls who asked him and why was he always going into her room for nothing and going out of his way to be near her even if it was to pick on her.

Mamoru liked Usagi the most since she would challenge him on everything. She wouldn't let him get away with anything. She could stand her ground and dish it back to him just as well as he did to her. She was just as feisty as he was but also had that gentle touch for only him to give him the comfort he needed at times.

From their very first meeting, it was admiration that Mamoru had for Usagi but as they both grew up and matured getting older the feelings of love and wanting grew stronger for both of them. The wanting more on his side since there was something about Usagi that Mamoru felt he needed and just couldn't rest until she was his totally in everything. Some would call it obsession but to Mamoru it was love. He could remember when he and Mitsibu moved in and Kenji placed Mamoru by Usagi's room. Kenji and Millie had moved to the bigger house so no one would have to share a room. Mamoru almost passed out from not only being shocked but by how happy he was that he would be one step closer to Usagi.

Usagi use to think to herself, that if Mamoru didn't like her then why was he always showing up where she would be at with her friends then glaring, thinking Usagi didn't see, at any guy that would talk to her. And why did he still to this day run over to the school to pick her up after classes were over. Making sure he was there before any other guy could offer Usagi a ride home.

But Usagi did see all that Mamoru did but she kept silent. She didn't know if he knew that she never dated those guys since she was waiting for Mamoru. Mamoru finally figured it out one time after he had followed her and her friends and then hide and watched Usagi and notice how she wouldn't talk to the other guys or be alone with any of them but she didn't know that not until the other night and he admitted it.

They had been living together since he and Mitsibu lost their parents but Mamoru had never once acted like a brother or treated Usagi like a sister. Unlike Mitsibu who treated Usagi like Motoki did. Mitsibu loved having a sister. Even before they moved in Mitsibu treated Usagi like she was his sister.

Even before Mamoru and Mitsibu moved in, Mamoru treated Usagi the same. The two brothers would go over to Kenji's house with their parents and stay the night every weekend since the adults were all so close. They had finally moved to the city that Kenji and his family lived in thanks to Mitsibu Sr.'s job, where they had been at before, transferred him.

One weekend while the adults were down in the living having a little party, Motoki and Mitsibu who were fourteen at the time made Mamoru who was twelve go with Usagi, tender age of nine, to her room so the older boys could talk and not be bothered by their siblings. Mamoru started to complain saying how he didn't want to hang with a snot nose baby making Usagi get tears and then run out of Motoki's room and into her room slamming the door.

Both Motoki and Mitsibu yelled at Mamoru for making Usagi cry and each started to hit Mamoru making him run out of the room fast. Mamoru stood in the hallway after Motoki slammed his door close and locked it. Mamoru stood there knowing he couldn't go downstairs because if his mom and Millie knew he made Usagi cry he would get into trouble with them also. He stood there hoping the older boys wouldn't tell on him.

Mamoru, who suddenly remembered Usagi's face, felt badly since he made her cry, slowly walked over to her room and then slowly opened the door and looked into the room. He saw Usagi on her bed face down crying into her pillow. Mamoru walked into the room closed the door then went over and got into the bed by Usagi pulling her to him and holding her tight. Usagi stopped crying then suddenly smiled and hugged him back. Mamoru not knowing she was smiling slowly rubbed her back and talked softly to her telling her he was sorry and that everything would be okay. They fell asleep holding onto each other that night.

That next morning Mamoru gave Usagi another gift. One gift of many, which Mamoru would always give to her for no reason at all. Both of them not realizing that he was courting her in a way, even at that young age. Each one of the gifts had some type of bunny on it if it wasn't a stuff one since Mamoru remembered. But then the picking would start again in front of the others at first confusing Usagi until she realized that Mamoru….. just needed to grow up.

Usagi would learn from that weekend that as she got older, she had an ace up her sleeve in the form of her tears to use against Mamoru to get her way with him. And it worked.

After the boys moved in Mamoru would hang with the older brothers but would get bored with them very fast and he would then go and hang with Usagi making her smile and wait patiently for him… to mature. She was the first one to notice how much they had in common and how Mamoru would talk none stop telling her and only her everything.

Mamoru had gotten jealous of Mitsibu since his brother was always with Usagi in her room or the two would be in Mitsibu's. To Mamoru it seemed to be happening more now that Usagi was older. Mitsibu had started to hang with Usagi after she turned fifteen. Mamoru had finally gotten upset and almost broke the door one time to get in only to find the two sitting on Usagi's bed doing each others hair and talking to each other about something in a magazine. The two didn't even say anything to him since they were both talking fast. Mamoru didn't notice Usagi smile to herself as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes. It hit Mamoru that day that his brother did love Usagi but like a sister. After that day Mamoru started to notice Mitsibu watching Motoki which only made Mamoru smile.

The only thing Usagi didn't know was that Mamoru had really started to want her sexually even more after she turned fourteen and the one summer day out by the pool when Mamoru got an eye full of her chest for the first time. But Mamoru waited for Usagi to get older knowing that Kenji would have injured him in his "sensitive" spot if he had touched Usagi anywhere but on the lips then.

But now they were older and the other night that they both were thinking about as they looked at each other as they sat on Usagi's bed was about a party.

They had both been at a mutual friend's party where Mamoru got out of control with his feelings and Usagi let it happen not stopping him at any time. If anything she pushed for it to happen, even taking control at one time.

They had arrived at different times, he with his friends and Usagi with hers. Mamoru arrived first and watched the door for Usagi to show up and when she did Mamoru went to her fast and grabbed her arm to pull her to an empty room.

"If we play any games and it's your turn and you have to pick someone you pick me!" Mamoru said to her in a fast whisper making Usagi look at him with a confused look on her face since she really didn't understand. This was her first college party she had been allowed to go to. She only got to go since Kenji knew Mamoru would be there also. Usagi didn't know that Mamoru knew that their mutual friend, the host, liked to play games were everyone paired up.

"Okay." Usagi told Mamoru as her mind started to ask questions knowing she would go and ask her girlfriends since a few had been at a college party before. Mamoru after looking at Usagi one more time suddenly walked away from her. Usagi left the room going to look for her friends noticing that Mamoru was watching her the whole time as he talked to a few friends. If Usagi and her friends walked to a different area Usagi knew Mamoru was near since he would follow them.

When the party host wanted to play a game and it was Usagi's turn she picked Mamoru just like he told her to do. Mamoru got up and walked over and took Usagi's hand leading her to the bedroom then into the closet. No one paid attention to the two since they were all busy in their own worlds. All of their friends knew that sooner or later the two would be together and they were all glad.

After the closet door was closed and locked, Mamoru moved over to the other side and leaned on the wall and just looked at her. Usagi stood there looking down. There was a little light coming in so they could see each other just a little mostly the outline of their bodies.

Usagi being the innocent one, or so Mamoru thought, started to pout and complain.

"This is boring. What do we do?" Usagi asked after a few seconds had passed. Mamoru, who did know more but had never been with anyone since the other girls scared him, just smiled at her. "Nothing." He suddenly said knowing his face was turning red. Usagi looked up at him and frowned. "Why do couples want to play this if all we do is stand here for ten minutes?" She asked making Mamoru chuckle. Usagi looked at him again. "Well why?" She asked. "If you were older then I'd show you. But you are a baby." Mamoru said knowing she hated him saying she was too young. Usagi glared then looked down.

"Next time I'm picking someone else. I bet whoever it is then…HE will show me. Yes he will show me…everything." Usagi said as she looked back at Mamoru knowing that what she just said would get him going. He was already stepping closer to her breathing heavy and slow. She knew he would be glaring. She couldn't make out his face but could tell by his breathing.

Mamoru suddenly bent forward and dipped his head and kissed her fully on the lips. Catching Usagi off guard but before she fell back Mamoru had his arms on her hips holding her tight. Before Mamoru could move back Usagi had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as she stood on her tiptoes and pushed her breast to his chest making Mamoru moan into her mouth as his hands pulled her to his body and then tighten around her back slowly going downward. Making Mamoru forget that he had told himself that he was going to go slow and only kiss her for now then maybe later take the next step.

Going slow for Mamoru went out the window after he felt Usagi pull him closer to her body and heard her moan out in pleasure. His mind blanked out after he felt where her hands were going on his body.

When Mamoru picked Usagi up by her butt she automatically wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer. Usagi had been waiting for Mamoru to finally touch her for too long not to let this happen. She wasn't about to stop him at all and knew if he stopped she would hurt him.

While their tongues each tried to take control of the others mouth, Mamoru backed up to the wall leaning Usagi against it and slowly started to match the movements with his hips that she was already making with hers making Usagi smile big since he was so hard.

If it wasn't for Mamoru hearing someone unlocking and starting to open the door and he letting Usagi go fast, Mamoru would have taken Usagi right then and there. Before Usagi could even catch her breath she was being dragged by her left hand by Mamoru as he started to search for an empty room that had a lock on the door. Usagi really hoped that her dress was straight as she was dragged since she knew her panties weren't.

Anyone who might have looked at the two would have seen Mamoru with a determined look on his face and Usagi trying to straighten her dress as she was being pulled.

As soon as Mamoru found a room, he closed the door locking it fast then took Usagi to the bed even faster. Usagi couldn't remove her clothes fast enough for Mamoru and he ended up ripping his own shirt making the buttons fly then he started to help her undress. He didn't even remove his shirt or pants before he was making love to her. Only when they were in the way did those items come off totally.

They were both late going home that night but since Usagi arrived home with Mamoru, Kenji and Millie didn't say anything about her curfew. Usagi heard Mamoru lie to the two, as he tried to look anywhere but at Kenji and even Millie, that he had a little car trouble as she walked up to her room thinking Mamoru would follow. But Mamoru didn't, he ran to his room shocked with himself then thinking Usagi was mad at him. Then fighting with himself about his feelings again.

Until this night when his body still couldn't sleep and his mind kept thinking about Usagi even more. He finally gave in and got up out of his bed then walked through the bathroom going to her room.

Mamoru watched her sleep as he stood in the dark bathroom. Thinking to himself about how to wake her up not realizing that she really wasn't sleeping since her mind was on him. He had noticed Kenji run in then out then Usagi sit up in her bed. When she spotted him Mamoru knew the time to go to her was now since he had seen the little smile on her face.

Usagi looked back at Mamoru again noticing the same look from the other night on his face. "Is that all you have to say?" She asked in almost a whisper. "No. I want you again." Mamoru whispered as he looked at her this time blushing. Usagi smiled loving the look he made with his face. He looked so innocent just like he did every time he handed her a gift.

Mamoru suddenly got into Usagi's bed with her then he went down on her pillows taking her with him. "Usako my sweet Usako. I want you again and again and again." Mamoru said as he hugged her tight. "Mamo…" Usagi started to say his name but got silent after he started to kiss her first on her cheek then on her lips.

Mamoru finally moved to her neck and moved her so Usagi was lying fully on her back under him. "Mamochan, what about Motoki and Mitsibu?" Usagi asked as she held his head loving the little kisses he gave to her neck and ear. "What about my fruity brother and yours?" Mamoru asked as he then started to suck on her neck gently. "Mamoru." Usagi said as she pulled his head up so he had to look at her. Mamoru smiled at her then said, "Would you believe me when I tell you they are finally together? Tonight." Usagi smiled even more. "It's about time. Those two were driving me crazy. Each one acting like they didn't want one another then getting into those stupid silly arguments knowing they are in love." Usagi said as she started to take his night clothes off then start on hers.

"Me also. I knew that if I acted like I liked Motoki and acted like I wanted him then Mitsibu would get jealous and give in." Mamoru answered knowing that he and Motoki staged it. "Mitsibu was always stubborn." Usagi answered as she lifted her arms up while Mamoru took her gown off to help her after he noticed her taking his clothes off. "No he's just a fruit." Mamoru said smiling. Usagi raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. "I'm playing. I'm glad that the two are together. Does them both good you can tell they need each other." Mamoru said as he got out of the bed then ran to the main door making sure it was closed and then locking it. Mamoru knew his door was already locked. He then went back and settled down half on her body.

Usagi pulled him closer to her body moving him so he was totally over her between her open legs. "Your brother is going to kill me after he learns about us." Mamoru said as he wrapped his arms to her bare back. "No he's not. Mitsibu will stop him." Usagi said as her arms went to his bare back. "What about your father? You're his little princess, his baby girl, the apple of his eye." Mamoru said. Usagi smiled and moved her hands to the back of his head. "Mama Millie will stop him. Don't worry about any of them. But we need to tell them about us being together. We are together finally since you grew up." Usagi said making Mamoru smile in understanding. He then gave her a kiss then said, "We will later." He then kissed her again deeply pouring all the love he felt for her into it.

Usagi responded to his kiss. Usagi surprised him when she suddenly moved her head away then pushed him up off of her. Mamoru got a silly smile when she sat up then pushed him so he was on his back. Usagi then started to kiss him again and was the one who reached and placed him into her as she slide down on him. And just like the other night, all three times, they both forgot to use protection.

And every night after that they forgot or didn't think about it since they were enjoying each other. For two months none of the others in the house knew that they were having sex. Motoki and Mitsibu were both too busy being together to notice anyone around them. Millie was busy with a new servant that she had just hired and Kenji was busy with a new band his company was going to produce.

If Usagi's appendix hadn't ruptured then the other three wouldn't have learned the truth so soon. Kenji really didn't know about the sex but he had noticed that the two were even closer and Mamoru was acting different with Usagi. He was more loving and flirty now. If Kenji would have sat and thought he would have figured everything out since Mamoru hadn't been picking on Usagi or teasing her at all now.

One evening before dinner time, Usagi, who hadn't been feeling well, went to Kenji as he sat in the living room reading. Kenji took one look at her and knew what was wrong since he had his appendix do the same thing when he was younger. He and Millie rushed Usagi to the hospital meeting Motoki, Mitsibu and Mamoru there. They had been at work still. All three guys had started to work with Kenji.

All five of them waited while Usagi was taken care of. An hour later the ER doctor walked out smiling walking up to them. "Mr. Tuskino." The doctor said after he stopped walking. Kenji who had stood up with the others shook the doctor's hand. "How is she Dr. Bell?" Kenji asked. Dr. Bell smiled again and looked back at Kenji. He had looked at the others as they all had stood up. "They are both okay. No problems with Usagi's appendix. She will recover in no time and should be able to go home tomorrow." Dr. Bell said. "They?" Millie asked looking confused. Dr. Bell smiled and started to nod his head up and down. "She's pregnant." Kenji said. "Yes two months." Dr. Bell answered.

Everyone looked at him. He smiled then said, "I know a great ob-gyn doctor who is looking for new patients. She is a great doctor. Well I shouldn't brag about my future wife but she is one of the best. If you like I can call Asami, excuse me Dr. Myers and set up an appointment for Usagi." Dr. Bell said. Kenji smiled and nodded his head yes. "Yes please do, I have heard about Dr. Myers and she seems to be good. You will have some competition soon." Kenji said as he smiled with Dr. Bell. Kenji then looked at Mitsibu and Motoki then at Mamoru looking at him the longest.

"Mitsibu…." Millie started to say as she looked at him. Mitsibu looked at Motoki with his eyes wide and a shocked look on his face. "No my dear…. Mamoru." Kenji said as he still looked at the young man making the other three look at him. Mamoru who was looking down looked at the doctor with his face bright red. "Can I see Usagi? Now?!" Mamoru asked fast still not looking at anyone but the doctor. "Yes this way, follow me please." Dr. Bell said as he then walked away. Mamoru, still not looking at the others since he was scared of Motoki and Kenji, just about ran after the doctor. The others all watched.

"How did you know Dad?" Motoki asked as he and the other two looked at Kenji. Kenji looked back at them with the smile still on his face. "I watched how they acted toward each other….I have also observed you…. and Mitsibu. You two go everywhere together now and you both have hickeys." Kenji said looking at Motoki first then at Mitsibu. Both Motoki and Mitsibu blushed and looked down to the tile floor.

"Mitsibu? Motoki?....But….But you are always with Usagi Mitsibu." Millie said stuttering a little as she looked at them both. "Mitsibu you and Usagi are best friends! You two are always together talking and doing each others hair and you do her nails and ohhhh…" Millie started to say. She then stopped and looked at Mitsibu again who was still looking down and now bright red. Millie looked over at Motoki who was looking at his father. Kenji's smile only grew larger as they heard Mitsibu say in a soft voice, "Yes I'm her girl…friend." "Mine." Motoki whispered so only Mitsibu heard as he reached for Mitsibu's hand to hold making Mitsibu blush again.

"Come on let's go and check on Usagi." Kenji said as he took Millie by the arm to lead her to the room that he had seen Dr. Bell and Mamoru go into. Motoki glanced at Kenji and Millie then he started to follow as he continued to hold on to Mitsibu's hand. Mitsibu followed beside him walking in silence with his head down.

The four all stopped at the doorway and looked and watched Mamoru. He was sitting on Usagi's bed on her right side holding one of her hands and using his other hand to gently move her hair from her face.

"But I always thought he hated her." Millie whispered still a little shocked by all that was happening. "No. I told you Mamoru is in love with Usagi. He always has been. You could tell by the looks he gives to her. The way he was always watching her ever since they were first introduced. Mamoru was fighting his feelings in the past. But it seems the feeling finally came to light." Kenji said softly to the others.

"You seem calm considering he got your little girl pregnant." Millie said in a soft voice. Kenji looked at her. "I'm okay with it. Yes a little upset but at least she's not thirteen like in that dream I had. She will be done with school before she even starts to show. And from the looks of it they will be married very soon. If you all hadn't noticed she already has a ring on her finger. And Mamoru has the mate." Kenji said as he then pointed. The others looked at Mamoru's finger that had a bright gold wedding band on it then they looked at Usagi's hand noticing the mate.

Both Kenji and Millie watched while Motoki still holding Mitsibu's hand walked past them and walked into the room going up to the bed. Mamoru glanced at Mitsibu first then at Motoki. Both of them smiled at him making Mamoru smile back. Even if he was still a little scared of Motoki not knowing how happy Motoki was since he had always wanted the two together since Motoki never liked other guys looking at and trying to get with Usagi since he didn't trust them.

"You "mister I'm so perfect"….forgot protection." Mitsibu said smiling even more as Mamoru turned redder as he looked down. He knew his brother would start to pick on him now and there was nothing Mamoru could do to stop it. Mamoru had always tried to not give his older brother any reason to pick on him since Mitsibu would go out of his way to do it.

Kenji and Millie both walked over to the guys both going over toward Mamoru. "I'm really surprised at you Mamoru. Two months ago you started to sleep with Usagi or was it before." Millie asked. Mamoru looked at her and shook his head no. "No we just started." He whispered looking back down a little worried wondering what Kenji was thinking. If he had looked at his Godfather Mamoru would have seen the smile on Kenji's face and in his eyes.

Everyone looked at Motoki when he suddenly laughed and said, "I expected it the summer she was fourteen and that day out by the pool. Then all those other days when Mamoru started to blush and then ran away and hide out in his room whenever she would get in the pool." The others all smiled even more then started to laugh as they remembered that summer also. "Yeah you could see Mamoru watching from his bedroom window but too scared to come down and join." Mitsibu said laughing a little harder. "Remember that one morning when Usagi asked Mamoru why he didn't go swimming with her anymore and he….he stood up fast from the kitchen table then ran out even faster." Motoki said looking at Mitsibu. "He bumped into the wall trying to get out of the room." Mitsibu said as he and Motoki both smiled even more and nodded their heads up and down as they both laughed even more.

Mamoru just blushed even more as he smiled and remembered that one summer day also. Mamoru had looked at Usagi long and hard, with his mouth open wide and his eyes even wider, when the top of her bikini came off in the pool. Mitsibu who was near her helped Usagi put it back on so she missed Mamoru get out of the pool fast and then run to his room with his hands covering himself making Motoki laugh so hard he fell off his lawn seat and Kenji, who was near by cooking, smile even more and shake his head back and forth. Both Motoki and Mitsibu had a field day picking on Mamoru about that time.

Mamoru smiled again as he remembered and thought about how that night he had gone to Usagi who was alone in her room and smiled at her while she blushed. She stood there thinking he was going to pick on her but got the biggest shock of her life, at the time, when Mamoru put both hands on her face and pulled her close and kissed her deeply even putting his tongue, for the first time, in her mouth.

It was after that day that Mamoru started to flirt with Usagi when they were alone. But he did still pick on her in front of the others since Kenji had warned Mamoru to give Usagi time to grow up and if Kenji found out Mamoru did something before Usagi was ready then Kenji would have hurt him.

Mamoru glanced at Kenji wondering if he was going to get hurt but smiled when he made eye contact with Kenji who only smiled at him. Mamoru could tell by Kenji's eyes that he wasn't mad. Mamoru suddenly sighed in relief.

"Mamoru you and I will talk alone later." Kenji told him as Mamoru looked back at him while Motoki and Mitsibu suddenly picked on Mamoru telling him how he was in trouble. Kenji looked at the two and shook his head no then said, "No he's not in trouble. We are going to talk about the wedding then about his hours at work. We will also talk about living arrangements."

Motoki smiled while Mitsibu looked at his younger brother. "He never gets into trouble." Mitsibu said making Mamoru stuck his tongue out at his brother and when Kenji wasn't looking he mouthed over so only Mitsibu saw, "I'm his favorite Godson." Mitsibu smiled back and looked at Usagi as he noticed her waking up.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 19

__

So sorry I haven't updated this story like normal. I have been busy with my youngest two children being sick with the flu. And just like work this story could wait. My kids come FIRST!! Always!!  
Anyways here is the next chapter and I really thank everyone for their reviews and to those of you not reviewing I thank you for reading. EvaC

Mamoru smiled even more as he also noticed Usagi waking up. "Mamochan." Usagi said in a soft voice as she spotted him first. She didn't notice the others yet since Mamoru leaned forward and went to her ear. "You are okay. We are all here." He whispered as his body blocked the others from Usagi's view. "What happened?" "Your appendix ruptured. The others know about us now also." "So soon?... How?" Usagi whispered back as she felt Mamoru's lips curve up into a smile. "You are…Well…. I knocked you up my love." Mamoru said. He pulled back a little so they could look each other in the eyes. Usagi looked at him then at Kenji and Millie and then at Mitsibu since she spotted them from the corner of her eyes. She wouldn't look at Motoki but she knew he was standing near her bed. The others all looked at her.

"A….a…" Usagi started to say as it hit her that she was pregnant. Mamoru smiled even more. "Yes two months." Mamoru said. "Ha ha Mr. Perfect forgot protection!" Mitsibu sang out then laughed making the others smile while Usagi just looked at Mamoru who looked back at her. "Must have happened right before the honeymoon?" Mamoru mouthed over so only Usagi saw. She suddenly turned bright red. Usagi looked back down at her legs.

"You okay honey? Don't be upset about the baby. We are not upset with you. How are you feeling?" Kenji asked. Usagi looked back at him. "I'm just tired and I'm not…. My appendix?" Usagi asked looking between him and Millie. Millie nodded her head yes while Kenji said, "Your appendix ruptured but you are going to be okay so is the baby." He took her hand and smiled again. "Yes sweetie you just rest for now. The doctor said you would able to go home in a day or so. Then when you are feeling better we can start shopping for baby things and some new clothes for you." Millie told her as Usagi looked back at her.

Usagi looked at Mitsibu again who was smiling at her, she then looked back at Mamoru. Again she wouldn't look at Motoki and again he noticed and wondered what was wrong.

Motoki leaned closer to Mitsibu and whispered in his ear, "Can you take the others out so I can talk alone with my sister?" Mitsibu looked at him and then nodded his head yes. He had also noticed Usagi. Mitsibu then looked at the others and said, "Can we go and get something to drink or eat? Usagi isn't going to get to go home tonight and I'm sure we will be staying late if not over." Kenji and Millie looked at him. They all looked over at a nurse who came in right after Mitsibu said that.

"Excuse me everyone but I need to check Usagi. If you all could wait out in the hall it won't take long." The nurse said as he walked over to Usagi's bed. Mamoru leaned over and kissed Usagi on the lips then stood up. He walked out with the others as Kenji told Usagi that they would be back after he kissed her head. Usagi nodded her head and looked at the nurse. Motoki was the last one to leave the room.

"Come on Mitsibu is right. We should get something to eat while we wait since it is dinner time." Millie said. "Yes that sounds good. Go on and I will meet you all. I'm going to let Usagi know after the nurse comes out." Motoki said. "I can wait and tell her." Mamoru said. Motoki looked at him and then at Mitsibu. Mitsibu looked back then at Mamoru and said, "Let Motoki do it. We can go to the gift shop and get Usagi something…. They might have a bunny you can give to her little brother."

Mamoru looked at his older brother and blushed a little as it hit him that the others knew about the gifts he gave to Usagi. It was confirmed when he looked at everyone and they were all smiling at him. "Told you, just watch how he acts." Kenji said as he took Millie by the arm and started to walk away. Mitsibu went and grabbed Mamoru by his arm and started to walk away leaving Motoki alone by Usagi's room. Motoki smiled while he heard Mitsibu start to pick on Mamoru.

Motoki waited a few more minutes then opened the door and looked in. The nurse was writing something down in Usagi's chart. Usagi looked to the door thinking Mamoru was there but when she saw Motoki her eyes went wide and then she looked away fast.

"Excuse me but can I come in?" Motoki asked the nurse. "Yes I am done. She's doing fine." The nurse said. He then left the room leaving brother and sister alone. Motoki made sure the door was closed then he walked over to Usagi who still wouldn't look at him. Motoki sat down on the bed then reached and moved her head toward him. Usagi glanced at him then looked down. "Did I do something to upset you or make you mad?" Motoki asked as his hand on her head moved to her lower cheek and chin and rested there. "Oh no Motoki not at all." Usagi said as she continued to look down. "Then why aren't you looking at me pickle puss. You looked at the others but not at me. I know you bug a boo what is wrong?" Motoki said. Usagi blinked her eyes making a few tears fall making Motoki wonder what was wrong.

If there was one thing Usagi hated it was to have Motoki be upset with her in any way. She still to this day, since the first day they had met, thought of Motoki as her true guardian. She always looked for his approval in everything.

Usagi looked at him with more tears in her eyes. "Are you upset and mad at me? For….. for….." Usagi said but then stopped since more tears came. "What? That you and Mamoru had sex and you got pregnant?" Motoki said as he reached and wiped her tears. Usagi looked back at him and saw him smiling. "No I'm not mad or even upset with you. If I was upset it would be against Mamoru. But he is very lucky that I want him with you. Because if not I would have hurt him. I kind of wish he would have waited but knowing you, sweet pea, I'm sure he didn't have to fight you or force you." Motoki said. He then laughed a little making Usagi smile. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Motoki hugged her back and held her close for a few minutes.

He stayed beside her and they started talking about little things. When Motoki told her that Kenji was going to talk alone with Mamoru about a wedding Usagi shocked Motoki when she told him that they were already married. Motoki looked at her his eyes going wide. He suddenly stood up kissed her on the cheek then left out of the room saying how he would be back.

Motoki opened the door and noticed Millie and Kenji were there about to open the door. "Son here is a tray for you since you didn't join us." Kenji said as Millie took the tray from his hands. "Thank you." Motoki said not looking at the two since his eyes were on Mamoru who had some balloons and a few other things in his arms for Usagi. "I'll go in and place the tray on the table for Motoki." Millie said as she walked into Usagi's room with the tray and a vase filled with flowers. Kenji saw Usagi smiling at him so he walked in after Millie and went to his daughter leaving the door open all of the way.

"Motoki look at what I got for Usagi." Mitsibu said going up to him holding out a book. If Motoki had looked he would have seen that book was a baby book. Motoki didn't answer or even look at him as he continued to look at Mamoru. Mamoru who was smiling suddenly lost the smile as he noticed the look in Motoki's eyes. His mouth suddenly went dry and he got a little nervous wondering if Motoki had lied and he was really mad at Mamoru. Mamoru suddenly remembered that Motoki was a black belt and his got scared.

"Motoki…" Mitsibu said as Motoki slowly walked over to Mamoru while Mamoru slowly moved back. Mamoru had to stop after he bumped into the wall that was behind him. Motoki stopped walking also. "You …married….. my….my baby sister!" Motoki said softly at first then a little louder as he grabbed Mamoru by his shirt. Mitsibu looked and noticed Millie and Kenji standing at the door since they had heard Motoki also. All three of them wondering what was going on and each a little shocked. Mamoru who had dropped the things in his arms went wide eyed and just looked at Motoki. The balloons floated to the ceiling. "When did….. You married her!!" Motoki said pulling Mamoru a little closer saying the last part a little fast.

"Yes I did. We….six….six weeks ago in front of a judge." Mamoru said in a soft voice just above a whisper. "Mamoru how in the world did you marry her when Kenji would have to sign some papers? She isn't eighteen." Millie asked. Mamoru looked at her and then at Kenji then back at Motoki who was now glaring at him. Mamoru took a deep gulp then said, "We went out of town and married. We didn't need a signature." "Six weeks ago…..that weekend you were both gone!" Mitsibu said as he remembered the weekend six weeks ago that Usagi said she was staying at a friends and Mamoru just up and left out. Both of them had a bag and Mamoru just happened to "drive" Usagi to her friend's house. "Wedding bands." Kenji said as he thought about the matching rings the two had on. It hit him that if they had been engaged then only Usagi would have had a ring on. "Yes that was the weekend. Saturday morning." Mamoru whispered. He soon found himself being chocked by Motoki.

"YOU MARRIED USAGI WITH OUT ME THERE! HOW COULD YOU! I WANTED TO SEE HER GET MARRIED! I WANTED HER TO HAVE A BIG GIANT WEDDING! I HAVE THE DRESS PICKED OUT AND THE FLOWERS SHE WILL HOLD!….EVERYTHING! EVEN THE CAKE!……BUT YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!" Motoki yelled out as he shook Mamoru back and forth by the neck since his hands were around Mamoru's throat.

Mitsibu dropped the book in his hand and went to the two to help Kenji pull Motoki back. The hospital staff stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Motoki I'm sorry we just wanted to marry." Mamoru said after a few seconds and he was able to talk. Mitsibu stood near him and patted his back. "My….My big wedding…..gone." Motoki said as he looked sad while Kenji let him go. Motoki went down to the floor and sat and looked down. "I'm sorry. We didn't want Kenji to have to spend a lot of money for the wedding. I also wanted to marry her so….well it just wasn't right us sleeping together and not being married." Mamoru said as he crawled over to Motoki and then he sat beside him. Motoki looked at him. "But my dress…." He said then looked back down.

Mitsibu bent down by the two and patted Motoki on the back. "Why don't we have a little thing in the back yard later when Usagi is feeling better. She can wear your dress and hold the flowers and we can get pictures done. We can have a party with the cake you want. You like parties in the back yard Motoki." Mitsibu said in a soft voice as he continued to pat Motoki on his back. Motoki looked at him and started to nod his head up and down. Since Mitsibu was near, Mamoru stood up and walked over and picked up the gifts he had bought. He reached for the balloons then walked past Millie and Kenji and then just about ran into Usagi's room and over to her bed.

Usagi looked at him shaking her head since she had heard everything. Mamoru smiled at her and went to the bed and gave her the gifts which made Usagi smile and tell him thanks. Mamoru put the balloons near the flowers then sat down beside Usagi and held her hand.

Millie came back in with a tray that the nurse had given to her for Usagi. Soon after Mitsibu came back in but he wasn't smiling as he looked at Mamoru. Mamoru looked back at him. "What?" Mamoru asked noticing the look on his brother's face. Mitsibu walked over to Usagi gave her a kiss on her cheek and handed her the gift he had bought. He then looked at Mamoru and said, "Kenji is out there smiling and happy since you didn't spend a large amount of money on a big wedding. He said that you used your brains." Mamoru smiled and looked down. Usagi looked between the brothers then started to eat since Millie told her too.

Mamoru looked back up at Mitsibu who was still looking at him. "I'm his favorite." Mamoru mouthed over again this time making Mitsibu shake his head while he smiled then looked away. Both brothers knew that Kenji loved them all the same.

Motoki came back in still looking a little sad but when he looked at Usagi and she smiled at him, Motoki smiled back and then sat down to eat while his mind started to think about Usagi wearing the wedding dress that he loved. Kenji soon showed back up and sat down and everyone got to talking about the party that Mitsibu wanted to have.

That night only Mamoru stayed the night with Usagi since she was doing so well the others left but promised to be back in the morning early. Mamoru sat in the armchair and watched Usagi while she slept. He smiled as it finally hit him that he and Usagi were going to be having a baby.

Mamoru looked when he saw Kenji walk back in alone. Kenji walked over and stood on the other side of Usagi's bed and watched her sleep. "Everyone okay Kenji?" Mamoru asked in a soft voice so he wouldn't wake Usagi up. "Yes Mamoru they are fine. I just wanted to check on Usagi again. I couldn't sleep." Kenji said as he sat down in a chair near the bed. He wasn't going to tell that he had been thinking about a dream he had those months back about Usagi.

"Dr. Bell came back earlier and said that Usagi and the baby were doing well. He had this little thing that he put on her belly and we heard the baby's heartbeat. He then said he was going to let her go home in a few days." Mamoru said. "Good. Did he say if he got a hold of Dr. Myers?" Kenji asked. "Yes we have an appointment with her in two weeks. Dr. Bell will be there also so he can check Usagi over one more time so we don't have to go to two different offices." Mamoru answered. Kenji nodded his head in understanding. They both got silent as they both looked at Usagi again.

"My baby is having a baby." Kenji suddenly said making Mamoru blush. "I'm really sorry Kenji Mitsibu was right I wasn't thinking when….when…." Mamoru said but then stopped. He remembered along with Kenji when Mitsibu was picking on Mamoru earlier that evening. "Mamoru don't worry about it. She's about to be eighteen and you are both married. I would have gotten you if she was younger." Kenji said again remembering his dream. Mamoru nodded his head in understanding. "No I'm not that stupid. Yes I wanted her then but I waited. I would have waited but…." Mamoru started to say as he remembered the party but then got silent not wanting Kenji to know such personal details. Kenji smiled again since Mamoru was turning red.

The two talked some more but this time about the job Mamoru was doing and then about the living arrangements. They both decided that Mamoru and Usagi would continue to live at home with the family since they both knew that Motoki, Mitsibu and mostly Millie wouldn't let them leave not with a baby on the way. Kenji told Mamoru that the two guys were already moving Usagi's things into Mamoru's room and planning on what to do with the nursery that would be in Usagi's old room. Mamoru smiled again and wondered if he and Usagi should just skip town but knew that the others would find them and make them come back.

In the morning Usagi woke up to find both Mamoru and Kenji in the room with her and the other three walking in with Dr. Bell. He sent everyone out then checked Usagi over telling her that she was doing so good that he was going to release her from the hospital the next day.

He then left out and the others came in this time Motoki had a few gifts for Usagi in his arms. Kenji and Mamoru both left and went home to eat and clean up then they went back to the hospital finding only Millie in the room with Usagi. They both told the two guys that Motoki and Mitsibu left to go to work and told them to tell Mamoru not to worry about going in for the rest of the week since Usagi would need his help. They all knew that Mamoru wouldn't leave Usagi's side so there was no point in him going to work.

Mamoru stayed with Usagi all day while Millie and Kenji came and went. Even Motoki and Mitsibu showed up a few times. Most of the day everyone sat around talking softly since Usagi slept most of the time.

True to his words Dr. Bell let Usagi go home the next day since he knew she was in good hands and had plenty of people to take care of her.

After they arrived home Mamoru, Mitsibu and Motoki got into an argument on who would get to carry Usagi up to the bedroom. Since they weren't paying attention and didn't see Kenji walk past them, as his head shook, with Usagi in his arms the three didn't notice that they were the only three by the front door for fifteen minutes. The three guys got silent then run up the stairs fighting on who would get up their first with Mamoru winning only because he tripped Mitsibu who fell onto Motoki making both older brothers start to cuss Mamoru out and threaten to hurt him later.

But the three stopped fighting and talking loud after they went into the room and saw Usagi in the bed holding her bunny that Motoki had given to her so many years back.

They had a party two months later and Motoki and Millie started crying tears of joy when they saw Usagi in the dress that Motoki wanted her to wear and the flowers in her hands that Motoki loved. Mitsibu who thought the camera person wasn't doing the job right chased the man away then took over taking pictures of everyone. Kenji sat and watched his family while he smiled and remembered the part of the dream when Usagi and Mamoru married. Kenji was one happy man that day.

Usagi walked down the stairs with Mamoru following close behind her. She was now due at any moment with their baby and Mamoru wouldn't leave her alone or leave her side at all. He had started to drive Usagi crazy as she had started to show with the baby. But since she loved him with all her heart Usagi put up with him.

"Please Usako let me carry you what if you fall? What if you hurt yourself? I'll die if you hurt yourself." Mamoru was heard whining as he tried to pick Usagi up. "Stop it Mamochan. I'm fine Dr. Myers excuse me Dr. Myers-Bell said I was fine. She said it was good for me to walk." Usagi said as she slapped at Mamoru's hand lightly. "But you are due at any moment. Please sweetheart let me help you." Mamoru said again whining just a little.

Usagi stopped walking and looked at him making Mamoru stop fast since he didn't want to bump into her. "Mamoru Chiba you stop this right now. I am okay so is the baby. If I have any pains or I'm not feeling well you Mr. Chiba will be the first to know. I promise you." Usagi said after she turned around and looked at him and started to poke his chest.

Mamoru smiled then grabbed her hands and kissed them both. "I know you will my love. I love you." He said as Usagi wrapped her arms around him the best she could. Mamoru pulled closer but not to close afraid he'd squeeze the baby. "I love you also Mamochan don't you ever forget it." Usagi answered. "I will never forget that my sweet wife." Mamoru whispered. They stood still for a few more minutes just holding each other. Then Usagi let him go afraid he would try to pick her up. She started to walk away knowing Mamoru would be right behind her.

They both started to walk into the living room but then Usagi stopped so Mamoru did and they stood still in the archway. In the living room Kenji and Motoki were in there with a woman. Motoki was looking down while Kenji stood there glaring at the woman whose back was to Usagi and Mamoru.

To be continued.

_Just so everyone knows the next chapter will the last. __EvaC._


	20. Chapter 20

Found a Lost love  
Chapter 20

_Thank you again everyone for the reviews. And yes it's their mother. I couldn't let the story end without her showing up at least once. And to those asking about my kids they are better. Thank you. EvaC_

Usagi looked at Kenji after she noticed the woman. "Oh excuse us Daddy. We didn't know you had company. We will come back." Usagi said. She took Mamoru's hand then started to turn away but stopped after the woman said her name. Mamoru stopped as well and looked at the woman also as they each wondered who the woman was and how she knew Usagi's name. They had never seen her before they both thought.

Usagi stopped and looked as the woman turned around fast and had a smile on her face while she looked at Usagi's face. Usagi looked at her and Kenji and Motoki who were now looking at Usagi could tell she didn't recognize who the woman was.

The woman seemed to be a little taller then Usagi in height but not by much. Her hair Usagi could tell had a bad dye job done to it since she could see the roots but Usagi couldn't tell what the woman's original hair color was. Usagi could also tell that the woman drank and smoked a lot by how her face looked she was also to skinny for Usagi's liking. Usagi's first thoughts were that the woman must like to party hard.

"Is that you Usagi? It has to be! Oh Usagi look at how much you have grown." Usagi and Motoki's mother said as she looked at Usagi and smiled. Usagi just stood there trying to think if she knew the woman. Mamoru noticing the looks on Motoki and Kenji face suddenly pulled Usagi a little closer to him. Motoki took a step closer to his mother waiting to grab her arm if she tried to go toward Usagi.

"And who is this handsome young man a boyfriend?" The two's mother asked as she smiled at Mamoru checking him out. "I bet he is! I bet you have a lot of boyfriends with such a pretty face." the woman said smiling even more as she continued to check Mamoru's body out.

"I'm Usagi's husband." Mamoru said looking back at the woman not liking how she was checking his body out. "Husband!" the two's mother said sounding surprised. She turned around and looked at Kenji again. Kenji gave a smile and only nodded his head up and down.

"Husband? Oh no no! Usagi is too young to be married. And she shouldn't be tied down to just one man! She should be enjoying all the men that she can! Life is too short to settle for only one." The two's mother said as she put her hands up in the air then back down to her sides.

"Charlene, Usagi and Mamoru grew up together and are in love. There is nothing wrong and Usagi can be married to the one she loves she is old enough now. Usagi is not a little girl any more." Kenji said stressing the part about the two growing up and being in love as he and his ex continued to glare at each other. "She's not old enough yet…. she's…. she's..." Charlene started to say but then got quiet since she couldn't for the life of her at that moment remember Usagi's true age or even when her birthday was.

"Usagi is old enough and she is married and about to have a baby their first." Kenji said now smiling even more since he liked the surprised look on his ex's face. "A baby! Good God!" Charlene said as she turned around fast then looked at Usagi's big round belly with her face full of shock and a hint of disgust. "Yes a baby and I can't wait to be a grandpa." Kenji said smiling even more since Charlene took a step back while her eyes went a little wider.

Kenji could remember how Charlene hated the fact that she would get old one day and how she had hoped to never have any grandkids to remind her, or people she knew, her true age. She had given up Motoki so no one would know she had a child Kenji remembered as he stood there looking at his ex wife.

Kenji also remembered how Charlene and their marriage started to change when she was pregnant with Motoki. And then after Motoki was born she wouldn't have anything to do with him. Making Kenji take care of him or the nanny Kenji ended up having to hire so he could continue to work. Now that Kenji thought about the past Charlene had done nothing with Motoki at all. He wondered if she even knew Motoki's age now.

And when Kenji started to talk about having another child Charlene yelled at him and told him no. She even left out that night in the middle of the night. But at first Kenji didn't think anything about if she was gone for good since he knew she was seeing other men he just thought she was with one of them.

She didn't show up for the divorce hearing and Kenji figured out after he had gotten Usagi and Motoki that Charlene had been pregnant with Usagi during the hearing and didn't show up so Kenji wouldn't have known. Kenji didn't hear from her again until she called him up begging and demanding to see Motoki when he was twelve.

Charlene continued to stand still and looked at Usagi's belly for a few more moments but then she looked back to Usagi's face. Charlene had been very surprised by how pretty even beautiful Usagi had gotten she suddenly smiled getting happy again totally forgetting about the unborn child.

Usagi just stood there looking at the woman trying to figure out who she was. She'd look at the ground now and then and then back at her mother with the same confused look. Motoki noticing the confused look on her face started to walk to her. Mamoru stood there watching the others but kept Usagi's right hand in both of his.

"Excuse me but who are you? Do I know you Ms……" Usagi asked still looking at the woman. Her mother looked at her and both Usagi and Mamoru noticed her eyes were going wide. She then turned around to look at Kenji and said, "What did you do to my little girl! Why doesn't she remember me?"

Usagi looked at Motoki who looked back at her. Motoki, who had stopped walking, closed his eyes tightly for a second. Usagi moved both of her hands to cover her mouth as her eyes widened and then turned around fast and almost ran out of the room. Motoki walked over to Mamoru fast and said, "Hurry and go to her now."

Mamoru ran out of the living room following Usagi and stopped by the door to Kenji's home office since he saw Usagi going behind it. Mamoru went to her fast and pulled Usagi into his arms. Where they were at they both could hear the three in the living room.

Usagi hugged Mamoru close pulling him as close to her body as she could while her mind raced a mile a minute. Mamoru stood there holding her just as tight getting mad that Usagi was getting upset.

"You took my girl away from me……. against my will and …. And let that Man get her pregnant at her….her age! How could you!" Charlene said in a loud voice as she turned fully and looked at Kenji with her eyes narrowing. "Like I told you Usagi is old enough and can do what she wants." Kenji said just as loud as they both glared their anger at each other.

Kenji was mad that she had shown up right out of the blues with no warning or even a call. He wondered if she wanted money. Charlene was upset that her plans were now going to be ruined and she would have to work harder to get Usagi.

"Dad did not take Usagi against your will Mom you gave Usagi up." Motoki said as he started to walk to his parents. His mother looked at him then at Kenji and glared again. "No! He took my girl and turned her against me! She doesn't know who I am I could tell!" Charlene said once again in a louder voice figuring that the louder she got then maybe someone would believe her that Kenji was the bad guy here.

Kenji made a fist with both hands and glared back then said, "No… I… Did… Not! You gave her up for money! If I wouldn't have shown up you would have sold Usagi to the first pervert that you called a friend! Maybe even a stranger on the streets if they had asked! The only thing you did right was beg me to have Motoki arrive for a visit! Thank God he was old enough to know that what you were doing was wrong! And thank God I listened and showed up to retrieve the two of them! I saw that house and no child no human or even animal should have been living there! And you had Usagi in that filth for who knows how long before Motoki arrived and then me!" Kenji just about yelled out.

"Don't you say shit about my home or how I live my life! Usagi was treated well!" Charlene just about yelled out.

"No Mom she wasn't. When I showed up Usagi was outside alone anyone could have taken her. You didn't even now where she was most of the time since you were passed out or you didn't care. If you did see her you yelled at her to get away from you. Usagi didn't eat right and wasn't even clean until I showed up. I still wonder to this day and thank whichever guardian angel was watching her, why Usagi wasn't sick with something. And as far as knowing you, how could Usagi know you when you weren't around in her life. She was only seven when we left." Motoki said as he stopped walking and stood right beside Kenji.

"You are just like your father you little shit! Both of you acting like you two know everything that is best." Charlene said as she glared now at Motoki. She then turned away and started to talk to herself. "I need to get Usagi away from them and she will then start to remember me. A girl needs her mama. That bastard can keep his little carbon copy, don't need another man in my life but I need her. He said I did…… I just need to figure out….. Oh I know…..Usagi can come to me after she has that spore and that man who claims to be her husband can raise it." Charlene was heard saying by Kenji and Motoki plus the three in the hallway behind the door and the one in the kitchen holding that door open just a little more to hear better.

Mitsibu had seen Usagi and Mamoru and went to them and was now standing by them also listening. Millie was in the kitchen debating on if she should go to Kenji but she decided not to since she knew Charlene would probably remember her and she had never liked Millie at all. Millie could just imagine what Charlene would say if she knew that Kenji had married her. And that would just open a new can of worms and Millie knew that Kenji didn't need that problem added on right now.

Motoki walked to Charlene fast and turned her so she was facing him. Charlene looked at Motoki with her eyes wide forgetting that he was near even forgetting for a second she was still there.

"Usagi isn't going any where with you! You didn't want me and by your actions in the past you didn't want her! If you did you wouldn't have let us leave and you would have come to see her sooner." Motoki said as he looked down at her with hate in his eyes. "But I want my girl back now. Look at how pretty she is now." Charlene said trying to sound sad and lost. She then gave a little smile to Motoki. 'She can help us out in the bar and will make a lot of tips with how pretty she is.' Charlene thought to herself while she looked at Motoki.

"Why? So you can give Usagi to that bastard, whom you called your good friend, who went to her after you passed out at night?" Motoki asked still looking at his mother, a woman to this day he knew nothing about.

Charlene looked at him and Motoki noticed a confused look cross her eyes for a second. Motoki only nodded his head slowly as he then let go of her arms.

"None of my friends would have done that. They helped me take care of Usagi before you showed up." Charlene said looking at Motoki.

Motoki threw his arms in the air then down then said in a loud voice, "Like hell they did! If you call her eating uncooked food and drinking what she could find in the many cans and bottles sitting around since she couldn't reach for a cup…….wearing a yellow dress so dirty I thought it was black, you call that helping!…..And her hair goodness I thought her hair was brown not blond! Thank goodness Usagi sat still not complaining and I was able to get the tangles out. I thought I was going to have to cut it at one time….. Ohhhh you have some wonderful friends!" Motoki stopped for a second looked down to the carpet then back up and looked at Charlene who was just standing there watching him.

"Yes some wonderful friends. Especially Mr. Ham….what was his name….. OH! Mr. Hamilton……WAIT! Not Mr.….. You made us call him Uncle….. Pete…Yes! Uncle Pete… Oh you remember Uncle Pete I can tell by your face!.... Go and ask Uncle Pete why he felt the need to go to Usagi at night after you passed out those two times before I showed up! I remember how after I showed back up and he snuck in and got a shock that I was back and in the bed beside her. He turned around and left fast after I showed him the kitchen knife I had by us. Thank God he was in jail for those days I came home to Dad before I went back for her! I can not…….. I do not want to think what that bastard would have done then!" Motoki said as his hands made fist and his look turned sourer.

Charlene who had looked at Motoki glanced at Kenji who was shaking his head back and forth. She looked back at Motoki and said, "Pete….No he wouldn't….. No Peter didn't do anything wrong to Usagi. He loved her he told me so. He only went to her to check on her. He was trying to be a father to her before you came to visit….. Damn I shouldn't have had you come then your stupid father wouldn't have shown up and taken my little girl against my will. He didn't know about her at all until then! She was all mine! Peter and I would have raised her just fine he said so. We still can she's still young enough."

"Damn it mother! That sick fuck touched Usagi where he shouldn't have and made her hold his hard dick! If he was just checking on her then why did he go to her after you were passed out and then stay in her room for a few hours! Trying to be a father my ass!" Motoki said after he had slapped his mother on her right cheek. "He was a sick bastard who I hope has died a painful death!" Motoki then said as he turned away he couldn't stand to look at her for another moment.

"Don't you say anything like that about my man again!" Charlene said as she then started to go to Motoki to attack him but she was grabbed by Kenji. "You would be with that sick fucking bastard still!" Motoki said with his voice and his eyes not believing.

Charlene tried to get out of Kenji's arms but he wouldn't let her go. "Let me go you asshole! Yes I am! Peter loves me and he wants Usagi back in my life. He said it would be good for me and her to be together! He said she needs her mama!" Charlene cried out as she then started to hit at Kenji's arms then tried to bite them.

Kenji let her go suddenly then pushed her to the floor not to hard but enough to make her fall. Charlene fell to her knees and looked up at the two.

"You will never get Usagi and if I ever see that bastard near her I will have him put back in jail and he will be there for a long time. If he was there before I'm sure he has a record and I know people…….. Get out of my house Charlene and don't you ever come back and don't you ever try to go near Usagi and Motoki! Don't even try to talk to Usagi since she doesn't know you. Even Motoki doesn't know you. They never did and never will! Leave now! Usagi stays here with her family who loves and wants her. You had the chance to keep her. Your last chance but you blew it!" Kenji just about yelled out then stopped to catch his breath. He then pulled Charlene up by the arms to hold them making sure she heard everything that he was about to say.

They looked into each others eyes and Charlene stayed silent and still not moving an inch as she looked at him.

"Yes you had the chance…….when Usagi left my arms and went to you and hugged your body. She rested her head on your belly….But you did nothing but stand there holding the check that I had given to you. You didn't even see the tears and the hurt in her eyes as I picked Usagi up! You didn't hear her whisper out mommy as I carried her out of your "wonderful" house! At the age of seven Usagi's heart was broken by her own mother who looked and smiled at a piece of paper with numbers on it! You could have told me no and said to go to hell that no check could replace your child BUT you didn't!" Kenji said as he let her go fast like his hands were burning.

Charlene stumbled in her high heels after he had let her arms go then she got her balance and glanced at Motoki and then back at Kenji. "You turned her against me! She was happy with me!" Charlene said in a soft voice trying one more time to make it seem that Kenji was the bad guy.

"No mother you turned Usagi against you. You did that on your own. We were there to pick up the pieces." Motoki said shaking his head back and forth. He then turned and walked out of the room.

He saw Mitsibu and noticed Mamoru and Usagi standing behind the door. Motoki stopped walking and just looked at the three. Usagi saw him then let Mamoru go and she ran to Motoki who caught her and held her close while she wrapped her arms around to his back. Motoki closed his eyes praying that Usagi wouldn't have any nightmares later by all that she had heard and was probably remembering.

Mamoru and Mitsibu went to the two and stood near them. Mamoru was near Usagi while Mitsibu stood near Motoki. The three guys looked to the living room when they heard Kenji.

"Look out there Charlene. Usagi heard everything and I'm hoping she isn't remembering the bad times. If Usagi wanted to be with you she would have come in here and talked to you. But she hasn't. It is time for you to leave and like I said do not come back at all or I will call the police." Kenji said as he and his ex stood near each other.

Charlene looked back at him after she looked at her children. Only Motoki looked at her since Usagi had her head toward his chest and her eyes closed. Charlene slowly walked over to them but stopped a few feet away after Motoki looked away from her.

She and the three guys looked at Kenji when he said, "I tell you what Charlene I will let you visit with Usagi……" He started to say but stopped since the guys all gasped and went wide eyed looking like they were about to say something. Usagi didn't move at all or make any sound.

"Hush now boys." Kenji said looking at the three, Motoki being last. He got silent and nodded his head just a little knowing that Kenji knew what he was doing. Mamoru and Mitsibu noticing the two got silent also.

Millie opened the kitchen door just a little more but not enough to let the others notice. She like the guys all wondered what Kenji was thinking and wondering if he had suddenly lost his mind. Usagi was the only one at the moment who knew to trust her father. She knew Kenji knew what he was doing.

Kenji looked back at Charlene who was looking at him with the biggest smile on her face with her eyes open even wider. Kenji looked back not smiling then said, "You will get to come over and visit with Usagi all you want. Get to know her and let her get to know you……If and only if…..you can tell me when Usagi's birthday is and her age. But you have to tell me now." The three guys all raised an eyebrow wondering what Kenji was thinking while Charlene looked at him losing the smile that had been on her face.

Motoki slowly smiled while Millie smiled and covered her mouth with both hands, since she almost screamed out loud by how happy she was. She stopped jumping up and down and looked back out to the others with the smile still in place. Mitsibu and Mamoru just stood silent looking at their Godfather.

"Come on Charlene….when is your daughter's birthday how old is she now? I understand you not remembering Motoki's since you never wanted him. But when is Usagi's? You were there." Kenji said as he walked closer. Everyone but Usagi saw Charlene look to the ground.

"I wasn't there since I didn't know you were even pregnant and at the time if I had known I probably wouldn't have believed she was mine since you had a few others….. But I do know when Usagi's birthday is and the year she was born. I'll give you a hint she just had a birthday not too many months ago. The month starts with the letter J." Kenji said while Charlene looked at him and glared. "You only know since you have her papers that you demanded I give to you." Charlene said spitefully making Kenji only smile as he continued to look at her.

Usagi who had heard enough and didn't want to be near her mother a moment longer suddenly let Motoki go and ran the best she could to the kitchen finding Millie there by the door. Millie pulled Usagi into her arms and held her and rocked her giving her comfort. Just like she had done for the first couple of weeks Kenji had brought Usagi home when she was seven and she would wake up crying in the middle of the night. Millie went to Usagi so Motoki could get a break and get some rest. Kenji had asked Millie to move in with them during that time since Usagi and even Motoki didn't want Millie out of their sight Millie remembered. Mamoru showed up a second later after Usagi and wrapped his arms around the two.

Kenji and the others watched Mamoru run off following Usagi then Kenji looked back at his ex. "Time is up Charlene. Tell me." Kenji said. Charlene just stood there not saying anything as she looked at him. "You had the chance but again blew it. Get out don't ever come back." Kenji said. He then walked over to the front door and opened it. Motoki looked back at his mother then turned and walked away going to the kitchen. Mitsibu walked away going into the living room.

Charlene watched Motoki and after the swinging door stopped moving she turned around and looked at Kenji. She then started to walk to him and stopped when she was beside him. Ex husband and ex wife looked into each other's eyes.

Charlene stood there thinking about the two who didn't know her and knew deep down she didn't want them in her life. She never did. She thought about the man waiting for her in the car and smiled knowing she would be able to handle him and tell him that she had changed her mind about wanting Usagi.

Charlene didn't want a younger pretty female around taking her tips away from her at her own bar. Having the others know her true age. She also knew that the man waiting would do what she told him to do.

And deep in her heart Charlene knew what Motoki had said about Peter was true but Charlene wouldn't confront the man. No he made her happy with his big dumb hillbilly self. Trying to act like he knew best but Charlene knew who was really in charge of that relationship. She looked down and smiled again as she took a deep breath and relaxed knowing she was back in control of herself.

Charlene looked back at Kenji's eyes, their children's eyes, as she suddenly remembered the past. She knew that she had sent for Motoki so Usagi would be rescued. Charlene knew that if Kenji wouldn't have shown up for Motoki she would have started to call him and complain to make him show up for his son and then learn about Usagi. And she knew that Kenji would give her money for the girl. Money she used to open up her very own bar a dream she always had that came true thanks to Kenji. Charlene figured it was the least he could do since she gave birth to the two children he had wanted. They both won.

And if Kenji wouldn't have shown up, she would have taken the children and dropped them off at his office. Charlene at first had wanted the two there with her but after awhile didn't want any kids around making her act like an adult. Interfere with her parties, letting others know her true age and heaven forbid call her Mom. Charlene was happy knowing that her two children, two children she had never wanted in the first place were happy and taken cared for and loved by their father.

Charlene continued to look at Kenji and remembered how they were when they had first met and had been in love. She still wondered to this day why she didn't let him know about Usagi. Maybe it was because she was jealous and knew that if they had a daughter then she would have gotten Kenji's attention. But it didn't matter any more for Charlene didn't care for him anymore and never would again.

Kenji looked back at Charlene and was about to tell her to leave again but she took a step out the door but then stopped and turned around and looked at him again.

"You should know I named her the name you wanted. Deep down….I was thinking about you then. Yes I hated you and I still do but…….I know I wasn't there or a good mother. I never wanted children but please don't talk ill of me to….to her no to them both. Damn I shouldn't even be asking you that." Charlene said in a whispered voice she then looked down. Kenji suddenly smiled then said in a soft voice, "I never have and I never will. Good bye Charlene I wish you well in your future."

Charlene looked at Kenji and noticed his smile was real as they each realized that this was the first time since they had first met that they weren't talking loud or yelling at each other. She then looked back to the closed kitchen door one last time. Charlene then turned and walked out of the house of her ex husband and the two people she gave birth to not looking back once.

"June 30th. My daughter is eighteen now and my son was born June 1st and he's twenty three." Charlene said softly to herself as she suddenly stopped. She smiled then started walking to her car. Yes she never wanted to be a mother but what mother didn't know her own children's birthday's and ages. She was there when they were born after all.

_(I don't know when Motoki's birthday is so I made it up.)_

Kenji stood where he was and watched his ex getting into a car with a younger man in the drivers seat. He watched Charlene say something, in which Kenji could tell that she had yelled, to the man who seemed to jump back and then the car start and then drive away while Charlene started to fix her makeup. Kenji wondered what she had said as she had walked away but wouldn't ask. She was gone now and would stay gone Kenji knew that much was true.

"Damn it I wish I had a pen and paper and had gotten the license number. I bet that was that bastard." Kenji said out loud to himself. He suddenly looked at Mitsibu who was walking out the door with his camera. "Way a head of you Kenji." Mitsibu said as he walked past taking pictures of the car as it drove off. "I even got a few pictures of the man in the car from the living room window. Damn I love this camera!" Mitsibu then called out from the front yard. He then gave the camera a kiss. Kenji smiled and then laughed when Mitsibu turned to him and said, "Who is your favorite godson now."

Mitsibu walked back to Kenji smiling as they looked at each other. Kenji put his arm around Mitsibu's shoulders then said, "I love you both equally. I don't know why you and Mamoru think I don't." "I know that sir. I was just playing but it will be fun to make Mamoru think it." Mitsibu said as the two walked together into the kitchen with Kenji and Mitsibu both knowing that Mitsibu would start to pick on Mamoru later.

They both saw Usagi and Motoki hugging each other and Mamoru and Millie standing beside them. Kenji walked over to his two children and wrapped his arms around them.

"Is she gone?" Motoki asked. "Yes for good." Kenji said. He then looked at Usagi who looked at him. Usagi went to him and Kenji wrapped his arms around her. When Usagi put her arms around his neck and pulled just a little, showing that she wanted him to pick her up like she had done when she was little, Kenji did. He then turned and walked out and then up to her bedroom with the others following them. And this time the three guys didn't fight to see who would get up the stairs first since now wasn't the time to play around.

Mamoru ran ahead and pulled the covers back on the bed then Kenji sat down with Usagi still in his arms. Usagi moved from him and lay on her side with her back facing the others. Kenji stood up and covered her up and looked at the others. Mamoru sat down beside Usagi then bent over since she said his name softly. Mamoru leaned up and looked at Motoki.

"Motoki Usagi wants to talk to you alone." Mamoru said. As much as he hated to leave his wife's side Mamoru knew that it was best at the moment that he did. Motoki walked to the bed and sat down on the side Usagi was facing. Mamoru and the others all backed up to the bathroom door. They were still in the room but they couldn't hear the two on the bed.

Motoki lay down on his side and faced Usagi who opened her eyes and looked at him. "That was our mother?" Usagi asked in a whispered voice. Motoki sighed and nodded his head yes. Usagi looked down then back to his eyes and said, "I don't remember her. I can't even remember how she looked or sounded. I stood there listening and racking my brain trying to remember and I just can't…….. Is that bad?"

Motoki smiled and pulled her into his arms and held her and said, "No it's not bad at all. You were only seven and I'm very thankful that you have forgotten and for your own sake and for the sake of the baby please stop trying to remember and don't think about it." Usagi hugged him back.

Motoki smiled again then whispered, "Like I told you some years back, our mother is dead to me. I always believed it and to this very moment I still do and I hope you do also." Usagi pulled back a little so they could see each other's face. "Okay Motoki." Usagi then said making Motoki smile again knowing that Usagi always did what he asked her to do.

Kenji stood there wondering what was being said. Millie walked closer to him and hugged him. Kenji smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm surprised you didn't come out. I know you had heard everything. I saw you sneak into the kitchen after you spotted her." Kenji said. Millie smiled and said, "Oh no you had your hands full with Charlene. I didn't want her to start a war knowing that you married ME of all people. I could just imagine what she would have said about it."

Kenji smiled then gave her a kiss and then pulled back a little and said, "She didn't know your husband died of cancer but you are right she would have said something mean and hateful. She would have blamed you for his death and then said you wanted my money. Yes you always wanted my money even when I was poor back during college eating peanut butter on a spoon." Kenji then smiled again making Millie just give a gentle hug and smiled at him.

"You need to stop worrying about Usagi she is fine. You need to worry about not being Kenji's favorite anymore. I am now since I was able to get those pictures." Mitsibu said as he and Mamoru stood beside Kenji and Millie. But they weren't listening to them since Mitsibu had started to pick on Mamoru again. "No I'm the favorite. I'm giving him his first grandchild." Mamoru said softly looking back at his brother. "No Usagi is giving the child. You were just a planter who gave the fertilizer. Usagi's doing all the work." Mitsibu said as he then smiled since Mamoru looked at him like he was weird.

Motoki gave Usagi a kiss on her forehead then said, "Come on let's go and make Dad take us out to eat. Oh we should make him take us shopping also. We could get anything from him today." Usagi smiled at him then watched as he sat up and then stood up. He then helped Usagi up and out of the bed.

As soon as Usagi was standing up Mamoru was by her side holding her tight making Motoki smile then laugh when Mitsibu made a face like he was going to be sick. Mitsibu would always say how he couldn't understand how Usagi could touch his bother. Motoki walked over to him and they hugged.

Kenji walked over to Usagi and she smiled at him. "Can we go and get some food. I'm hungry." Usagi asked looking at him. "Yes we can. We will go out to eat any where you want to go." Kenji told her as he took her hand. "Hey can we go to the Snowfalls Mall afterwards?" Motoki asked making Usagi smile at him knowing what he was up to. "We will see." Kenji said. "No. Usagi shouldn't walk around that mall it's big." Mamoru said fast.

Usagi looked at him and started to tell him again for the one hundredth time that walking was good for her while she started to walk out of the room with Mamoru running after her and trying to pick her up. This time Usagi let Mamoru do it and let him carry her down and then out to the van with the others following.

Motoki and Mitsibu sat in the back talking softly to each other about what they were going to get Kenji to buy for them at the mall. Mamoru held Usagi close and tight while they sat in the middle in silence while Kenji and Millie rode in the front. Millie drove since they had just gotten that van and she didn't trust Kenji driving. She always said that he wasn't a good driver saying it even more after he had wrecked her last car in the one car accident and the tree.

During dinner everyone talked and ate enjoying themselves each forgetting what had taken place a few hours before. Kenji would look at Usagi now and then and was worried that she wasn't doing okay since Charlene's visit since Usagi was so quiet. But he didn't say anything and stopped worrying after Motoki whispered to him about what he and Usagi had talked about while Usagi with Mamoru following right behind her went to the restroom. Kenji was very glad that Usagi didn't remember the past and wouldn't think or worry about Charlene.

After dinner Motoki got his way and they went to the mall but Kenji surprised Motoki and Mitsibu by tricking them into buying everything that they all picked out. The two didn't figure it out until they arrived back home. They didn't stay long at the mall since Usagi was tired of Mamoru trying to pick her up every other minute.

The next day Usagi stayed around in her and Mamoru's bedroom until the afternoon and then she could be found in the nursery. She started out unfolding and refolding the baby clothes and then she would make the baby bed a couple of times and then she started to move the pictures all around to different positions. She didn't move any of the furniture since all of the men were at work. Motoki and Mitsibu made Mamoru go with them saying how they needed him to attend a meeting with them. Kenji made Mamoru go also so Usagi could have some peace and quiet and some time to herself.

Millie smiled while she watched Usagi unpack and then repack the bag she was going to take to the hospital as she sat on the floor in the baby's room doing it at least ten times. Millie went to her and helped her up and after Usagi said thanks and then left the room, Millie grabbed the bag and took it downstairs and placed it by the front door smiling the whole time.

After Mamoru and the others arrived home, he relaxed when he saw Usagi just sitting on the sofa smiling at him. He got happy when she let him carry her into the dinning room for dinner. During dinner Usagi didn't eat much and if Kenji would have noticed he would have realized that it was almost time for the baby to come. But Millie did notice and made Motoki and Mitsibu and Mamoru wash the dishes so they would be done faster while she left out and went to get gas for the car.

When Millie arrived home she found everyone in the living sitting around. She walked over and sat down by Kenji who smiled at her then looked back at his papers. Millie smiled then picked up her yarn but watched Usagi out of the corner of her eyes now and then.

Motoki sat beside Mamoru who wasn't far from Usagi and Mitsibu who were on the sofa. The two guys played checkers while Mitsibu sat behind Usagi and started to do her hair.

Kenji suddenly looked up when he thought he had heard Usagi making a noise. He noticed Mitsibu had stopped braiding her long hair and was looking at her also. Millie smiled and stood up and went to the archway and stood still and watched.

"Mamochan." Usagi said after a few seconds. "Yes my sweet love." Mamoru said not looking at her since he was watching Motoki try to cheat. Motoki looked back at Mamoru then pointed to the wall trying to get Mamoru to look away. Usagi looked at her husband then took a deep breath. "Mamochan I think it's time." Usagi then said looking back at him. "Time for what, the light of my life?" Mamoru asked making everyone look at him each with a surprised look on their face. Motoki dropped his arm and his mouth opened.

Mamoru looked at Usagi fast with his eyes going wide as he slowly stood up. Mitsibu who had stood up reached and helped Usagi to her feet and after she was up she grabbed her stomach and then moaned out.

Motoki stood up fast knocking his chair over after Mitsibu went to Mamoru and started to chock him. "You made Usagi be in pain!" Mitsibu said while he shook Mamoru back and forth by his neck. Motoki stood there debating on helping Mamoru out or helping Mitsibu out. Mitsibu suddenly let go of Mamoru after Mamoru's eyes rolled back and he crumbled to the floor.

"Oh shit! I killed my little brother." Mitsibu said as he looked down at Mamoru. "No he only passed out the big wuss." Motoki said as he bent down then slapped Mamoru on the face a few times.

Millie walked to the front door and reached for her purse and then Usagi's bag while Kenji stood up and stood very still as his mind drifted to the dream he had about Usagi being in labor and just like in his dream the three younger men started to fight but this time they were fighting over who would get to carry Usagi to the car.

After the three went down to the ground all together and started rolling, Kenji slowly walked over and picked Usagi up into his arms ever so gently and then turned and walked away ever so quietly. Millie saw him and opened the door and started to walk to her van with Kenji following. After placing Usagi in the van and then getting in to hold Usagi, Kenji told Millie to drive to the hospital.

"What about the boys?" Millie asked as she started the car. Kenji smiled and then said, "They will follow in another car trust me." Millie smiled then drove off and as she drove she noticed in the rearview mirror the three all running out of the house yelling then the three running to Motoki's car with Motoki leading and Mitsibu pulling Mamoru by his arm.

Kenji reassured Usagi that Mamoru and the other two would be at the hospital and even had Dr. Myers-Bell and her staff wait until the three arrived to take Usagi to her room. Mamoru went into the room with Usagi while the others went to the waiting room.

Every now and then one of them would go into the room to check on Usagi and to give Mamoru a break. But Mamoru never stayed away from Usagi's side for long.

Later that night while Millie, Kenji, Mitsibu and Motoki sat alone and waited in the empty waiting room Kenji suddenly smiled then looked at the other two men.

"Hey guys how about we have a little bet on what the baby will be." Kenji said as his smile remained and he thought about the dream. "We should!" Motoki said as he then smiled and put his hands together. "Gambling is wrong." Millie could be heard saying from behind her book. "How much did you have in mind old man?" Mitsibu asked as he then smiled. "You pick the amount." Kenji said still smiling.

Mitsibu and Motoki looked at each other. They then each took out their wallets and looked. "Together we have $600." Motoki said after he looked at his father. Kenji took his wallet out and looked and then looked at Millie. "Honey could you loan me a couple hundred?" He asked. Millie looked at him then at the two then she reached for her purse and took out her billfold and said, "$600 it is. But I want my own pick. Here is what you need my dear." She handed Kenji $200 dollars then laid her $600 down on the table by Mitsibu's camera.

Mitsibu took his and Motoki's money and placed it down by hers and then Kenji did. "We say it will be a girl." Motoki said with Mitsibu agreeing. Kenji smiled even more. "No a boy." He said sounding so sure. Millie stayed silent and the three looked at her. She looked at them then smiled and said, "Both." "You can't pick both Mama Millie it has to be a girl or a boy." Mitsibu said with Motoki agreeing with him. "Let her be. She will give up the money and we will let her have half. She always did like to play it safe." Kenji said. Mitsibu and Motoki both nodded after a few seconds while Millie only smiled and picked up her book.

A few minutes later they all looked over when Mamoru ran in and then up to Mitsibu who stood up. "Who isn't the man? I have a son first!" Mamoru yelled into Mitsibu's face. The two brothers and Motoki all smiled as they each remembered when Mitsibu and even Motoki were picking on Mamoru saying how he wasn't man enough to have a son first.

"Yeah well Usagi did all of the work you seed planter." Mitsibu said while Kenji and Millie stood up. "How is Usagi doing?" Motoki asked looking at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at him then smiled, "She's doing fine getting cleaned up and then you all can go in and see her and both of the babies." Mamoru said smiling even more.

"Both….babies?" Kenji asked while he and Mitsibu and Motoki started going wide eyed. Mamoru had started to walk away stopped and turned and said with the biggest smile on his face with his eyes all bright, "Yes a girl also. Stupid Mitsibu started talking so I couldn't finish telling you we had twins! Who's the man? I'm the man!" He then skipped out of the room going back to Usagi.

The three guys slowly looked at each other then at Millie as they heard her as she softly sung to herself while she counted her money, "I'm in the money, I'm in the money; I've got a lot of what it takes to get along! ". She smiled at them then said, "Both."

Kenji smiled first then Motoki did followed by Mitsibu each guy swearing to never doubt Millie again. After Millie put her money away then stood up they all left the waiting room and went to Usagi's room.

After visiting with Usagi and Mamoru and the two newest family members, Millie gave the money to Motoki and told him and Mitsibu to go shopping the next day since they would need to double up everything. She knew how the two loved to shop and she knew she should have had them shop earlier but she didn't want the others to know that Usagi was carrying two just in a tiny little case she was wrong. But Millie could tell since she had family members who had many sets of twins so she knew how a pregnant woman looked caring more then one.

With two babies Mitsibu found something new to pick on Mamoru with and started calling him a rabbit and how he better get it cut off or there would be fifty babies in the house. But Mitsibu stopped after he released that Mamoru didn't care and only smiled all the time now.

Six weeks later, after Usagi and Mamoru took their babies home and were settled down and Kenji had a notice placed in the newspapers with a birth announcement about the new arrivals, some flowers in pink and blue colors arrived with no note attached to them. But Kenji knew who they were from but never told anyone.

The End.


End file.
